


Same Old Song and Dance

by Halevetica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Stiles are basically twins, Alpha Derek Hale, Based off a one shot I wrote for Sterek week, Derek's pack is v large, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gerard is a dick, Hale Pack, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, Hunter's council, M/M, Slow Burn, So will characters too probably, Stiles hated werewolves, Stiles was raised by the Argents after his dad died, Tags Will Probably Change, at first, but not really, no surprise there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 60,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Raised in the hunter life after his father was killed, Stiles hates werewolves. So when he lands a contract to kill the alpha of the pack that killed his father, he's elated. Until he runs into complications. The alpha is smart and strong and playing a game Stiles can't figure out. When secrets are revealed and new enemies made, Stiles must decide for himself what side he's on and who he can trust.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 606
Kudos: 543
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	1. Stiles and Allison

Stiles' feet carried him down the stairs behind Allison as they made their way to the living room where Allison's father had called them down from.

The children stopped in the grand room to see two officers standing next to Allison's father. Stiles knew them from the station.

"Officer Harper, Officer Williams, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked with a frown. Had his father sent them to pick him up? Had his father gotten held up at the station again?

"Stiles," Chris Argent knelt down in front of Stiles, placing his large hands on the ten year old's narrow shoulders.

The man's eyes glanced past him at the officers before speaking. "Your father...he..."

Stiles' face pulled into a worried scowl. He knew that look. He'd seen his father use it when delivering bad news to families at the station.

"He's been hurt, hasn't he?" Stiles asked, turning to the two men in uniforms to confirm his theory. He'd always been smart and perceptive.

They dropped their eyes to Chris Argent, as if begging the other man to be the bearer of bad news.

"Your father was..."

"He was killed by an evil that must be stopped," A stern voice spoke blatantly from the doorway. Stiles turned his head to see Gerard Argent, Allison's grandfather, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, the ever present sour look on his face.

"Dad," Chris scolded.

The world under Stiles' feet shifted, sending him to his bony knees. This wasn't happening. Not again. He'd just lost his mother early last year. He couldn't lose his dad too.

"No," his voice cracked as Chris enveloped him in a tight hug.

Tears poured from the small boy's eyes. How was he supposed to go on like this? Where was he supposed to go? He had no family left.

-

*twelve years later*

Stiles swung his left arm around wide, his blade sinking into soft flesh with a sickening tear. The threat halted instantly, dropping into a lifeless heap next to him.

He wiped the blood from his blade on his jeans and sheathed in back into it's place on his thigh.

"That's the last of them," Allison smiled from across the wooded clearing, her hair half in her face as she panted for breath.

Stiles looked down at the dead werewolf with a sneer. "Good riddance."

"Come on, I missed a call from dad," Allison frowned down at her phone. He never called when she went on hunts.

"Is everything okay?" Stiles frowned, stepping over the dead body, to reach her side.

"I'll call in the car," Allison shoved the phone in her pocket. It wasn't safe to stick around in these woods any longer than necessary.

Stiles lead the way through the thick underbrush, towards where they'd parked Allison's car just outside the woods.

As soon as they were locked safely inside the car, they both let out a heavy breath.

"Is it just me or are these assholes getting smarter?" Stiles leaned his head back against the head rest.

"They're dumb animals, I don't think they can get smarter," Allison laughed, earning a grin from Stiles.

"Better call your dad, you know how he gets when we don't answer," Stiles gestured to her pocket as she started the engine.

Stiles twisted his neck to pull a kink he felt starting to tighten. An injury from one of his early hunts had left him with a nasty tear on his right shoulder that got irritated with too much use.

"Hey dad, is everything okay?" Allison asked as she pulled on to the main road. "You knew we were on a hunt, why'd you call?"

Stiles tried to hear what was being said but he wasn't able to. However, the nervous glance he received from Allison made him wish he could.

"We're on our way," With that she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Stiles knew that look.

"Gerard wants to speak to you," Allison cut her eyes nervously to Stiles, causing him to frown.

"Me? Why me? Wait, is he in town?" Stiles hadn't heard about this. Gerard rarely came down from New York.

"The entire council is," Allison bit on her lower lip anxiously, tossing another glance at Stiles.

"To talk to me?" Stiles swallowed. He hadn't been in front of all of them since his branding ritual at the age of sixteen.

Allison only nodded.

"But not you?" Stiles' fingers thrummed anxiously on his knee. Had he done something? Was he being stripped of his title? He'd only ever heard of it happening to one hunter. Evangeline Henricksen. She'd spared a pack's life out of sympathy. Her story was told to him half a dozen times growing up. He hadn't done anything of the sort.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Stiles," Allison offered, shooting him an unsure dimpled grin.

Stiles offered one in return. He was thankful she would be there with him. She was basically his sister. They had been best friends until Stiles' father had been killed. After that Chris and Victoria took Stiles in and raised him along side Allison. They were practically twins. They knew each other better than anyone else and were inseparable.

A silence fell over them as Allison drove to her father's. They were both tired from hunting the remains of a pack passing through.

Normally they would grab a quick dinner or a drink before heading home. Unfortunately, they didn't get the luxury this time.

Stiles' heart rate leapt as they pulled into Chris' driveway.

"Well the good news is your favorite person is here," Allison smirked as she spotted a man on her father's porch pacing on the phone.

Stiles groaned at the sight of Donovan Lawrence, the son of one of the council members. He was the most spoiled and douchiest people Stiles had ever met.

"Well, look at it this way, if you're in trouble with the council at least you can get on Gregor's good side by dating his son."

Stiles glared at Allison who was giving him a shit eating grin.

They climbed out of the car just as Donovan shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Hey, Stiles," Donovan flashed him a wide grin.

Stiles gave a grin that resembled more of a sneer.

"Hi Donovan," Allison spoke, as if reminding him she also existed.

"Argent," He gave a curt not his eyes barely skittered over the huntress before falling back to Stiles.

"Good luck in there," Donovan glanced over his shoulder towards the closed door where Stiles presumed the council was waiting for him.

"What do they want?" Stiles hoped Donovan would give him some kind of clue.

"I'm not allowed to say," Donovan shrugged regretfully.

"Come on, you can't break just one of daddy's rules? Not even for Stiles?" Allison was clearly taunting him, but this only earned a glare from the brunette.

"Oh I see," Allison smirked knowingly. Donovan would have surely spilled by know if he knew. "Daddy didn't trust you with it. Too bad," She shrugged before looping her arm through Stiles' and leading him past Donovan and into her father's house.

Stiles knew the house well. He'd grown up in in since he was ten and played in in for years before then. It was just as much his home as it was Allison's and yet at the moment he felt very unwelcome as five pairs of eyes fell on him.

Chris, Gerard, and Kate Argent. Cassandra Sullivan, the second council member, and Gregor Lawrence.

"Stiles, how good of you to join us. Sorry to pull you away after such a grueling hunt," Cassandra spoke in a strong British accent.

"It's fine," He tried to seem nonchalant but the frown on his face gave him away.

"What's this about?" Allison asked what Stiles dared not. Thank god for her.

"None of your concern, I'm afraid," Gregor spoke firmly, before turning his eyes to Stiles. Despite being related, Gregor and Donovan looked nothing alike. While Donovan had bright blue eyes. Gregor stared at him with steely grey ones. The silver hair that sat atop Gregor's head may have once been the same chestnut shade as Donovan's but his age had taken that years ago.

"Come with us, Stiles," Gerard gestured for the young hunter to follow him into the large library in the back corner of the house.

Stiles glanced anxiously to Allison who watched him with worried brown eyes.

"Dad, what is this?" Allison turned to her father as Stiles stepped through the French doors.

Stiles didn't get to hear what Chris said as Kate closed the doors behind him. A smile sat on her lips that made Stiles nervous. Allison's aunt Kate had always made Stiles a bit uneasy, he had assumed it was because she was so much like Gerard. He too made Stiles uneasy.

"Have a seat," Cassandra offered, pointing to Chris's large cushioned chair that sat behind an over-sized cherry wood desk.

Stiles stoically took a seat, he refused to let these people intimidate him. He might have been scared out of his wits but he'd never let it show, not on a hunt and sure as hell not here.


	2. Assignment

*Six years ago*

Stiles stood next to Allison in the large room of the recreation hall the council had rented. This was meant to be a serious occasion, 'The branding ritual where they took up the official title of hunter by bearing the mark', but Stiles and Allison couldn't help but exchange smirks as Gerard spoke. 

"Today we acknowledge a new line of hunters. They have gone through rigorous training and studied the craft with valor, knowing what is to come. They are here to accept the fight as their own. To bear the weight of those before them,"

Allison snickered, forcing Stiles to break. He quickly covered his laugh with a cough, earning them a glare from Chris. 

When Gerard finally stopped rambling about 'the honor being bestowed upon them' he gave each of them the 'honorary medal' as it was called. It was a black cord with a silver fleur de lis hanging from it; the hunter crest.

-

*present day*

Stiles' fingers traced the silver symbol that still hung from his neck. Most hunters didn't wear theirs, but Stiles always did. He wore it for his father, as a reminder of who he was fighting for, who he was fighting against.

"Stiles, we are here today because we have a special assignment for you," Gregor spoke firmly.

Stiles frowned. They usually just had Chris do the assigning. They rarely delivered one themselves.

"But we need to know you're ready for this assignment," Cassandra added.

"He's ready," Gerard piped in.

Kate remained quiet. She was only there as an observer. She would soon be taking her father's place as head of the council.

"What is it?" Stiles couldn't imagine what kind of assignment would warrant a face to face visit with the council.

"The Hale pack has returned," Gregor spoke next, his grey eyes boring into Stiles as if daring him to make the wrong move.

Stiles blanched. The Hale pack had been the one that killed his father. 

"They've rebuilt and come for more blood," Gerard growled, his hands shaking slightly with the illness that was killing him. He'd been growing more and more sick, but it didn't keep him from his life goal. To wipe out all werewolves.

"I don't understand, you want me to take the assignment?" Stiles glanced between the three members of the council. There was a strict no personal attachment rule.

"We know it is unconventional," Cassandra started.

"This is the pack that killed my dad. This is the definition of unconventional. Our number one rule is don't make it personal. This is very personal," Stiles' tone was angry. Why would they dangle this in front of him? He couldn't not make it personal and he couldn't believe they would even expect him to.

"He's too young. And too close to this," Gregor spoke sternly, looking to the older man.

"This is why we need him. It has been years. We have not been able to wipe this pack out and this alpha is too strong. He has generations of blood in his spark. We need him taken out. Stiles can do it. He may be young but he drive and has never failed us."

Stiles' jaw was dropped slightly. They wanted him to make this personal.

"Sir, you said that feelings get in the way. I-"

"I believe in this case, you can use those feelings to do what needs to be done," Gerard responded almost angrily.

"Feelings cloud your judgement, Gerard," Gregor's voice raised.

"Why because he's my family? When have I ever put my family before my duty? I lost my daughter in law to these animals. Stiles is one of our best, the only reason we haven't put him on this sooner is because it's personal for him. But it has been years of us hunting this pack. Derek Hale is the last survivor, we take him out, we take down the Hale pack for the final time. No more passing on the alpha status. It ends with him," Gerard's whole body was shaking now but Stiles was sure it was more due to the anger the man was feeling and less to do with the cancer slowly eating away at his insides. 

"I say we give him a chance. Our other hunters have failed thus far," Cassandra's eyes cut to Kate briefly.

Kate's tension didn't go unnoticed by Stiles. 

"How many?" Stiles asked then, glaring down at the symbol in between his fingers.

"Three just this year but over the course of-"

Stiles cut Cassandra off, "How many wolves," He corrected, looking up at the woman.

"We believe there to be at least a dozen including the alpha," She answered.

"Wait, you mean to tell me, you don't have an exact number? Names? Ages?" Stiles huffed, dropping the pendant finally.

"We lost track recently and haven't gotten a confirmation on the number. We know his main betas for sure but-"

"How can you expect anyone to take down a pack without the proper information?" Stiles was angry. This wasn't just any pack, this was one of the strongest packs. One of the oldest packs. 

"You're familiar with going in blind I hear," Gregor piped in then, his tone accusing.

Stiles knew what he was referring to. His shoulder ached at the mention of it.

"I for one do not think he is suited for this task."

"And who would you assign? Donovan?" Cassandra snapped.

Gregor tensed. His son was his pride and joy and would never assign him such a dangerous task.

"We already made this decision, we just needed confirmation that he was up for it. I for one, think he is," Cassandra glared at Gregor before turning her attention to Stiles.

Suddenly all eyes in the room were on him, awaiting his answer. There was a part of him that said this was a bad idea and he would find himself hurt if he wasn't careful. That part was his father's voice. Then there was Gerard's voice reminding him of how vile werewolves were. Telling him horror stories of loved ones ripped away.

"I'll do it," Stiles said, holding his head high. Fighting to keep any feelings out of his voice. He could approach this like any other assignment. He would just use the anger to drive him, not to cloud his judgement. Compartmentalize. He'd been trained most of his life to do this. It was just another day at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!🖤🖤


	3. Information

Stiles stepped out of the library to see Allison pleading with her dad.

"Please, don't make him do this. He-" She cut herself off upon noticing Stiles. She rushed towards him, her hands reaching out to clutch at his arm desperately.

"Tell me you didn't take it. Tell me you said no," She pleaded, her fingers dug into his arm harshly as she waited for him to answer.

"I can do this, Ally," Stiles assured her.

Chris dropped his chin to his chest as if in defeat. He'd clearly been hoping Stiles would turn it down as well.

"Stiles, it's too dangerous. This pack is-is-"

"The one who killed my dad," Stiles cut in. "They have to be stopped."

Allison's eyes watered with unshed tears. She turned them to Gerard then, all sadness had been replaced with anger.

"How could you? You know how dangerous this is. Why would you assign this to him?" 

"He can handle it," Gerard spoke sternly. 

Allison turned and stalked towards the door having had enough.

"Ally, wait," Stiles called after her, but she didn't stop. "Allison," he called again before dashing towards the door to follow her.

"We'll be in touch, Stiles," Cassandra called after him. He didn't bother acknowledging them as he hurried out the door.

"Allison, wait, please," Stiles reached her at the bottom of the steps.

She whipped around to face Stiles, her eyes still glistening with tears. "How could you accept this?" she demanded throwing her hands up.

"I couldn't say no."

"Yes, you could have, and you should have. This pack is no joke, Stiles. They've been around since before we were born. Sure, it's changed alpha's a few times but it's the one pack we haven't been able to wipe out. Doesn't that scare you?" 

"No, it pisses me off. They have to be stopped. The council said this is the last of the Hale's. If I can kill him, the blood line ends. No more family to take his place," Stiles waved a hand as if gesturing to the alpha himself.

"I don't wanna lose you," Allison pursed her lips causing her dimples to show.

"You aren't gonna lose me, Ally. I can handle this. I promise," Stiles put a comforting hand on her cheek.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't let it get personal. I mean...I know it is but..."

"I'm gonna keep my cool, I promise," Stiles finished, knowing what she was trying to say.

Allison let out a huff but nodded. "I'm still not happy about this."

"You wouldn't be my sister if you were."

This earned a smile from the huntress.

"Congrats, Stiles. I'm guessing they picked you to take out the Hale pack," Donovan spoke up then. 

"Yeah," Stiles nodded while Allison shot him a glare.

"You gonna pull anyone in to help you?" Donovan asked, and Stiles thought he saw a flicker of hope in the other hunter's eyes.

"I haven't decided."

Hunters got three days to pull a team together if they wanted. Up to three people. The council had to approve the team of course. 

Stiles wasn't sure if he wanted to risk bringing anyone on this assignment. It would be dangerous, and he didn't want to risk losing anyone. He could request Donovan just to piss off Gregor, but in the off chance it got approved Stiles would kill himself before the wolves got a chance if he had to work with the annoying hunter.

"Well good luck either way, you'll need it," Donovan shrugged.

"Stiles is one of the best, he'll get Derek," Allison snapped. She was always protective of Stiles.

"Thanks Ally. Come on, let's go grab something to eat. I'm starved," Stiles pulled Allison towards her car and away from Donovan. 

-

Stiles stared at the computer screen, scrolling through picture after picture of the Hale pack. They had been a big family. Hunters over the years had dwindled their numbers, leaving only one remaining relative. Derek Hale, the Current alpha. 

The picture they had of him wasn't the best. It was fuzzy and the light reflected off his eyes like a dog, but Stiles would make sure he recognized him in person. He also noticed a black marking on the alpha's back, but the angle made it hard to see what it was exactly.

"Alright, who are your betas?" Stiles asked aloud. The empty apartment didn't offer any answers. 

"Ah ha," Stiles grinned maliciously as he found a list of names. 

"Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Scott McCall, Cora Tate, Malia Tate, and Jackson Whittemore," Stiles read aloud with a frown. That was only seven. Cassandra had said at least a dozen. He continued to scroll through the file only to find that was it.

"What?" Stiles scrolled back through the file again. He had to have missed something. 

Nothing.

How did they have so little on such a long living pack? 

Stiles grabbed his phone and dialed Lydia Martin's number. She kept up with all of the files, making sure that all the information was filed away properly. Maybe she had forgotten to send him something.

"Stiles, what can I do for you?" The red head's voice chirped into the receiver.

"I got your email of the Hale file-"

"Yes that's all I have. Get me better info and I'll add it. Now, it's nearly ten thirty. Have a good night, Stiles."

The line was dead before Stiles could say anything else.

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. How was he meant to get the best of this pack with no information? How did they have so little? It didn't make sense. The pack of three that had come through Beacon Hills several months ago had four full pages of information. It took Stiles an afternoon to hunt down and kill them. 

This at least explained why all the past hunters had failed to take him down. The alpha was good, and they were underinformed. No clue where the alpha was living. No exact number of pack members. Didn't keep common patterns. This alpha would be hard to track. But Stiles had learned, if you can't track them, Lure them out.

Stiles glanced at the clock, it was ten thirty, just like Lydia had said. He could head out now, toss Allison a note letting her know so if he didn't come back...he couldn't think like that. 

His fingers tapped anxiously on his knee as he debated on going out. Was this reckless? Not really. Sure, he had little info but that wouldn't change any time soon. Stiles glanced at the calendar that hung above his desk. The full moon wasn't for another three days. 

He grabbed his duffle bag, "Might as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!


	4. Hale House

*Six years ago*

The cool metal of the gun felt good in Stiles' hands as he ventured into the woods. The file had said the pack was seen here often. He would be sure to find the alpha here. He walked as quietly as possible, trying not to draw attention to himself.

A low growl nearby said he hadn't done a good job. He turned, his already cocked gun aimed at the shadows. 

A pair of gold eyes shone in the dim light of the moon. 

He fired the gun.

The soft plink of the silencer wasn't enough. The sound of a distant howl proved that the rest of the pack knew he was there. 

The wolf he'd shot had barely been grazed and was now advancing towards Stiles with new purpose.

Stiles shot again, this time, landing a shot neatly between the eyes. Guns were so much better than bow and arrow's; he didn't care what his teachers said. Kate always used a gun and she was one of the best hunters.

The wolf dropped instantly. A satisfied smile landed on Stiles' face. But it didn't last long. A snap much too close behind him alerted that there were more. 

Stiles turned just as a wolf was lunging at him. He shot his gun into the wolf's chest, earning a yelp. But what Stiles didn't know was that he was surrounded. Another wolf attacked from behind landing a bite into Stiles' shoulder.

He dropped to his knees with a cry of his own. The whirring of an arrow zooming by his head told him Allison had caught up with him.

The wolf attached to his shoulder released as the arrow embedded into it's temple.

Stiles grabbed his gun in his left hand and attempted to aim at two more wolves that were advancing on them.

Allison loaded her bow and managed to snag one wolf in the shoulder while the other she caught in the chest.

"Run," She ordered as they bolted for the edge of the woods.

-

*Present day*

Stiles slid his knives into his thigh holders and made his way towards the wooded area. The old Hale house sat a few yards from where Stiles parked his car. His eyes scanned the woods as if expecting to see a pair of red eyes watching him. But he saw nothing.

He typed a quick text to Allison before silencing his phone. 

"Alright, Hale, where are you?" Stiles whispered more to himself. He kept his eyes glued on his surroundings as he made his way to the Hale house, or what was left of it anyway.

He walked around the edge towards a path that lead into the woods. He knew going in alone would be suicidal. Whether he ran into the Hale pack or another one, he would be severely outnumbered with no backup to call on. 

He glanced at the charred remains of the building. It was a tragedy what happened here. The Hale house fire was well known. The council had sent three of their members to sign a peace treaty with the alpha of the Hale pack at the time. Talia Hale. After the signing there was a party thrown to celebrate. But it had been a trap. The werewolves had locked the council and their families inside, along with several other hunters, burning them to death. 

Stiles remembered reading the report as his father had been the sheriff at the time, and the one to respond to the call. 

The news told it as a tragic accident that took many lives, but Stiles knew the truth. Gerard had told him at a young age. It was taught in many of their lessons throughout the years. In fact, it was because his father had been the responding officer that the wolves killed him. They feared him finding out the truth. 

Anger burned through Stiles. He turned towards the woods then; not caring who heard him, he shouted, "Hale."

He didn't care if he was letting his emotions cloud his judgement. Gerard said to make it personal, so he was making it personal.

"I know you're out there," he continued to shout. "Come on."

"You're not the smartest one they've sent," A female voice spoke up from Stiles' left.

He pulled one of his twin blades from his thigh, ready to strike if need be.

"I just want to talk," Stiles spoke between grit teeth.

"Sure," the girl rolled her eyes. She had shoulder length straight brown hair.

"Where's your alpha?" Stiles demanded, not daring to move. He was on high alert.

"Not here," The girl crossed her arms.

"But you are a part of his pack," It wasn't posed as a question.

"Cora," She answered anyway. "What do you want with Derek?"

"I want to give him a chance to surrender," Stiles answered simply.

"You're kidding, right?" Cora scoffed. "We learned our lesson about making deals with hunters."

Stiles frowned slightly, "What are you talking about?" He needed to get her talking. The more info he could gather, the better.

"Don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about," She snapped, her eyes flashing bright gold for a moment.

Stiles' grip tightened around the hilt of his blade.

"Cora, enough," A deep voice spoke sternly.

Stiles whipped around to face the man Stiles knew to be Derek Hale.

"I told you I'd handle him," Cora growled, her claws extending.

Stiles suddenly regretted being out here with no backup.

"He wants to talk."

"He's an Argent," Cora snapped, her fangs extending now. 

"No, he's not," Derek took a step forward. "He was the Sheriff's kid."

All reason left Stiles at the mention of his father. He threw the blade, landing it in Derek's left shoulder.

Cora responded by lunging towards Stiles, half shifted. He pulled his other blade and swung as she came down on him.

A snarl ripped from her as the poisoned metal tore open the side of her face, but not before her claws caught Stiles' side ripping at the skin with a harsh tear.

"Wolfsbane," Derek growled, carefully pulling the blade from his shoulder and tossing it aside.

Stiles turned to Derek, trying to ignore the sting of his ripped open flesh. The alpha's eyes were red and his claws were extended.

Cora, who had recovered, went to attack once more but stopped as the sound of screeching tires could be heard close by.

"He brought back up," Cora looked to Derek, awaiting orders.

"Go," he demanded before turning his eyes to where Stiles had his blade up and ready once again. "You're angry, but it's different than the others. Your anger is fuel by grief."

"Your family killed my father," Stiles grit out.

Derek went to respond but an arrow landed in his leg, forcing a growl from his throat.

Stiles turned to see Allison, her bow already reloaded.

Derek pulled the arrow from his leg just as she let another one go. He caught that one before it could hurt him. Without another word, he turned and fled into the shadows, causing Allison's next arrow to land in a nearby tree. 

Stiles' hand instantly reached up to his side where his shirt was soaked in blood. She got him deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a few days, I dislocated my shoulder and due to a disease I have it caused some other issues which prevented me from writing. Anyway, they met! Lol


	5. I needed info

*Six years ago*

The car ride was silent as Allison drove him straight to her father's house.

Stiles knew she was pissed, he could practically feel the anger seeping out of her.

Chris was already in the driveway when they pulled up. 

"Was it an alpha?" Gerard demanded when they lead Stiles into the kitchen.

"No," Stiles grit out, his teeth beared as Allison pulled his shirt up. The fabric embedded into the bite wound pulled at the sore skin.

Stiles hissed as the shirt was lifted completely off.

"You're lucky," Allison glowered, tossing his shirt in the trash.

"You used a gun?" Chris shouted, slamming down the pistol he found in Stiles' bag.

Stiles didn't answer.

"How many times do I have to tell you, guns attract attention. No matter how silent you think your little silencer is, the wolves hear it. And they know the sound well."

"Kate uses 'em," Stiles hissed as Allison inspected the wound.

"Kate is reckless, you know this," Chris ran a stressed hand over his face. 

"Gee thanks, brother," Kate snorted from where she was entering the kitchen.

"I'll call Dr. Ken," Allison huffed as she stepped away from Stiles.

"It got you good, kitten," Kate spoke, stepping in closer to observe the wound.

Stiles grit his teeth, trying not to show the pain he was actually feeling. 

"It looks worse than it is," he growled.

Kate smiled sweetly down at him. "You should be more careful."

Stiles watched with admiring eyes as Kate walked out leaving him alone with a still angry Chris. Stiles wanted nothing but to be like Kate. She was the best hunter. The most feared. She was every werewolf's nightmare. Who didn't want that?

-

*Present day*

Stiles snatched his discarded blade from the brushy ground as Allison reached him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Allison snapped, her eyes scanning the edge of the woods.

"I needed info," Stiles grimaced around the pain.

Allison didn't respond as she followed Stiles to the waiting cars.

"We'll come back for yours, I don't need you passing out from blood loss," She gestured to her small black civic.

Stiles didn't argue, he knew there would be plenty of that later.

Allison was already on the phone when she climbed in.

"Kira, it's Allison, I could use some help," She glanced over where Stiles was slumped against the car window, his side and hand covered in blood.

The rest of the car ride was silent. The car ride was always silent after an incident like this. Allison tended to stew in her anger before unleashing it on Stiles.

"Stiles," Kira sighed, ushering him and Allison inside. "I should have guessed it would be you."

Stiles glanced around the small office. She had taken over for her father as the council's go to doctor a few years ago. She ran a small clinic on her property, behind her home. 

"What happened this time?" Kira asked pulling on gloves. 

"He went after the Hale pack alone, with no preparation, no back up, at night." Allison answered for him in a snappy tone.

"I told you I needed info," Stiles growled as he sat down in a nearby chair. He was starting to feel a bit light-headed.

"You couldn't wait for Lydia to email you the file?" Allison threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I did. There's nothing there. We know very little on what is supposedly the most dangerous pack," Stiles waved a hand around, before dropping it in a hiss of pain.

"It is the most dangerous pack, and yet you went out there with no plan, no backup, nothing."

"I needed info. I can't track something I can't find."

"And how did getting shredded help you?" Allison demanded, her arms crossed over her chest.

"They were in that area so my theory about being close to the Hale house was right. When you showed up, Cora bolted east that means they're likely held up in that direction. Derek also headed in that direction which makes me double sure. Was it the smartest thing I've done? No. But I got more to work with. I have a direction to point to now. Instead of combing through the woods, allowing them to watch me from the shadows, and learn my movements. I'm getting one up on them."

"This has to come off," Kira lifted Stiles shirt carefully, revealing three deep gashes and a fourth surface graze.

"Why didn't you call me?" I could have come with you," Allison huffed, her posture less angry and more concerned now.

"And risk you being in my place right now? I don't think so," Stiles shook his head. 

"So what? You're gonna do this alone? No team?" Allison had thought for sure Stiles would bring her on for this.

"I hadn't decided. I needed to know how dangerous they are."

"I'd say very," Kira said peering at Stiles' wound through spectacles. "I don't see any remaining claws. It was a deep one, but luckily nothing severe. Two inches lower and she might have nicked your kidney.

"This is why I didn't want you taking the assignment," Allison gestured to Stiles' raw skin. "When was the last time you were hurt this bad? Your first assignment? The Vaughn pack," she nodded in remembrance. "You went it half-baked with a gun, and nearly got yourself killed."

"This isn't that bad," Stiles grit out as Kira worked to disinfect the wound gently.

"What if Derek had been the one to land that blow instead of the beta? That's deep enough it would have turned you. Is that what you want?" Allison continued, her tone a mix of anger and concern.

"I get it, you're pissed," Stiles screwed his eyes shut as Kira pressed another alcohol soaked pad to his open skin.

"No, I'm worried," Allison insisted, taking a step forward.

"You are my family, Stiles. I already lost my mom. I can't lose you too," She knelt in front of him, taking his hands in hers. Not caring that they were still soaked in his blood.

Guilt coursed through Stiles. He never wanted to worry Allison. He knew the pain of losing loved ones. She worried enough about her dad now that her mother was gone. He didn't want her to worry about him that way.

"I'm sorry. I'll be more careful," he promised, squeezing her hands gently.

"I want you to seriously consider pulling a team together for this. A full team," Allison bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't know that I want to put anyone else on this assignment," Stiles shook his head. The Hale pack was too dangerous, he couldn't bare the thought of losing a fellow hunter on his assignment.

"What about Danny? Or Mason? They're really good. Or Braiden?" Allison's soft brown eyes were pleading with Stiles.

"I couldn't live with myself knowing I got them killed. This is too personal to bring others in," Stiles shook his head. 

"Is this because you want to be the one to kill Derek? Cause Derek isn't the one who killed your father," Allison frowned, her hands gripping Stiles' tighter when he grimaced from the pain as Kira worked.

"No, I just can't risk this happening to someone else on my watch. Not for this assignment. Not when it's too easy to get lost in the anger," Stiles knew that was what happened tonight. If he'd not attacked Derek, Cora would likely not have gotten the best of him.

"Okay, I'm gonna stitch you up now," Kira said glancing over her glasses in warning.

Stiles' hands squeezed Allison's as Kira started. 

"Son of a-" He growled out, leaning his head on Allison's shoulder. 

"I've got you, you're gonna be okay," Allison spoke gently, running a hand along the back of Stiles' head in a comforting manner. Her other hand clasped tightly between Stiles'.

She wanted to plead with Stiles to drop the assignment, to move on, but she knew no amount of begging would change Stiles' mind. She hated Gerard for giving this task to Stiles. If this assignment didn't break the hunter, it would surely kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!😊


	6. Two weeks

*Two weeks later*

When Allison stepped into Stiles' apartment, she expected chaos, but what she saw was worse than she could have imagined. She hadn't heard from Stiles hardly at all the past week. The occasional response to her texts was it, so she popped by their favorite Thai restaurant and decided to stop in for a visit. 

"Stiles?" Allison called out. Her eyes scanning Stiles normally immaculate apartment. There were weapons splayed out on the coffee table. The couch was covered in newspaper clippings. There was bits and pieces of different colored string strewn about.

"Ally?" Stiles peered around the corner of the wall separating his office from the living room. It was really the dining room, but stiles had turned it into his office.

Stiles' hair was in disarray, sticking in every direction as if he'd been carding his fingers through it repeatedly. Facial hair that hadn't seen a razor in at least a week darkened his chin. His eyes were slightly bloodshot, likely from lack of sleep. He had sweatpants that looked as if he'd slept in them more than once and his shirt was on backwards.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked glancing at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight p.m.

"I got a call from Greenberg saying you stopped by to chat and he was worried. Did you go over there dressed like that?" Allison gestured to the ensemble that was trying desperately to be an outfit. 

"Yeah," Stiles shrugged.

"Oh Stiles," Allison stepped over the couch pillows that had made their way into the middle of the floor at some point. "You have to give it a rest."

"Give it a rest?" Stiles scrunched up his face as if offended by the idea.

"You've gone completely off the radar. You missed dinner with dad and I last night. When I called, your voicemail was full. Then I got the call from Greenberg who said you looked like a wild animal that got out of your cage."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "This is Greenberg. Come on, you know me. I'm fine," he turned back to his desk.

"Stiles, your house looks like crime board."

"Allison, I have been trying to track the Hale pack for the past two weeks. They are nowhere. I need a plan. I need...something. I have talked to every hunter that has been assigned to the Hale pack and none of them have anything that I don't already know. I have tried looking up the history of them and nothing. It's like they don't exist. I couldn't even find official documentation on the Hale house fire. All I found was what we had one file and then like a single news article. They are covering their tracks and I don't know how to uncover it. How am I supposed to do this?" Stiles threw his hands up in frustration.

Allison could see the defeat on his face. This meant a lot to him, she knew that.

"Stiles, it's only been two weeks. You'll find them. But you have to take care of yourself," She sighed before pushing a few piles of paper aside.

"This is gonna be another Satomi pack isn't it?" Stiles groaned, his hands running through his hair and over his face.

"That one took you six months," Allison reminded him.

"And there was more information on them."

"I tell you what, let's eat and then we can look at it together. A fresh pair of eyes might be what you need," Allison gestured to the bag of Thai food.

"Yeah, alright," Stiles nodded. His stomach groaned in agreement, reminding him that he hadn't eaten since that morning.

"You look like hell by the way," Allison smirked as she unloaded the bag.

"I feel like it," Stiles chuckled as he reached for the box of rice.

"How's your side?" 

Stiles pulled up the side of his shirt to reveal four red streaks. Signs of a scab could be seen along the still raw edge. All the stitches were gone. "It's healing. Gonna leave a nasty scar though."

Allison shook her head with a sigh.

"What?" 

"I just hate to think of what you'll look like next encounter," She answered, dropping her eyes to her dish as she took a seat.

"Look, I'll admit that I went in a little hot but I needed information and-"

"And it didn't work." Allison cut in. "You've gotten nowhere, and you got hurt." She gestured to the room covered in papers and then to Stiles himself.

"They're smarter than I thought," Stiles grumbled, his eyes dropping to his fork.

"We've been trying to take out this pack for years. You think if it were that easy, they would have asked you to do it?" 

Stiles knew she had a point, but he hated to think that he might fail at taking the pack down. This wasn't just some random pack. It was the pack responsible for taking his dad from him. 

"Hey," Allison reached out, taking Stiles' hand in hers. "We'll figure this out. Okay? They've gotta slip up sometime, right?"

Stiles only nodded.

"You should call my dad by the way, he's worried about you," Allison glanced up at Stiles to see a look of guilt cross his features.

"Yeah."

Chris had been there for Stiles when he was left with no one. He took him in without hesitation and raised him alongside Allison. Chris never tried to be his father, just a parent he could turn to for guidance. It wasn't always easy for Stiles, seeing the relationship Allison had with her father, but he never faulted her for it. And Chris never made him feel excluded. He treated Stiles as if he were his own.

"He tried to talk Gerard out of giving you the assignment. He got mad at Kate for not taking care of the pack all those years ago."

"Kate," Stiles snapped his fingers as if an idea had just popped into his head.

"What about her?" Allison frowned.

"There's no one that hates the Hale's more than her, right? Other than Gerard. She was the one who got assigned the Hale's after the fire. She's bound to know more, right?" 

"Derek wasn't the alpha then. It was Peter. She took him out," Allison shook her head.

"Yeah, but what if they kept the same patterns?" Stiles sifted through a pile of papers.

"Look, this is the Valerian pack. Their patterns never changed, even though they changed alpha's twice."

"Derek isn't doing things like his family did. That's what's making him so hard to track. If he kept the same patterns, he would be dead by now," Allison pointed out. "Besides, weren't their hunting patterns in the file?"

"Yeah but..." Stiles frowned trailing off.

"Stiles, you're tired. You're not thinking clearly," Allison took the pages from Stiles' hands. "Eat and then rest."

Stiles' shoulders slumped. "I need something."

"I know but studying other pack's hunting patterns isn't gonna help you. You're thinking in circles, and I don't know how you can think at all in this mess," Allison glanced around at the apartment with a scowl.

"You're right. Thank you for dinner by the way. I'm pretty sure I've eaten an entire box of ramen this week alone."

Allison laughed around a bite of orange chicken. She hated seeing Stiles so defeated. She would do anything she could to help. He was family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get up. I didn't know exactly how I wanted to do the time skips cause it's a fickle thing but hopefully this goes well. Lol enjoy!


	7. Something

*Three months later* Stiles' breath caught when he heard a snap behind him. He wasn't alone anymore. His hands gripped the hilts of his blades harder as he slowly turned around.

Stiles was sure the alpha smelt the anger that leapt at him as he made eye contact. 

"You again," Derek's posture seemed to lose some of it's tension. "How's your side?" his eyes dropped to where Cora had gotten him at their last meeting.

"Don't pretend to care," Stiles sneered. He refused to fall for whatever game he was playing. 

Derek sighed. "Still angry I see."

Stiles swallowed hard, his hands shaking slightly. He refused to let himself be baited. He would keep a clear head, for himself, for Allison, for his father. "Why show yourself to me?"

"I came to tell you to stop trying to find me," Derek answered easily.

Stiles' jaw clenched. So he knew.

"I'm only found if I want to be," Derek continued.

"Then why tell me to stop?" Stiles wanted to rip this asshole apart, but he doubted they were alone. That was a risk he couldn't take. Not yet.

"You make my pack nervous."

"Good."

"You won't think that if they get ahold of you. You think what Cora did was bad, you haven't even met the worst of them."

"There's what, like four of you?" Stiles scoffed. "Forgive me if I'm not shaking in my boots."

Derek smiled, huffing out a laugh as he dropped his chin to his chest. "Stiles, right?" he looked back up.

Stiles frowned slightly.

"We do our research too," Derek explained. "Look Stiles, I suggest you find a new hobby, before this one gets you killed."

Stiles wasn't sure if it was the fact that this animal had just addressed him by name or the underlining threat that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Is that it? A measly little threat?" Stiles taunted, taking a half step forward.

"I'm not the animal you think me to be," Derek shook his head.

"Bullshit," Stiles could feel his anger building. He hated when the wolves would play innocent victim, but Derek Hale playing innocent victim made his blood boil.

Derek's nose rose as if catching a scent. "Nice try," he grinned before suddenly dashing off into the woods.

"Fuck," Stiles swore, shoving one of his blades back into it's sheath. He should have known he would smell the ambush or hear it. But the fact that he let himself be found and admitted to making his pack nervous meant that Stiles was getting somewhere.

A loud snarl pulled Stiles attention towards the opposite direction Derek had gone.

"Allison," Stiles whispered, before bolting towards the sound.

He could see Allison in the distance when a blur came out of nowhere and Stiles found himself on his back, an angry wolf on top of him. The wolf instantly let out a pained howl before Stiles shoved him off.

The blade in his hand now covered in the wolf's blood.

"Wolfsbane," The wolf grimaced. Clutching his side. His gold eyes shifting to a natural blue. 

"Who are you?" Stiles didn't recognize the wolf.

"I'm the one that's gonna rip your throat out," The wolf lunged again but Stiles swung, his knife slicing into the sensitive skin just below the wolf's collarbone. However, a clawed hand had ripped open the front of Stiles shirt, allowing fresh blood to trickle down.

"Stiles," Allison shouted but before she could aim her bow at the wolf, a blonde leapt at her, knocking it from her hands.

Stiles took the opportunity to throw his blade landing it in the middle of the blondes back. It gave Allison the time retrieve her bow.

Stiles had pulled his second blade out but a loud roar in the distance made him turn.

The blonde yanked the blade from her back and rushed towards their alpha's call. "Theo, let's go," She snapped as she dashed off.

"Next time I'm gonna kill you," The wolf, Theo, snarled before dashing off, barely missing an arrow Allison had shot in his direction.

"Are you okay?" Stiles turned to Allison.

"Yeah, just a few scratches," She nodded holding up her arm which had two long claw marks down her forearm.

"Should have known he'd bring back up," Stiles shook his head as if in shame.

"Who was the one that got you? I didn't recognize him," Allison looked in the direction the two wolves had gone.

"Theo. It's what the blonde called him," Stiles answered, following Allison's gaze.

"The blonde was Erica, I recognize her from the file," Allison typed a message for the rest of the hunters to stand down.

"He smelled the trap," Stiles sighed, as he made his way towards the awaiting vehicle.

"Wait you saw him?" Allison asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"I spoke to him."

"What did he say?"

"He was warning me to back off. That means I've got to be getting close. I just need to get him alone," Stiles ran a hand over his face. He winced as the movement made his fresh wounds sting.

"How bad is it?" Allison gestured to the wound, noticing Stiles pained expression.

"Not nearly as bad as last time. He said that I hadn't met the worst of his pack. It makes me wonder if Erica and Theo were the ones he was warning me about."

"Why warn you at all?" Allison frowned as she slipped into the passenger's side of Stiles' car.

"He was just trying to gain my sympathy, "I'm not the monster you think me to be" Yeah right," Stiles scoffed.

"He said that?" 

"Yeah, can you believe him?"

"Maybe he's getting desperate. But why didn't he try to kill you?" 

"He probably knew it was a matched fight," Stiles shrugged.

Allison gave Stiles and incredulous look, "Yeah, that's probably not accurate."

"Hey, I've gone up again alphas before."

"Yeah but not a Hale alpha," Allison shook her head.

"Yeah well, let me get him alone, you'll see."

Allison only laughed. "So to Kira's and then dinner?"

"If I didn't think we'd be denied service by the amount of blood we're covered in, I'd say dinner first," Stiles chuckled.

Allison smiled at her best friend. This was the happies she'd seen Stiles in months. It wasn't a total success, but it was something and that was all Stiles needed, was something.


	8. I had him

*Two weeks later*

Stiles swallowed hard as his eyes scanned the edge of the trees. He had been there an hour and still no sign of Derek. Stiles was beginning to think he wouldn't show. He'd left a note at their last meeting point with a jacket of his asking Derek to meet him alone at the old Hale house. Stiles wasn't even sure if he got the note, but he could hope.

"You're stubborn, I'll give you that," Derek said stepping out of the shadows finally.

Stiles' hand instinctively went for his blade. 

Derek tossed Stiles' jacket towards the hunter. Stiles made no move to catch it, instead letting it fall to his feet.

"You came."

"You're alone," Derek responded.

"You checked," Stiles nodded. That's why he had been an hour late. He was expecting another trap.

"I don't trust you," Derek pointed out calmly. 

"You shouldn't, I want you dead," Stiles sneered at the alpha.

There was less than ten feet between them, but Stiles felt his skin crawl at the closeness. He felt like he should be attacking. And he would as soon as he was sure Derek had come alone.

Derek's head dropped as if in disappointment. "And here I thought you just wanted to talk."

"Really?" Stiles scoffed.

"You're not like the others," Derek looked back up at Stiles who only rolled his eyes.

"You're angrier. Desperate."

Stiles tried to remain calm. He grabbed at the pendant that hung from his neck with his free hand. The other one still holding the hilt of his unsheathed blade.

"You want me dead for reasons that aren't my fault," Derek's tone was almost pained, like he was pleading with Stiles to see his side.

"Don't," Stiles spoke around grit teeth. His fingers pressed into the pendant harder.

Derek raised his brows. He'd clearly noticed the anger in Stiles spike.

"Don't play innocent."

"I was fifteen when the fire happened. I understand you lost your father because he was investigating it," Derek's tone was still calm.

"Your pack took him from me," Stiles growled. Unable to help it, he lunged at Derek, his blade out in mere seconds.

Derek saw the attack and avoided it easily.

But Stiles was prepared, throwing his other blade in the direction he suspected Derek would go. He managed to land the blade in Derek's left arm.

The alpha growled in pain, pulling the blade from his arm.

Stiles lunged again, but this time Derek caught his wrist. He then shoved the blade Stiles had thrown into the hunter's own arm.

Stiles had already managed to pull a third blade from his hip and swiped at the hand holding his wrist.

The two pulled apart each gripping at fresh wounds. 

"Your father is a sensitive subject I see," Derek growled, his eyes on Stiles who was already planning his next attack.

Instead of responding Stiles threw another blade. Derek managed to catch it this time, but Stiles was already advancing. A half dodge and Derek avoided Stiles' attack, throwing an elbow into the hunter's nose in the process.

Stiles' hand came up to his now bloody nose, but he kicked out, knocking Derek off balance unexpectedly. Derek grabbed Stiles pulling him down with him. 

In seconds, Derek was hovering over Stiles, who was on his back, his claws clasped around the hunter's neck. But Stiles had a blade pressed harshly to Derek's throat as well.

Both were paused, awaiting the other's next move. Stiles new that Derek would crush his throat before he had to chance to properly severe any main artery. And Derek knew Stiles' wolfsbane dipped blade would likely kill him before he made it back to the pack. 

The sound of a car pulling into the empty lot of the Hale house alerted Derek. He knew Stiles didn't hear it.

"I'm sorry about your father," Derek said before he was suddenly off of Stiles and gone. Stiles got up to follow but it was too late. There was no sign of where the alpha went.

"Son of a bitch," Stiles swore. He got away again.

"Stiles," Allison's concerned voice spoke up from behind him.

He turned to see the worried huntress. "I had him Ally," he sighed out in frustration.

"Are you okay?" She hurried to where his arm was bleeding out.

"Yeah, he got me with my own blade," Stiles nodded, letting Allison inspect the wound.

"I can't believe he showed up. Where is he now?" Allison glanced up from Stiles' wound to the edge of the trees.

"I guess he heard you pull up, he took off just a second ago."

"It's been two hours since you left and you weren't answering, I got worried."

"I'm sorry. But I'm okay," Stiles assured his best friend.

"This needs stitches," Allison said, inspecting his stab wound once again.

"I had him," Stiles ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He scanned the edge of the woods once again but there was no sign of the alpha. He was long gone.

"It's okay, you'll get him. But for now, we need to get you to Kira," Allison urged Stiles towards the vehicles.

-

Derek watched from just beyond the tree line. He held his arm where he had a similar stab wound to Stiles'. He could feel the sting of the wolfsbane in his system. He would need to get that taken care of soon. But now he knew Stiles' trigger was his father. He blamed the wolves for his father's death. Derek knew for a fact his pack wasn't responsible. In fact, no wolves were. Derek's heart ached for Stiles then. He knew what it was like to be manipulated. Lied to. Used. That's what the hunters were doing with Stiles. 

Derek knew of the packs Stiles had taken out. The hunters had trained him well. He was smart and ruthless. He was known by many as an Argent. But Derek had done his research. He had learned who Stiles was. Just as he had with every hunter that had been sent to kill him. But none held the animosity Stiles did. The determination. Derek hoped to use that to his advantage. Stiles was the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Next chapter is gonna be a good one...I think. Lol


	9. Contract

Allison splayed open the large metal teeth of the coyote trap she was setting up. Careful not to trip it herself, she covered it in the underbrush of the woods.

"How many did you say there were?" Stiles asked as he stood guard. Setting traps in the woods alone wasn't smart so they always did it in pairs. 

"Seven. Plus the alpha," She answered, standing. She was due to take out a pack of out of control wolves that were passing through. She had one night to get them otherwise she would lose her window and the contract would be passed on.

"Who else have you brought in?" Stiles hated when Allison took contracts. It was different than an assignment. A contract was usually given to the council by someone outside of the hunting community. Someone who knew about the werewolves and wanted a pack taken care of. Contracts were paid, very specifically to the one who killed the pack. If the hunter was unable to take out the pack within a very limited time frame, it was brought to another hunter.

"No one, I'm not even supposed to bring you in, but I know I can't take out all of them. I'll split the contract reward with you," The huntress knelt to set the next trap.

"I don't want the money, I wanted you to turn down the contract," Stiles snapped. Contracts were messy and the wolves were dangerous, reckless. They had no patterns. They never stopped moving, making them impossible to track.

"I wanted you to turn down the Hale pack assignment," Allison snapped back.

Stiles clenched his jaw, "You know I couldn't do that."

"You could have," Allison stood again, turning to face her best friend. "but you didn't. Come on, that was the last one."

"What time are we planning to be here?" Stiles was worried that her plan wouldn't go the way she was hoping.

"Seven, the sun will be setting then."

Stiles nodded but didn't argue despite the fact that he wanted to.

-

The evening air was cooler than Stiles had expected. He was thankful for the extra layer he'd worn, but it still wasn't enough. A shiver wound down his spine, but he wasn't sure if it was from the anticipation of the hunt or the cool breeze. He guessed it was a little of column A and a little of column B.

Allison would be there soon and then there was no going back.

"What are you doing out here?" A voice growled, causing Stiles to yank a blade from his thigh just as Derek emerged from the woods on his left.

Stiles' jaw clenched. He hadn't expected to run into Derek tonight.

"There's a pack of wolves that you can't hope to take down alone. You need to leave," Derek demanded.

"This may come as a shock to you, but I'm not here for you. Not tonight," Stiles wanted to attack, wanted to rip this asshole apart, but that wasn't part of the plan. He couldn't risk this contract falling through. This pack was malicious and needed to be dealt with. Derek wasn't going anywhere.

"These wolves aren't like my pack, they will kill you," Derek insisted, taking another step forward.

"Let them try," Stiles sneered, his hand gripping his blade tighter.

"You're still hurt," Derek said then, his tone softer now.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. It had only been a few days since his last encounter with Derek.

"I can smell it on you. The pain. And the doubt. You don't want to be here. So why are you?" Derek pressed.

Stiles didn't respond. 

"The girl," Derek guessed then. "This is her hunt."

As if on cue, a car pulled up next to Stiles' behind him.

"You need to leave," Derek spoke again.

"Why do you care?" Stiles frowned. Why would Derek care if he ended up dead or not?

"I told you, I'm not the monster you think me to be."

Before Stiles could respond, Derek was gone.

"Hey, ready?" Allison asked walking up to Stiles then. She clearly hadn't seen Derek.

He only nodded. 

"Remember stay close, they'll try and separate us," Allison spoke quietly as they started into the woods.

Stiles wondered just how bad this pack was for Derek to warn him. He also wondered why Derek had warned him. If Stiles was killed, then the hunter trying to take off his head would no longer be a threat. Isn't that what Derek wanted? Unless Derek didn't see Stiles as a threat. The thought of that made Stiles angry. He wanted Derek to quake at the mention of his name. He wanted to see fear in those pale green eyes as he took the life from them. 

A snap pulled Stiles from his thoughts. He wasn't focused. That would get him killed. Maybe that was Derek's game, distract him before a dangerous hunt. There he went again.

"They've got us surrounded," Allison spoke worriedly.

"I don't suppose you've got backup on standby, do you?" Stiles asked, his blades clasped tightly in his hands.

"No."

"Alright," Stiles nodded, "Let's take them out."

Allison aimed her bow and shot. A loud yelp let them know she didn't miss. However, that made the wolves attack. Seven of them came out of the shadows. Claws and teeth extended.

Stiles was careful to dodge as many claws as he could. This pack wasn't smart. They were erratic and didn't think their attacks through. Stiles had studied the way werewolves attacked. Very few of them attacked like a human would. Most of them attacked with their animal instincts. He was able to guess their attacks and counter them, however there were too many. 

"Allison, the alpha," Stiles pointed to where the wolf was retreating. She stabbed an arrow through the eye of an attacking beta and bolted after him.

"Allison," Stiles yelled after her, but it was too late. He wanted to follow, to keep her in his sights but the remaining three betas surrounded Stiles. 

He countered an attack, which only landed him face to face with another one. The wolf grabbed his throat with a clawed hand and squeezed. 

Stiles swung, landing a blade into the side of the wolf's neck. It forced Stiles to be released. He instantly kicked out towards another wolf, but his leg was caught, and he was thrown back into a nearby tree. 

The air was pushed from his lungs. He gasped to refill them. His vision wavered slightly and the pain in his back let him know he had broken several ribs. His arm was bleeding from where his stitches had ripped open. The wound, only two days old, hadn't had time to fully heal.

He fought to keep his vision from darkening but the trickle of liquid he felt on his temple told him his head was bleeding.

He swung out weakly as someone approached him, but his wrist was easily caught. This was it. This is how he was going to die. There was no way he was getting out of there alive. He only prayed Allison did.


	10. I'm so sorry

Chris ran a hand over his face before turning to his daughter. "You just left him to fend off the others while you went after the alpha?" his tone was sharp and accusing.

"There were only three. When I got back, they were all dead, but Stiles was gone, I don't..." Allison bit at her bottom lip, tears in her eyes.

"This is too far, Allison," Chris snapped. "These contracts...you need to stop."

"Stop?" Allison gaped at her father.

"Yes, I get it, you're angry but these contracts are dangerous and-"

"If I don't do them, who will?" Allison cut in; the anger evident on her face.

Chris clenched his jaw. "Ever since your mother died you've been-"

"Don't," She cut in again. "Don't bring mom into this."

"You're sounding more like Kate," Chris huffed. He loved his sister, but she was brutal and held no compassion. He never wanted that for Allison but as time went on, it was becoming more evident in her actions.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Allison snapped. 

"Because it makes you do things like this. Putting Stiles life in danger like that? How could you do that?"

The anger slid from Allison's features, turning into guilt and worry. "I didn't mean to. The alpha was getting away, and I thought Stiles could hold them off until I took out the alpha. I didn't mean for this to happen," The tears were sliding down her pale cheeks now.

"And you've tried calling him?" 

"Yes, several times. His car was still there. I yelled for him but..." Allison pursed her lips to hold back a sob. If anything happened to Stiles, she would never forgive herself. Maybe her father was right. Maybe she was too caught up in taking out as many wolves as possible that she wasn't thinking clearly.

"Let's get a few hunters together to find him," Chris grabbed his keys from the table and headed for the door.

"Dad, what if..." Allison trailed off, unable to say it.

"Don't think like that. Come on," He walked over and put an arm around her shoulders as he led her towards the door.

She pulled it open only to see Stiles laid on the porch, unconscious and bloody.

"Stiles," She dropped down next to him to check his pulse. "He's alive," she sobbed, gripping her beat friend to her chest.

Chris wasted no time pulling the unconscious hunter from his daughter's clutch. "We need to get him to Kira."

-

"How could you do that?" Theo's voice rose loud enough for it to echo in the empty room of the loft Derek had claimed for them.

"He's our best chance of ending this war, you know that," Derek growled at his beta.

"Theo's right, you shouldn't have warned him," Erica piped in next, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I agree. Let him die," Cora shrugged.

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Derek turned to his sister with a glare.

"He's trying to kill us," Cora took a challenging step towards the alpha.

"I understand that, but I can get through to him, I know it."

"How? He's worse than any of the other hunters that have been put on our trail," Scott questioned next. His tone wasn't as accusing as the others, but the doubt was still there.

"And he's the closest to finding us. We had to relocate, or have you forgotten?" Cora gestured to the large brick room.

"I'm aware, Cora, but he's also been lied to. He thinks we're responsible for his father's death. If I can get him to see the truth, then we can turn the tide." Derek's patience for his pack was truly remarkable. But he viewed being an alpha as being a leader not a dictator. Sure, he would put them in their place when needed, but he wanted them to feel heard, understood, like they mattered. In a world where wolves were looked down on, they needed that at least.

-

Stiles woke with a pounding headache. He sat up only to feel a sharp jab in his left side. 

"Stiles," Allison's voice made him turn his head quickly, which he regretted as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

Allison was by his side in an instant, pulling him into her, a sob ripping from her throat. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," She repeated over and over.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm fine," Stiles put his arm around her gently.

"No, it's not. I was stupid and I risked your life. I shouldn't have done that. I could have lost you," Allison pulled back then, her eyes red from the tears.

"What...what happened?" Stiles glanced around to see he was on Allison's couch.

"You don't remember?" Allison frowned.

Stiles only shook his head. The last thing he remembered was someone kneeling in front of him as he tried to lash out, he blacked out.

"I guess that makes sense. Kira said you had a nasty concussion."

So that explained the rip-roaring headache and the dizziness.

"I went after the alpha and when I came back you were gone. The other wolves were dead. I thought you left but your car was still there. I called for you, but you didn't answer. I should have known you'd drag yourself out and back home. Dad and I were going to get a search party together, but we found you passed out on Dad's porch," Allison continued.

Stiles frowned. He hadn't dragged himself out of the woods. He should have been killed. That means someone else killed those wolves and dragged him to Chris' house.

"I'm so glad you're okay and that you're such a good hunter," Allison pulled Stiles into another painful hug.

Stiles only hugged back, not wanting to admit that someone saved his life. He only wondered who.

A nagging at the back of his mind told him that he knew who it was, but he refused to acknowledge it. Why would he have done it? 

A phrase from their last conversation replayed in Stiles' mind.

'I'm not the monster you think me to be.'

What kind of game was this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I wanted to get this up yesterday but I didn't have time.


	11. Why

*Six months since assignment given*

Stiles downed the last of his coffee, it was mostly cold as it had sat untouched as he flipped through the same six pages in front of him.

A text from Allison told him that he was to pick up dessert for dinner that night. Tossing the empty coffee cup into the trash, he headed for the front door.

"Have a good night," The barista called after him cheerfully. 

Stiles gave a dismissive wave, his nose once again buried in the folder that held no new information. He was convinced he would find something he missed if he just looked one more time.

He squeezed the bridge of his nose as he walked down the sidewalk towards where he'd parked his car. Not paying attention, he almost ran into a light pole. He dodged it but only succeeded in knocking into another person.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Stiles apologized, his hand reaching out to steady the man.

Stiles froze when soft green eyes met his from under a jacket hood. His hand paused on the other's forearm.

"You," Stiles barely whispered.

Derek remained emotionless. 

Stiles instinctively went to reach for his blades, but he didn't have them. He hadn't expected to run into trouble while getting a coffee. What was Derek doing out in the open? Granted he was covered and would likely go unnoticed, it still seemed like a risk.

Derek's eyes dropped to the file in Stiles' other hand. The name 'Hale' was written at the top. "I suggest you expand your research; you might find the answers you're looking for." With that Derek stepped back and headed down the sidewalk, leaving Stiles gaping after him.

Stiles watched as Derek slipped into the coffee shop Stiles had just come out of. Without thinking Stiles headed back towards the coffee cup café. 

By the time he reached the counter, Derek had already ordered. The hood now pushed back. 

Stiles had never seen Derek so clearly. Normally it was only by the moon's glow. But under the shop's lights, Stiles saw light skin, smooth as stone. Dark thick eyebrows hooded the soft green Stiles had never been able to fully appreciate in the shadows of the forest before. His lashes dark and long. His beard trimmed short. 

Derek didn't seem surprised by Stiles' sudden appearance behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles growled; his eyes darting out as if someone might see them together.

Derek, without saying a word, gestured to their surroundings.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What are the odds that we would run into each other?" 

"Pretty good considering I've been watching you," Derek answered as he turned to the approaching barista.

"Derek Hale," She batted her eyelashes and handed over a fresh coffee.

"Thanks...Andy," Derek dropped his eyes to her nametag before as he took the cup. A sweet smile spread across his lips.

It was baffling to see. Derek seemed like a normal guy. A really good-looking normal guy. Stiles shoved the thought down as Derek turned back to him, the smile fading as he did so.

"You've been watching me?" Stiles demanded.

"You're a threat," Derek said as if he was reminding Stiles of the fact.

"You've been moving your pack. That's why I can't locate you." Realization washed over Stiles. His jaw clenched and his hand gripped the file tighter.

Derek only raised his eyebrows in answer before making his way towards the door.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me?" Stiles frowned then. If Derek had been watching him, he'd have had ample opportunity. 

"I don't want you dead, Stiles," Derek pushed open the door to the coffee shop with the hunter on his heels. 

Stiles faltered briefly. "Why? I want you dead."

Derek turned to Stiles with a sigh. "I know you do." His sage green eyes dropped from Stiles' to the file still clutched in the hunter's hand, "I hope you find what you're looking for."

With that Derek turned and walked away.

Stiles fought with the mixed emotions he was feeling. Anger, frustration, and confusion. Anger at Derek for watching him. Frustration at the fact that all his searching had been for nothing. And confusion because he wanted to know what Derek meant by expanding his research. How did Derek know what Stiles was looking for?

He watched the receding figure until he turned the corner, out of sight. Stiles' shoulders slumped and he turned back towards the way he'd been walking before.

-

Allison pulled open the door with an annoyed look that only grew when she saw the lack of dessert in Stiles' hands.

"You're late."

"I now, I'm sorry."

"And you forgot dessert."

"Shit," Stiles had been so sidetracked with running into Derek he completely forgot about dinner all together until he got a text from Allison asking where he was.

"Is that Stiles?" Chris' voice spoke from within the house, a hopeful lilt in his tone.

"Yeah," Allison stepped aside allowing her best friend in.

"Sorry I'm late, I was on the other side of town and...anyway, it smells amazing," Stiles smiled at Chris.

"Dad made chicken parmesan," Allison crossed her arms. "You've missed so many dinners, he thought making your favorite you get you to actually show."

Stiles sighed, "Ally."

She held up a hand. "I know, I know, Derek Hale must be stopped," She rolled her eyes.

"Allison, come on, cut him some slack. I know for a fact that the council has been on his ass about this," Chris piped in, putting a hand around Stiles' shoulder and leading him towards the dining room table. "I am glad you made it though. Last time I saw you, you were half dead on my doorstep."

"I know, I really am sorry. I was so sure I was getting close," Stiles' shoulders slumped. It was the whole reason he'd even agreed to dinner. Of course, until he'd run into Derek, who told him otherwise.

"Was?" Allison frowned as she sat down across from Stiles.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he's nowhere again," Stiles ran a hand over his face. How was he supposed to find someone who was always watching him? It was like cheating at chess.

"I talked to you like an hour ago, what changed?" Allison leaned forward, her tone said she felt bad for Stiles, but he knew she was relieved. She feared the day Stiles found Derek and his pack.

He opened his mouth to tell her about running into Derek, but the words that came out were, "The evidence wasn't there, like I thought."

"I'm sorry, Stiles, I know this has been a long six months. When was the last time you even saw him?" Chris asked as he dished out the meal he'd cooked.

"Ummm," Stiles tried to look thoughtful. Before today it had been when he helped Allison with her contract, but they didn't know about that.

"Dad," Allison shot him a look that said that had been the wrong question to ask.

"I-I'm sure you've got him in hiding. You're obviously a serious threat to him and his pack. I'm sure he knows all about you by now," Chris offered an encouraging smile.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "I'm sure," he snorted.

A small wave of guilt washed over him as Allison reached over and placed a comforting hand on his. Why was he lying to them? Why hadn't he told them about Derek's warning before? Because it was strange for a werewolf to warn the hunter trying to kill him? Because after that someone had pulled him half dead from the woods to Chris' house? Stiles hadn't done anything wrong. 

So then why hadn't Stiles told them that he ran into Derek earlier? That Derek had admitted to watching Stiles? That Derek had claimed to not want Stiles Dead? That he had suggested Stiles expand his research to find the answers he was looking for? Maybe because he knew that deep, deep down there was doubt lurking and that scared the hell out of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I've been in a lot of pain! I'm having to write in shorter sessions so it takes me longer to get a chapter done!


	12. September 13th 2007

Instead of going home after dinner that night, like he normally would have, Stiles found himself taking a detour. He drove his jeep down the dark winding roads to the old Beacon Hills cemetery. He parked in the empty parking lot and just sat staring out at the moonlit gravestones. 

He hated coming here, he didn't do it often. Usually only on the anniversary of his mother or father's death. 

It was neither of those.

He pushed open the driver's side door and forced his feet forward towards the familiar grave. 

He stopped in front of the one that read 'Johnathan Noah Stilinski'. Anyone that knew the Sheriff, knew him as Noah but Stiles remembered the few occasions where his mother would call him John, usually during a serious conversation.

Stiles stood stiff, staring down at the words, 'loving father, beloved sheriff, gone too soon'

Gone. That word had always pissed Stiles off. It should have read; taken too soon. His father had been taken from him.

Stiles grit his teeth, his finger coming up instinctually to grip at the silver that hung from his neck.

"Dad, I'm...I'm lost..." Stiles trailed off unsure of what to say next. He looked up to where a Waning Gibbous moon looked out from the clear sky, accompanied by thousands of stars.

He remembered spending hours learning about the moon's different phases and the pull it had on werewolves. He'd rolled his eyes at Allison at the time, claiming it to be a waste of time.

Now his eyes were looking to it as if it held the answers he needed. 

"I lied to them, dad," Stiles dropped his eyes away from the sky and back to the grave. "I told them I hadn't seen Derek in weeks. That's not true. I never lie to Allison. I ran into him today."

Stiles closed his eyes and imagined his father's voice asking him what had been said. 

"He told me to expand my research and I might find what I'm looking for. I don't even know what I'm looking for. I mean I'm looking for him but it's more than that. There's something missing and..." He trailed off wishing that his father really was there to offer him advice.

"For the first time in my life, I'm doubting. What if I can't trust them? Not Allison necessarily but the council, hunters in general. They let this happen to you. They let the wolves get this bad. They let innocents die," Stiles frowned harshly to keep any tears from surfacing. He hated crying; it wasn't something he did often. Victoria, Allison's mother, had ingrained it into them that they had to be strong. There wasn't time for weakness. 

"I know I'm reaching, I'm just...frustrated," Stiles continued, all sign of tears pushed away. "I've been at this for six months and there's nothing. This pack is supposedly their most dangerous and yet they have nothing on them. No pack count. No location. No patterns. Hell, I can barely find any information on the fire. It just seems like someone's hiding something. I know some things have to get buried because of the media but..." Stiles snapped his head up then. "You knew something. That's why the wolves took you out. They buried you."

This wasn't exactly news to Stiles, but maybe if he could find out what his dad knew, he would find Derek and his pack. 

Stiles headed for the exit of the graveyard when he paused. He'd never visited the graves of the hunters killed in the fire. He'd learned about them but never thought to see where they were buried. He knew their names by heart. 

Heather Byers, Seth Byers, their unborn child, Marcus Davenport, Casey Andrews, Nicholas Helms, Victor Shaw, Daniel Shaw and Cole Price, amongst others.

Stiles started to glance at the names in search of any that caught his eye. Any with those names and the date of the infamous fire. 

Stiles recalled how close Chris argent had been to being in that house that night. He'd been on his way when Gerard had ended up in the hospital. He'd started coughing blood and been rushed to the hospital. Chris had skipped the treaty signing and in doing so, lived to see another day. 

Stiles found the first of the familiar names; Marcus Davenport. He'd been one of the council members. There had originally been six. Casey Andrews had been one of the others along side Victor Shaw with his son, Daniel, in succession to take his place.

Stiles stared at the name he'd heard many times growing up, he knew the family members of this man. He knew the way he looked. From the stone, grey eyes to the pointed nose and sharp jaw. He knew the rules this man had put in place for the hunters and the many good things he'd done. But yet, Stiles couldn't bring himself to feel anything. All he saw was a stone with a name. A name he'd grown so used to hearing, it was almost annoying. 

He shouldn't feel this way. Feel this empty. This man lost his life fighting for peace. Perhaps that was why Stiles could feel no sympathy. This man tried to see these monsters as equals, when they weren't.

Once again Derek's words echoed in his head. 

'I'm not the monster you think me to be'

Stiles turned away from the grave in search of the couple who had lost their child as well. Perhaps he could find the sympathy he sought there. 

As he scanned name after name, he faltered at a one that was familiar, yet he did not know.

"Lily Hale," Stiles said the name aloud as if that might help put some recognition to it. It did not.

He knelt in front and read; "Lily Hale January 9th 2001-September 13th 2007 Beloved Daughter, Beloved sister, Beloved niece, Beloved granddaughter, lost too soon."

He glanced next to see another Hale name, "Liam Hale August 3rd 2006-September 13th 2007, Beloved son, Beloved brother, Beloved Nephew, Beloved grandson, lost too soon."

Another one, "Evangeline Hale, April 16th 1981- September 13th 2007."

Stiles' heart was slamming heavily against his chest wall. He knew that date. September 13th 2007. It wasn't one he was allowed to forget. But why were these children's graves here? They had a code. It was Marcus Davenport's code in fact. Kids weren't to be harmed. This little girl had only been six. The little boy barely two.

He glanced over once more, only for his breath to hitch and his throat to tighten.

Peter Hale.

Stiles knew for a fact he'd not been killed the day of the fire. He'd taken over the pack when Talia was taken out.

The date on the grave confirmed he was right. 

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Anger and confusion surged through him. He wanted answers. Without thinking and with no weapons, he marched towards the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute! I promise now that the holidays are over and I'm not exerting myself in other ways, I'll be able to update a bit more. But I'm still in a lot of pain so bear with me as I won't be as fast as I typically am.


	13. What if?

Stiles' feet snapped through the underbrush with no regard for the dangers that likely awaited him. He knew Derek was watching him and he knew if Derek wanted him dead, he'd be dead already. So, with no weapons, he marched into the barely lit swell of trees.

Throwing his hands up he shouted, "I know you're out there. You told me to expand my research, well here I am!" 

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" A voice asked from Stiles' left, causing him to whip around to see a set of yellow eyes step out of the shadows.

Stiles regretted not having his blades with him as this wasn't Derek. However, as the wolf stepped closer, he recognized him.

"I want to talk to Derek," Stiles demanded not backing away though every instinct in his body told him to.

"Why?" The beta asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I want answers."

Scott. Stiles thought to himself. The wolf's name was Scott.

The beta only glared, "You won't believe him."

Stiles swallowed as he tried a different approach, "Scott, there are children in that graveyard. I want to know why." His hands clenched at his sides. 

The wolf stiffened at the use of his name.

"You know why," Derek's voice spoke up from behind Stiles then.

The hunter took a step back and to the right. He didn't like having wolves on either side of him with no weapons.

"What happened to staying back?" Scott growled at his alpha.

"He's unarmed," Derek spoke calmly stepping in closer to Stiles.

Stiles tried to ignore the way his skin pricked with uncertainty. He knew Derek didn't want him dead. Though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"Who were Lily and Liam?" Stiles didn't bother wasting any time. He needed answers.

"My niece and nephew," Derek answered simply.

"Peter," It wasn't posed as a question, but Derek nodded in confirmation.

"They died the day of the fire. How?" 

Derek's jaw clenched slightly, and this throat bobbed with an uncertain swallow. "I told you, expand your research and you'll find the answers you're looking for."

"Stop being so fucking cryptic and just tell me what happened," Stiles snapped.

A smirk tugged at Derek's lips but before he could answer Stiles' name could be heard near where his jeep was.

Derek perked his ears before turning back to the hunter, "Until next time."

Stiles' shoulders slumped as he made his way back into the graveyard.

"Mason, hey, what's up?" He jogged over to the other hunter.

"I saw your jeep and wanted to make sure you were okay. You don't typically come here unless..." Mason trailed off, his eyes skirting the yard. "Why were you in the woods?"

"I thought I heard something," Stiles shrugged.

"Right," Mason glanced down to see Stiles unarmed, but made no comment. "How's the Hale pack hunt going? Any new developments?" 

Stiles glanced over at where he'd found the graves of Peter's family. "Unfortunately, no. I came out here to try and I dunno...get some answers," he shrugged turning back to Mason. "I've never actually visited any of the graves of the hunters who died in the Hale House fire."

"Oh, I don't guess I have either," Mason frowned slightly, his eyes flitting over a few nearby names, but none of them stood out to him.

"Well, they didn't do much to help so I should be heading home," Stiles clapped a hand on Mason's shoulder before stepping past the younger hunter.

"Stiles," Mason's voice caused him to pause at the door of his jeep. "If you ever need help, I'm always here. You're not alone. I know you have Allison, but you have me too." 

Stiles turned to dismiss Mason like he normally would, but the other hunter was already retreating.

Normally Stiles would believe that if he called Mason or most of the hunters he knew, that he could get them to help with just about any hunt however this wasn't just any hunt. This was more than that. This was something that even Stiles didn't know what it was. But he was going to find out.

-

That night Stiles barely slept, his mind reeling from the day's events. He played it over and over. He tried to imagine what could have warranted taking the lives of two small children, but nothing came to mind.

"They toy with your mind, they manipulate their prey, that's you." Gerard's voice spoke so clearly in Stiles' head he could have been in the room.

What if Derek had known Stiles would go to the cemetery. He'd been following him, after all. What if Derek wanted him to see the graves? What if their deaths had been unrelated to the fire? What if this was a ploy to get Stiles to trust Derek? But why?

Stiles reached for his phone, his fingers trailing over the familiar numbers of his best friend, but before he could press the call button he hesitated. 

"Fuck," he swore to himself. There should never be hesitation when it came to calling Allison and yet he found himself cancelling the call before he even made it. He could trust her. 

But she would never approve of him talking with Derek the way he had the past few times, he could have killed Derek and yet the alpha remained alive and well. 

Shaking fingers ran through his tousled brown hair, tugging in frustration as he went. He sat up in the dark, his hand now falling to grip at the mattress on either side of him, his feet swung over the edge. The floor was cool on the bottom of his feet. It felt good. Cooling his overheated body, pent up with the overwhelming stress. 

He hadn't felt so alone. Half of him told him that he couldn't trust Derek and the other half told him that something didn't add up and that he needed to dig deeper. 

Digging deeper is what got his father killed. Why would Derek want Stiles to dig deeper if he had his father killed for doing just that?

Stiles pushed off the bed with a heavy sigh. He made his way to his bathroom, squinting at the light as it illuminated the small room. He opened a drawer, pulling out a pill bottle. 

Dr. Yukimura. Ativan. 

Stiles opened the bottle, fishing out a small white pill. He placed it on his tongue before turning on the faucet and cupping a hand under to catch the water. 

He tossed the water into his mouth, sending the pill down his throat. The familiarity of this routine almost made him sick. He hadn't taken his anxiety medicine in a long time. Kira's dad had prescribed it to him to help after his dad died. Mostly as an 'as needed' however he'd sent himself into a fit of depression with how much he was taking. With a bit of therapy and a healthy amount of hobbies Stiles had managed to dial back the amount of need for the medicine but it came in handy during bad times.

Now was definitely one of those times. 

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror above the sink and saw his mother's chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He favored her more than he did his father, always had. 

His eyes dropped to the silver pendant around his neck then, and a new swell of confidence filled him. He wouldn't let Derek sway him. He would go on as if the day hadn't happened. He couldn't let the wolf under his skin. He was just being manipulated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to be visiting my best friend for a week in a few days so I may not get the chance to update again until I get back!


	14. Kill me

Being trapped in the middle of the woods with an alpha werewolf on the night of a full moon was not part of Stiles' plan. In fact, he hadn't planned to be in the woods at all, but of course when he gets a call from Allison saying that she's tracking a rogue and could use the help, he doesn't hesitate. Allison is the closest thing he has to family so of course he'd do anything for her, which is how he finds himself in the woods at dusk with a full moon only hours away, searching for the huntress.

The air was already starting to cool without the sun's rays to keep it warm. Pulling his jacket up around him, Stiles scanned the brushy underground for any of Allison's signature traps. Spotting only three, he carefully maneuvered around them. He only wondered if the alpha would be able to spot them as easily as he had. Sure, Stiles was a trained hunter and knew Allison's traps like the back of his hand, but the alpha had been hunted for years and yet still was untouched by any hunter. Stiles included.

The deeper Stiles got into the woods the darker it became, the trees shielding what little light was left in the sky. His hands clasped around the hilts of his twin daggers that sat tucked into his thigh holsters, one on each leg. If Allison were with him, she would be going on about how he should really learn to use a bow. 

"Awfully late of you to be out here alone."

Stiles froze at the all too familiar voice. He slowly pulled his blades from their spots.

"Oh, put those away. You and I both know you aren't going to use them," The alpha's voice was louder now.

Stiles turned to see the familiar red eyes.

"Derek Hale," Stiles spoke between clenched teeth.

"Stiles Stilinski, we meet again," Derek's eyes faded from their alpha red as he stepped forward. It had been weeks since Stiles had seen the alpha in the graveyard. 

Stiles made no move to attack, but his blades were at the ready just in case Derek did.

"What are you doing in my woods at nightfall on the night of a full moon? Tired of your simplistic hunter life already?" Derek quirked a brow. He was rarely so taunting, the moon must have had him on edge.

"Hunting a rogue," Stiles answered vaguely. He wouldn't let Derek know that Allison was out here alone and in need of his help.

"Ah, yes, the lone wolf causing mayhem. I've taken care of him," Derek looked up at the sky as if trying to spot the still rising moon.

Stiles frowned. "Taken care of him?"

"Like I told you before, I'm not the bad guy here," Derek's tone was easy, as if he were talking to an old acquaintance and not a deadly enemy.

Stiles scoffed in response.

"Did you do what I asked?" Derek turned his eyes back to Stiles. It was getting too dark to see but Stiles knew them to be a soft green color.

"Why would I?" Stiles snapped. He didn't like to be told what to do, especially by some mutant dog.

"Why wouldn't you?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the Werewolf.

"Unless, it's because you're afraid of what you'll find. You know there's a chance I'm right and you can't stand the thought of it."

Stiles' patience was waning, and he knew it.

"You're wrong," Stiles spoke between grit teeth. He knew attacking from the front would only get him hurt, he would have to wait for Derek's guard to drop further or for him to attack.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Stiles asked. The alpha could have snuck up on him and weakened him. Instead he chose to talk. Hell he could have killed him in the woods next to the grave yard and who knows how many times since then.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Derek countered.

"I know a losing fight when I see it," Stiles answered honestly. He knew Derek would hear his lie so there was no sense in trying.

"It burns you to know that I'm right here and you can't kill me, doesn't it?" Derek taunted, taking a half step forward.

Stiles took a step back. If Allison weren't out here alone, maybe he would try and take on the alpha, but Allison was more important. Or so that was what he told himself. He refused to let himself believe there was doubt lingering in the back of his mind. He refused to think that maybe there was more to the story than he knew.

"Does it not burn you to know that you can't kill me?" Stiles' tone was cocky and confident despite his unease.

Derek smiled, "Your wolfsbane dipped blades are no match for me."

"You really don't think so?" Stiles smirked. He could see the hesitation on Derek's face. They both knew this fight was far too equal. They'd done it already. Both bruised and bloodied until one of them became outnumbered by arriving backup, forcing them to retreat.

"It's the same old song and dance, Derek."

"Then perhaps it's time we changed the tune," Derek stepped forward lifting his hands as if in surrender.

Stiles frowned, refraining from taking another step back. "What are you doing?"

"If you truly think that there is no truth to what I say, then kill me, but if there is even a hesitation..." Derek was now less than two feet from Stiles.

A swipe with his left blade would sever the alpha's carotid artery in a second. Derek would likely bleed out before he could heal, but just to be sure, Stiles' right blade would plant nicely into Derek's heart. Even if his neck healed in time and he pulled out the blade in his heart, the wolfsbane would end him.

"I can see you planning how you would do it, and yet you haven't," Derek took another half step forward. His tone gentle as if speaking to an old friend.

"Take another step and I will," Stiles refused to let Derek get too much closer, at this range he had a chance. Any closer and he wouldn't be able to escape any attack the alpha tried.

"Do what I said," Derek's tone was almost pleading.

"Why are you so insistent I do this?" Stiles demanded. He hated the part of him that wanted to know if Derek was right. He hated the part of him that wanted to trust this monster.

"Because I don't want to be your enemy, Stiles."

The hunter swallowed.

"I know you're curious about how you escaped the woods several months back."

Stiles narrowed his eyes. He and Allison had gotten ambushed by a pack they had been hunting. They found themselves surrounded. They made the wrong move and got separated. Stiles had been knocked unconscious and when he woke on Allison's couch, she had said she found him on Chris's front porch. She assumed he drug himself out of the woods, but he knew that wasn't the case. He was outnumbered with no escape. But he never told her otherwise.

"I suppose you're going to tell me that it was you who left me on Chris's door?" Stiles sneered.

"It was," Derek answered as if it was some safe guarded secret.

Stiles had suspected but had no proof and couldn't understand why Derek would do that; so instead he tried convincing himself he had done as Allison said, and dragged himself out.

"The pack that attacked you was ruthless and needed to be stopped. I would never have-" Derek cut himself off. His eyes skipping past Stiles.

The hunter knew the alpha had heard something.

"Do what I said. Find out what really happened that night. Find out who really set that fire and who was inside."

"Stiles?" Allison's voice called. "Is that you?"

Stiles turned to see the huntress emerge from the woods.

"What's the matter?" She asked, noticing his unsheathed blades.

Stiles looked back to see Derek was gone. He shoved the blades back into their place. "Nothing. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a few scrapes," Allison nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Stiles grabbed Allison by the elbow and gently pulled her towards the way he'd come.

"Wait, what about the rogue?" Allison frowned, though she didn't fight against him.

"He's been taken care of."

"What? How do you know?"

"Just trust me, come on," Stiles' eyes scanned the woods, as he pulled Allison towards the safety of the awaiting cars. He knew Derek was nearby; he could feel the alpha's eyes on him, even if he couldn't see them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys! Here's an update for you, enjoy!   
Also this is the oneshot the story was based off of, only I changed it up a bit to flow with the story more. Hope you like it!😊


	15. Looking out for you

Once the pair breached the trees, Allison pulled from Stiles' too tight grasp.

"Stiles wait."

He huffed, but stopped in his tracks, turning to the huntress.

"How do you know that the rogue was taken care of?" There was something in her tone close to an accusation.

"I found the body." The lie rolled off Stiles' tongue so naturally it made his stomach churn.

"What?"

"It's rogue, Allison, these are Derek's woods. You really expected it to live long?" Stiles didn't know the real reason why Derek took out the rogue, but he doubted it had anything to do with territory. He'd mentioned it causing mayhem. 

"Derek's out there," Allison turned to face the woods, a new sneer on her face.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "It's a full moon, Ally," he reached for her arm and pulled her towards their waiting cars once again.

Her head snapped up as if in realization. "We've got less than an hour."

"You're kidding right?" Stiles stopped in front of his jeep, releasing his best friend as he did so.

"Stiles you've been hunting his pack for months. The council's getting antsy. You're gone all the time. Let me help you." Allison's determination drained into pleading.

"I don't need help."

"You don't want help you mean," Allison bit back harshly.

"You're right, I don't," With that, Stiles climbed into his jeep to head home. He didn't feel like fighting with Allison right now and definitely not right here. Whether Derek wanted him dead or not, it wasn't safe. Derek's pack probably wasn't the only one around.

-

Stiles pressed his back to his apartment door as he closed it, letting his head lull back against it. Allison was safe so he could back to work. Across the room, his table was scattered with books on werewolf lore, and pages on arson. He hadn't exactly lied to Derek. He just hadn't told him the truth. He'd more skirted the question. He couldn't let anyone know what he was doing. He didn't trust anyone. 

However, weeks of research had proved fruitless. He was growing impatient. Maybe there just wasn't anything to find. 

He pushed off the door and made his way towards the table only to see a familiar car pull up in front of his building.

A new found anger swelled in Stiles before heading for his door once again.

He stalked down the stairs and pushed out the back door of the apartment. When he came around the side of the building, he could see the car was still there.

He neared the driver's side and gave a gentle tap to the window with the back of his knuckles.

"Shit," Corey swore from inside, nearly dropping his phone in his lap. He rolled the window down and gave Stiles a sheepish look. "H-Hey Stiles."

"Corey," His tone was not amused. He held his hand out for Corey's phone.

The other hunter hesitantly handed it over.

Stiles half expected to see Gerard, or Chris' name at the top of the message he had been sending. But the name he saw instead sent mixed signals through him.

"Allison."

"She's just worried about you, man," Corey's tone was sympathetic.

"Save it. Go home," Stiles tossed the phone back into Corey's lap before stalking towards his jeep.

Stiles tried to calm down on his drive to Allison's but the more he tried the angrier he got. She was spying on him. How long had this been going on? It all made sense, Greenburg sending her over, Mason showing up in the graveyard, now Corey. Why? 

Allison had been expecting Stiles when he showed up. No doubt warned by Corey.

"Stiles, let me explain," Allison started already at her door when he started up the steps.

"Let you explain? You're spying on me. You're having me followed."

"I'm looking after you," She corrected.

"Bullshit."

"You don't know what this assignment has done to you. You're different. I never see you and when I do...you're distant. Like you're not even here. I'm worried about you."

"I'm trying to figure this out," Stiles shouted, his hands clenching by his sides.

"You're trying to get yourself killed," Allison shouted back. "Walking through the woods unarmed at night? Who does that?"

"So you did send Mason," Stiles nodded.

"Greenburg mentioned you didn't go home after dinner, I got worried."

"What else do you keep tabs on?" Stiles was suddenly nervous that she knew about him meeting with Derek.

Allison didn't answer.

"What else?" Stiles demanded harshly.

"You're visits to Kira," Allison admitted quietly.

"Anything else."

"No. But she told me you started taking your Ativan again. You didn't mention that to me," Her voice was even lower, like she wasn't sure she wanted Stiles to hear what she was saying.

"Because you worry too much."

"Or you don't worry enough. This assignment was a terrible idea. I begged you not to take it. Now look at you. You won't accept help. You don't sleep. Dad and I never see you. This isn't you, Stiles," Allison's tone was pleading for Stiles to see reason. Begging him to see what she saw.

"I can't stop until this is done, don't you get that? And you following me, isn't helping. It's bad enough the council and Derek's watching my every move, now I've got you doing it too," Stiles barked.

"Derek?" Allison frowned.

Stiles swallowed thickly. 

"I mean, I assume," He shrugged, hoping she wouldn't pry."

"Stiles, what aren't you telling me?" Allison took a step forward, but Stiles stepped back, the anger still evident on his face.

"You know everything, you've been following me," He snapped.

Allison dropped her head in shame.

"I'm only looking out for you."

"Looking out for me? When I took Corey's phone to see who he was reporting in to, you know who's name I expected to see? Gerard. Think about that next time you're 'looking out for me'." 

Allison's shoulder's slumped as Stiles stalked back towards his jeep and climbed in. She messed up. She should have listened to her father when he said to leave it be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short one but it's necessary for the narrative


	16. File

The police station hadn't changed much in the past several years. The brick had been painted but the old sign out front was still the same. The two light fixtures that sat outside the double doors hadn't changed. Even the potted plants that sat just inside the glass doors were the same. 

Stiles hadn't been here since before his father's death. He could barely believe he was here now. Pushing open the door to his jeep, he headed for the familiar building.

He remembered waiting here after school for his dad to finish up reports. He remembered the deputies that would help him with his homework when his dad was called out of the office.

Stiles shoved the doors open and felt the wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks, coupled with a bout of dizziness. He took a moment to steady himself.

"Stilinski?" The name yanked Stiles' head to his left. Making it swim. Catching himself on the counter, he forced a smile.

Officer Williams was standing a few feet away with a confused stare.

Williams had been one of the officer's tasked with delivering the news that fateful night.

"Williams, right?" Stiles straightened his posture, wishing like hell he'd taken more than one Ativan before coming here.

"What can I do for you?" Williams stepped forward, his attention fully on Stiles.

Stiles noted the way the man had aged. His blonde hair had thinned a bit and his laugh lines were more prominent. 

"I know it's...not exactly kosher, but I was hoping...if you had any of my dad's old case files...I could really use them," Stiles hadn't expected much but seeing as how he got one of the officer's tasked with telling him his dad died, he hoped he could gain some favor.

"I'm not really supposed to do that. Is there something in particular you're looking for?" The officer leaned in, glancing around. "I might be able to pull a file or two but..."

"That's perfect, I really only need one," Stiles looked hopeful. "The Hale House Fire."

The slight frown on Williams' face didn't go unnoticed by Stiles.

"What is it?" Stiles pressed, stepping in.

"That file went missing the day your dad..." Williams trailed off. 

"I spent weeks trying to hunt that thing down. It's gone. Like it never existed."

Stiles' jaw clenched. "Thank you for your time." He turned to leave but Williams caught his arm.

"If there's anything else..."

"Thanks."

"And if you find that file..."

"Sure thing," Stiles nodded before pulling from the officer's grasp. He didn't want to say it but if Williams knew what was best for him, he wouldn't look into that file. It was what got Stiles' father killed.

Stiles was sure he was at the end of the road. He'd exhausted all his resources. How much further could he expand his research?

Stiles pulled out a page from his back pocket with a single address on it. It had taken him a while to finally get this. But once he found out that Derek was keeping tabs on him, he stopped trying to physically track him and started to try and track him through the internet. As it turned out, Derek Hale left a digital paper trail. Though not much of one and it took Stiles' level of hacking to find him, but he managed to. 

The address was reserved for when Stiles really needed it, when he was desperate. But what defined desperate? He felt pretty desperate at the moment.

The sun was starting to set, and he could get there by the time it was completely dark, there was a chance the place would be completely empty or at least mostly. That was safer than if everyone was there. Assuming this was where the alpha was staying.

"Stiles," A familiar voice startled Stiles from his thoughts.

He quickly folded the paper and shoved it back into his pocket. "Donovan, Allison send you?" 

Donovan tilted his head slightly, "Gerard, actually. He wants to know how things are going with the assignment. You've gone quiet."

"How'd you know I was here?" Stiles avoided the question. He was getting really tired of being followed.

"I was on my way to your apartment and saw your jeep," Donovan gestured at Stiles' vehicle.

Stiles relaxed some. That made sense. "I'm trying to gather more intel on Derek's pack."

"That's why you're here?" Donovan looked over at the station.

"Hoping my dad's old files had something," Stiles shrugged vaguely. "I was wrong."

Donovan nodded. "You know, I could help. I'm pretty good with-"

"I'm doing this one solo, thanks anyway," Stiles cut in, before heading for his jeep.

Donovan reached out for Stiles' hand. "You don't have to is what I'm saying. It doesn't have to be official. Our little secret," his eyes dropped to Stiles' lips briefly.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Stiles pulled his hand from the other hunter's.

"Afraid I'll get hurt, or you will?" 

"I know you'll get hurt, and I don't need that on my conscience," Stiles answered simply, pulling open his door.

"How long are you going to make me follow you around?" Donovan huffed then, causing Stiles to pause.

"What?" 

"Go out with me."

"I'm pretty sure Gerard sent you to get information, not a date," Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Agree to a date and I'll tell him you're close," Donovan took a step forward, his eyes dropping to Stiles' once more.

"Or I could give you the actual information he asked for."

"I won't tell him."

"So, you're black mailing me into dating you. That's always a great start to a relationship. I'll give him the information myself," Stiles started to climb into his jeep when Donovan reached out, grabbing Stiles' belt loop to keep him from getting into the jeep.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Donovan apologized and then held his hands up in surrender before taking a step back.

"Donovan, wait," Stiles sighed, before grabbing Donovan by the jacket and pressing him against the side of the jeep. His lips suddenly attaching to Donovan's.

Stiles then shoved the other hunter away from him and slipped a folded sheet of paper from his jacket pocket in the process.

"Nice try. Don't steal from me again or the only thing connecting with your mouth will be my fist. Do you understand?"

Donovan looked so dazed; Stiles wasn't sure he actually heard what he said.

Stiles climbed into the jeep leaving Donovan to recover on his own, when suddenly an idea hit him. What if whoever had his dad killed did the same thing he just did to Donovan? 

Donovan used a common thief tactic use contact to cover the removal contact, but Stiles felt him take the paper from his back pocket. However, in order to get it back he used a bigger action to distract from the smaller one. A kiss to distract from the removal of the paper. Donovan had no clue. What if his dad's death was just as much about getting rid of evidence as it was about getting rid of the one collecting it? While everyone was making a fuss over the death of the sheriff, someone was stealing the file.

That meant Stiles had to find out who was at the station the night his father was killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	17. Footage

Stiles swore as he tried for the third time to pass the firewall blocking the police security history. The current feed didn't even have this much firewall. How did the history have so much? What was so important that they wanted it protected so badly?

Stiles took a deep breath before dialing out on his phone. He knew he couldn't risk trusting anyone on this, but he needed help.

"Stiles?" Danny's voice sounded surprised on the other end.

"Hey, Danny, I need your help. How do you break through a really difficult firewall?" He jumped straight to the point.

"Are you hacking into something?" Danny's voice was hushed as he spoke.

"I've tried three different times but it's not working. I need something to get me through. I can get the live feed, but I need the past feed."

"Are you trying to hack into a security camera?"

"Yes," Stiles wanted to be as vague as possible while getting the answers he needed.

"What feed is it?"

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip.

"Stiles? What feed is it?" Danny repeated.

"The police station," Stiles finally conceded. Danny wouldn't have any idea what he was looking for.

A heavy sigh sounded from the other side. "Stiles not only is that incredibly illegal but that's stupid. You're not gonna get through that easily. And that's not exactly something I can walk you through over the phone."

"But it can be done?" Stiles' tone was hopeful.

"Tell me what it is you're looking for and I can run the trace from home using my computer with an IP blocker. One that can't be traced back to you."

Stiles frowned. "I can't do that. It's personal."

"Stiles this will get you arrested. You're lucky you didn't manage to break through on your own. Without a proper blocker your IP address could be tracked, and you can be arrested. What you're doing is seriously illegal man."

"I get that, Danny, but this is important," Stiles huffed, running a hand over his face. He just couldn't catch a break. The paper with the address in his pocket felt heavy.

"Look, if you need camera footage of the outside, you're better off finding the footage of the atm across the street. Those are easily hacked, and I can do that in like ten or fifteen minutes and have the feed to you in the next half hour. But as for inside the station you're-"

"The atm, Danny you're a genius," Stiles cut in.

"Is there a specific time frame you're looking for?" Danny asked. "I can pull the time and send it to you right now without even looking at the footage."

Stiles gnawed at his bottom lip, he didn't know the first thing about how to hack an atm camera but he didn't want to tell Danny.

"The day my father died. You think you can check that far back?" Stiles' heart rate picked up anxiously.

"Yeah, I can do that. Can I ask what you're looking for?" Danny's tone was soft and sympathetic.

"I just wanna know who saw him last," Stiles lied.

"Stiles-"

"Thanks, Danny. Text me when you send over the file," with that he hung up the phone, not wanting to continue the conversation.

For the next fifteen minutes, Stiles paced the living room of his apartment. He was anxious about what Danny would find and unsure what he would do with the information once he received it. The sound of his phone buzzing on the table nearly made him jump out of his skin. 

Stiles knew he was losing his grip lately. He was hypervigilant according to Kira. The Ativan was supposed to help with that, but it seemed to be all the time now and the Ativan was only an as needed type of medication and he needed to focus. The Ativan made that hard for him right now. 

He snatched the phone off the table to see Allison's name. He closed his eyes as he clutched the phone tighter in his hand. He had been avoiding her calls for the past three days. Ever since Stiles had called her out for 'keeping an eye on him'. 

As the phone went to voicemail, Stiles shoved down the guilt that was eating at him. He could deal with Allison once he figured out who took the file. 

Stiles leaned over and hit refresh on his email once again. Still nothing.

"Come on, Danny," Stiles ran an anxious hand through his hair. What if Danny couldn't do it? What if there was nothing to find? What if the footage was gone? Stiles forced himself to shove the thoughts away, instead deciding to distract himself with the inevitable voicemail Allison had left for him.

"Hey, Stiles, It's me. Again. I guess you're still pissed. I really wish you would call me back. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be such a big deal. Dad's pissed at me too. He thinks I should trust you. I do trust you, Stiles. I'm just afraid of losing you. I hope you know that. Call me, please. I love you."

The guilt returned. Stiles knew Allison wasn't trying to be malicious but at the moment he felt like he couldn't trust anyone which he knew was absurd; Allison and Chris were his family. 

A text from Danny popped up on his screen then. 

"Email sent. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Stiles refreshed his email. His foot tapping anxiously as he waited.

The sight of the email made his heart race. Licking at his bottom lip, he pressed the link Danny had sent and fast forwarded to the moment when he knew the station would be running the call. 

Stiles paused the video at the sight of his dad leaving the station. It hurt to see him. He missed him so much. Stiles' hand instinctively came up to clutch the pendent that hung from Stiles' neck.  
Stiles took a deep breath and forced himself to focus.   
His dad was alone but he wasn't empty handed. In his hand was a file. The file. He'd taken it with him.

Stiles zoomed in but the video was too blurry from the distance. He pressed play and watched as his dad climbed into his cruiser. This was an hour before his body had been found. Whoever killed him, knew he had it on him.

Stiles was about to angrily slam the computer shut when he saw a black SUV pull into the street behind his dad. He knew that SUV and he knew those plates. 

The air felt like it was being sucked out of Stiles' lungs like a vacuum. 

"No," Stiles shook his head. It had to be a coincidence. He'd worshipped her. He'd idolized her. Wanted to be just like her. Why would she have followed him? It didn't make sense.

Derek's words echoed in Stiles' ears. "I'm not the bad guy here."

Stiles had to know what that file said. This had to be wrong. He grabbed his phone to call Kate directly but stopped. Would she be honest with him? He then scrolled to Chris but hesitated before landing on Allison. But he couldn't bring himself to press the call button. Could he trust them? What if Derek was right? What if all this evidence was adding up to something more? Who could he really trust other than himself? He couldn't risk the truth by telling anyone what he'd found so far. Not Kate, not Chris, not even Derek. 

He had to find that file. And he knew exactly where to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get messy! Hope you like it!😊


	18. Kitten

Stiles chewed his bottom lip practically raw as he debated sending the text he'd typed up.

"Hey Chris, do you have some time to talk? This assignment is really getting me twisted."

Stiles hated doing this. Hated the position he was in, but he needed answers. He quickly pressed send before he could talk himself out of it.

Guilt washed over him as a response almost instantly came through.

"Of course. I'm finishing dinner with dad and Kate. Can I swing by after?"

"Feel free to bring them with, I could use their expertise." 

This was going to be easier than he thought. Getting Chris out of the house would be easy, Gerard and Kate he'd been unsure of, but this, this would work.

"We'll be there in about thirty minutes."

Stiles shoved his phone into his pocket and tried to push the guilt down with it. This was necessary. If he was wrong, then no harm done.

But what if he wasn't? What if he didn't like what he found?

Stiles shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't think on that right now. He had to hurry. He was on a tight schedule. Scanning his surroundings for anyone who he might recognize, he felt satisfied when he didn't see anyone. He slid into the backseat of a parked car.

"Stiles Stilinski?"

Stiles nodded.

"Where to?"

Stiles clenched his hands to keep them from shaking as he spouted the address to Chris' house. The house he'd been raised in after his father's death. The house that had been his home.

If Chris arrived at his apartment in thirty minutes, then that gave him fifteen minutes to get there, and fifteen inside before Chris found he wasn't there. Stiles had a plan and his plans rarely went wrong.

Stiles paid the driver before sliding from the back seat and hurrying up the driveway. 

"Fifteen minutes," He said checking his phone. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door with a soft click.

He waited, listening for any sound that might suggest someone was home, despite the empty driveway. Nothing.

Stiles hurried then to Gerard's office. This room had always been off limits as a child. He and Allison had been reprimanded many times for using the space during their games of hide and seek. 

Even now just being in the room sent an uneasy chill through Stiles' spine. 

The room was in pristine shape. A large wooden desk in the middle sat barely covered. There was a pen holder, a calendar with the lunar cycle and a planner. No framed pictures, or sentiments of any kind could be found. The walls behind the desk were lined with shelves, full of books on every kind of werewolf lore and other types of bestiaries. 

Stiles had remembered one time during hide and seek, accidentally opening one of the walls, which opened to a small room full of boxes. 

Stiles knelt down and felt under the pristine desk for the latch he'd accidentally pressed while hiding as a child.

A heavy thunk sounded behind him and sure enough, the wall gave away just as it had so many years before. Stiles pushed it open to see the room was just as he remembered. Old, dusty and smelled of stale paper and ink.

Stacked on top of each other were boxes upon boxes upon boxes. 

Instantly he started to scan them for something that might be helpful.

Most of the boxes were labeled with pack names, or hunters that were no longer with them. One box caught Stiles' attention.

'Hale' was all it said.

Stiles pushed off the lid, sending up a cloud of dust.

The box was only half full, but what caught Stiles' attention was the Sheriff's badge that peeked out from under one of the files.

Stiles pulled it out to see his father's badge bent with an obvious bullet hole through the center.

Stiles' hands began to shake. No werewolf used guns. In fact there was only one person he knew, who used guns.

He shoved the badge into his pocket. He was going to run out of time. He needed more information before he could make any clear conclusions. 

Stiles lifted the file out next to see his father's familiar scribbles across the top. 'Hale House Fire'.

He opened the file, trying to keep his hands as steady as possible. 

Many things caught his eye all at once.

First was the victim count. It was much higher than he'd been led to believe. Second was the words written in large block letters on a sticky note at the bottom. 'Possible Arson'.

Stiles' eyes went back to the victim count and scanned through the list of victims. 

Talia Hale, Sebastian Hale, Evangeline Hale, Lily Hale, Liam Hale, Hale, Hale, Hale. Stiles felt the confusion swarming in him, his head swimming with questions. The Hale's would never have killed their own. Especially the alpha at the time. 

Stiles flipped through the file, reading as much as he could. 

His father had found proof that someone had intentionally set the fires. 

'Number one suspect- Chris Argent'

The file fell from Stiles' hand, clattering messily back into the box. A memory from one of Stiles' lesson's hit him hard.

"You know my dad almost died in that fire," Allison whispered as she pointed to the words written on the white board that Gerard had just finished scrawling on. The words, Hale House was at the top.

"Really?" Stiles' brows rose. He hadn't heard that story.

"Yes, he was due to attend that fateful night but as luck would have it, that night I got very sick. I had been stubborn about taking my medicine and ended up in the hospital," Gerard interrupted, glaring at the two twelve-year olds.

Nausea bubbled in Stiles' stomach, at this point there was no denying it. Chris had set that fire. Stiles' dad was about to figure it out and so Kate killed him. It all made sense.

A familiar creak that could only be footsteps in the hall yanked Stiles from his thoughts. 

He stepped out of the small storage room just in time to see Kate walk in.

"I thought you'd be here," She spoke in a tone that told Stiles she knew what he was up to.

The anger in Stiles was too much for him to contain.

"It was you," He growled, his hands visibly shaking at his sides.

"What was me? You'll have to be more specific," She smirked, taking a step forward.

"You killed my dad," Stiles felt the tears in his eyes, but they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger.

Kate gave a non-sympathetic shrug, "I did what I had to to protect my family."

"So you killed mine?" Stiles snapped, his hand itching for the blade on his thigh.

"We're your family now," Kate smiled. It wasn't a warm smile. It was taunting, like she was daring Stiles to make the first move.

"No. You're not," Stiles sneered.

"So I don't supposed you're going to just pretend you didn't find what you did? I knew you were up to something when Donovan told me you were at the police station," Kate crossed her arms, leaning carefully against the door frame, blocking the exit.

"Pretend I didn't-" Stiles cut himself off with a scoff.

"That's too bad. I really liked you, kitten," She threw her hands up before quickly drawing a gun from her back, holding it up to Stiles.

Fear took over Stiles just as quickly as instinct did. He darted to the right pulling a blade and throwing it towards Kate's wrist as he did so.

The blade landed perfectly, forcing her to drop the gun. 

The bullet she'd already shot, skimmed Stiles' side barely, causing him to hiss in pain.

Kate pulled the blade from her wrist as Stiles lunged towards her with another blade in hand.

She jabbed the knife forward, but Stiles, prepared for the attack, stepped to the side, throwing an elbow into her jaw.

She thrashed blindly with the blade, taking a long gash down, Stiles' chest and torso.

Stiles stumbled back, allowing her to attack a second time. This time she kicked his blade from his hand and jabbed her own knife into his stomach, bringing them face to face.

Stiles met her cold blue eyes. She smiled at him as she shook her head.

"Oh kitten, I hate this had to end this way," She leaned in pressing a kiss to Stiles' cheek, very close to his lips.

Stiles took this opportunity to slide his third blade from its holster and jab it into her stomach as well. 

"Me too," He whispered, as he pulled the knife out and headbutted her in the face. 

She stumbled back, leaving the blade she stabbed Stiles with in his stomach. She fell back, hitting her head on Gerard's desk, knocking her temporarily unconscious. 

Stiles carefully pulled the knife out as he stumbled out of the room. Blood oozed from the wound, dizzying him slightly.

Kate wouldn't be out long, and Chris had likely discovered he wasn't home by now. 

Panic washed over him as he realized he had nowhere to go. No one to trust. Chris, Kate, hell even Allison, he couldn't trust them. And no hunter would take his side, would believe him.

Suddenly the paper in his back pocket felt heavy again. 

He made his way towards the front door where he saw the familiar black SUV's keys on the table.

He grabbed them and climbed into Kate's vehicle. It would keep her from following him at least. He'd have to ditch it later, but for now it was transportation.

Stiles fought to make his body work as he drove out of the driveway. He pulled the paper from his pocket and headed for the address on it. 

-

It took twenty minutes for Stiles to pull up to the old abandoned looking lofts. He parked right in front of the door, aware that his presence was probably already known.

He stumbled out of the car, his hands and clothes even more covered in blood. He stumbled to the door and banged on the outside with his fist.

It was instantly yanked open to see Derek, with a group behind him. Probably his pack, but Stiles was too hurt to care.

Stiles stumbled forward, bloody nauseous and barely standing. "I didn't know...where else to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	19. Want me dead

Derek's head snapped up at the sound of a vehicle just outside. He dropped his book and was instantly on his feet, his eyes bright red.

The pack who had been sprawled in various places throughout the loft were now on their feet as well, all eyes on their alpha.

A frown set in on Derek's face as a familiar scent hit his nose. Blood and...Stiles? 

Derek bolted for the door of the loft and was at the bottom of the stairs in record timing. His heart was racing with uncertainty of what he would find. 

He paused when a new but equally familiar scent hit his nose. Kate.

A loud banging outside of the door forced Derek to move again. The pack was still behind him and on edge.

He pulled open the door to see Stiles stumble forward covered in blood, too much blood. 

Relief swept over Derek when he realized Stiles was alone. 

"I didn't know...where else to go," His voice was raspy, and his body swayed.

Derek reached out to catch the hunter before he could topple to his knees. Not caring that he was getting covered in blood, he helped the hunter towards the stairs, but Stiles fought him weakly.

"K-Kate. It's hers," Stiles glanced over his shoulder at the SUV. "You'll need to ditch it so...she doesn't find you," Stiles rasped, his hand clenching in Derek's shirt as his balance wavered.

"Cora," Derek's voice spoke for the first time, looking up at the still waiting pack.

"On it," The beta instantly darted past them and out the door.

"Hayden, get the first aid kit. Isaac, I need several towels. Liam, you two look to be similar size, I need fresh clothes."

"Are you serious?" Theo piped in then. "We're helping him?"

Derek flashed his eyes which shut Theo up.

Boyd slid an arm around Stiles' other side and helped Derek get him up the stairs and into the loft as the other wolves scattered.

Derek sat Stiles on the couch where Isaac had laid the towels.

"How'd he find us anyway?" Erica snapped, her arms crossed by the door.

"I've known," Stiles hissed as Derek lifted his shirt off of him.

"Did you know about this?" Theo growled at Derek.

Derek frowned but only shook his head.

"I couldn't... let you know. You'd move again," Stiles grimaced as Hayden bent to wipe at the stab wound.

"You knew and you didn't come for us. Why?" Hayden asked nervously. 

"I had to know what happened first," Stiles answered through clenched teeth.

"I take it you found out?" Erica walked over so she could see Stiles' face.

Stiles only nodded.

"This is a really deep cut. You need stitches. Why did you come here?" Hayden looked to Derek before looking back at Stiles.

"Cause I can't trust them," Stiles swallowed around the pain. 

"And what? You trust us?" Theo scoffed.

"No," Stiles glared at Theo. "But they want me dead. I figured... if Derek wanted me dead...I would be."

Stiles met Derek's eyes and Derek knew that things were finally going his way. Stiles might not be completely on their side yet, but he was no longer on the hunter's side and that's all he needed.

"Hayden, can you stitch him up?" Derek looked to his beta.

She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. 

Just then Stiles' phone rang causing the room to tense. 

He ignored the blood that oozed from his wound as he pulled out his phone to see Chris' name flashing across the screen.

Stiles' jaw clenched as he set the phone on the table, he carefully pulled a blade from it's sheath, which caused Hayden and Erica to jump back.

Stiles then jabbed the blade through the screen, silencing it for good.

Derek who sat next to Stiles on the couch remained unmoving, but his eyes didn't leave the weapon. 

"He's armed," Theo growled.

"You can't possibly expect me to give up my blades... in a room of wolves... that want me dead," Stiles winced as he resheathed the blade. 

"How many do you have?" Derek asked.

"Two."

"You usually have three," Derek frowned at the hunter next to him. Why would he lie?

"I didn't have time to recover my third while running for my life," Stiles snapped, wincing in pain, a wave of dizziness hitting him.

"Would it be too much to ask that you hand over one? Just while she stitches you up?" Derek asked, his tone calm despite Stiles animosity.

Hayden stood stiffly, trying not to look as nervous as she clearly was.

"Fair enough," Stiles slid one of his blades out and placed it on the table.

"Is that what you were stabbed with?" Hayden asked, reaching for the steel weapon.

Stiles nodded.

"Hayden," Derek gestured to where Stiles was still bleeding.

"Right, sorry," She knelt down as Derek stood up.

"I'm going to take your hand, it will help with the pain," Derek offered, taking a seat on the table as Stiles laid down on the couch.

"Right, pain transference. That's a real thing?" Stiles had heard of it but it was mostly skimmed in his lessons. It was more rumor than anything. 

"We can only take, not give, despite what you've been told," Derek answered gruffly, as he gripped Stiles' hand in his.

A breath of relief was pulled from Stiles' chest as he watched Derek's arms swarm with black veins.

The alpha grit his teeth as Hayden set to work.

Stiles had had stitches dozens of times, usually with an antiseptic of sorts if time permitted, but nothing that took the pain quite like Derek. It was soothing and made the procedure much more tolerable.

When Hayden finished, she also patched his gun wound, which was much less serious, thankfully.

"Thank you," Stiles breathed out as he sat up.

"You'll likely want to clean up, I'll show you where the bathroom is," Liam offered as he held out a pile of clothes.

Stiles hesitated to take them as he followed the beta slowly. Still a but dizzy from blood loss but much less in pain. Most of the pack had dispersed some to give the hunter his space. No one wanted him to feel cornered. He was liable to lash out which no one wanted.

"Why are we helping him?" Theo growled when Stiles was out of earshot.

"This is what we wanted," Isaac answered.

"We wanted to nurse a hunter that has tried to kill us for the past several months?" Theo snapped.

"Look, I don't like it either, but he knew our location and he didn't show up. He waited. He did his research," Malia offered then.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Jackson piped in, looking at the broken phone that still sat on the table next to the dagger.

"You really think him coming in here half dead was something he chose? This isn't a trap. And I recognized that look on his face when that call came through." Boyd shook his head.

"He knows we can hear a lie from a mile away, you really think he would risk that?" Hayden asked next.

"Why didn't Scott warn us that he left? Why haven't we heard from Scott?" Theo looked to Derek who had remained silent the entire time.

"I have heard from Scott. He text me. He didn't know Stiles left because he didn't take his car. Stiles was obviously being careful. He's on his way back, as is Cora. Are there any other concerns you'd like to share, Theo?" Derek turned a hard glare to his beta.

Theo swallowed hard. "No, I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. You've been hung up on this hunter for so long."

"He is going to be what changes the tides for us. Everything I do is for this pack, if you don't like it, you know where the door is," Derek snapped.

Theo dropped his head but remained silent.

Derek had expected some backlash from the pack, and he was prepared for it. This seemed reckless, he knew that. But he also knew that this was what was going to help to take down Gerard and his council once and for all. If there was one thing Derek had learned about Stiles over the past almost year, it was that anger was a driving motivator and it got results. Boyd had been right. That look on Stiles' face when the phone rang had been pure anger and Derek needed that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!😊


	20. Rest

When Stiles emerged from the bathroom in clothes that were no longer soaked in his blood, he was met with a room full of wolves. 

His hand itched for the dagger at his side, but he refrained knowing that he couldn't take on a room full, not that he wanted to anyway. They weren't even the enemy at this point anymore. He wasn't entirely sure who all he could classify as the enemy. 

A wave of dizziness washed over Stiles then, as he guided himself down the hallway.

"You should probably sit. You lost a lot of blood and will need to rest," Derek's voice made Stiles look up to where the alpha was standing in the middle of the room.

Stiles eyes scanned the room of wolves. 

"They're just curious, I won't let them hover," Derek smirked, as if guessing what Stiles was thinking.

"Is it safe here?" Stiles asked, his eyes now back on Derek.

"Are you asking if you're safe here or-"

"Is it safe from them?" Stiles cut in. Another wave of dizziness washed over him as he spoke.

"Yes," Derek answered simply.

"Then I should go. I don't want to risk bringing them here," Stiles went to go for the door but staggered slightly.

"Don't be an idiot, Stilinski," Cora spoke up, having returned at some point. "I ditched the car, destroyed any way of tracking where it's been. And apparently you destroyed your phone. There's no way they can track you. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

"Last I checked, you're not the alpha," Stiles snapped.

A few snickers were heard from a few of the pack members.

"I'm his sister, which makes me his advisor, so close enough."

"Cora," Derek snapped.

Stiles rose a brow, before dropping it into a frown.

"You're not the last one," Stiles turned to Derek, unsteadily. "Your secret is safe with me. Does that mean Malia is also a Hale or..."

"Not exactly. I'm a cousin. Half cousin. Peter's oldest daughter," Malia piped in.

"Yes, let's tell the hunter that wants us all dead, everything about us," Erica piped in.

"I don't want you dead," Stiles shook his head which he instantly regretted. "Not anymore."

"And we're just supposed to believe you?" Jackson piped in with a scoff.

"Of course not, you'd be stupid to."

"Stiles, why don't you come with me, so we can talk privately," Derek offered pointing deeper into the loft.

"No," Erica, Theo and Jackson all spoke at the same time.

"If Stiles wanted me dead, I would be, he's had the opportunity, besides he's hardly in the condition to take me on," Derek growled flashing his eyes at the three betas.

The three exchanged uncertain glances but didn't argue.

"You really got the whole control your pack thing down, huh?" Stiles said, his hand once again itching for his blade out of pure instinct, at the sight of Derek's eyes.

"If you don't have control you don't have a pack at all," Derek answered, leading Stiles out of the door of the loft and across the hall to a much smaller living area.

"This is the pack area. We do pack meetings and dinners and bonding here. There's a spare room in the back corner we don't use. We don't like to be apart. You're welcome to stay there. I'm sure you won't want to go home any time soon."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Stiles frowned.

"You've been through hell today. I know we're not friends, but we're on the same side, whether you like it or not. I told you from the beginning I'm not your enemy. Now that you know that to be true, I'd like to work together. I don't intend to use you like Gerard did. I want this to be a mutual agreement. But there must be trust first. I'm willing to make that first step. You've been...programmed, for lack of a better term, to hate me. I want to change that. So then we can work together," Derek answered honestly.

"You knew Kate killed my father. Why not just tell me?" 

"Would you have believed me?"

Stiles didn't respond.

"I observed you, Stiles. I did my research on you. I knew about the Sheriff being killed. Peter told me. He saw it happen. He tried to stop it and almost died in the process."

Stiles' head started to swim at this new information. 

"I knew that you had been raised by the Argent's and they lied about what happened. I knew that I had to be careful with how you found this information. You needed to find the truth yourself. It's not easy to find that out, but sometimes, it's the best way."

Stiles stumbled reaching out to grip at something.

Derek caught him and lead him to the couch. "You should really sit. I'll have someone bring something over for you to eat. What do you like?"

"You don't want my help," Stiles shook his head.

"What?" Derek frowned, a slight tilt in his head.

"How many packs did I kill? How many of them didn't deserve it?"

Derek sat next to Stiles, "You can't do that to yourself. If you do, you'll be riddled with guilt the rest of your life. We've all made mistakes. You weren't to blame."

"How many people have you killed?" Stiles looked at Derek.

"You need to rest, now isn't the time to go down that road."

"You've never killed anyone, have you? I was gonna kill you and you didn't deserve it."

"One," Derek growled.

Stiles looked over at Derek in surprise.

"Did they deserve it?"

Derek's jaw clenched as he shook his head. "No."

Stiles was conflicted. He wanted to feel angry. Wanted to feel like Derek was the enemy but how many had he killed? How many was he going to kill in Derek's pack?

"You should get some rest."

"I need to get to my apartment. They'll go through my stuff. They'll try and find me. I can't let that happen," Stiles was suddenly back on his feet, though still unsteady.

"You need to rest," Derek was on his feet, by Stiles' side.

"If they find my computer, they can find you. They have a guy that can crack it. I need to get back there before they do."

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Derek shook his head.

"Your pack is important to you, right?"

"Of course," Derek growled.

"Well that computer has the history of how I tracked you to this exact address, if they go back far enough, they will find it. Do you really want to risk that?" Stiles snapped, his arm flailing towards the door, causing him to become even more unsteady.

"You need blood. I'm sending someone to get you blood and then you and I, together, are going to your apartment, deal?"

"Fine," Stiles snapped. He would take what he could get. Besides, he doubted Derek trusted him enough to let him go anywhere alone anyway, not that he blamed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter for ya. Hope you like it.


	21. This Far

Stiles’ fingers tapped anxiously along his knee as he sat on the large leather sofa. He desperately wanted to lay down. His head was pounding, and his eyes were swimming with exhaustion, but he refused. Especially with Derek standing by the door like a werewolf bodyguard.

“Could you sit or something, you’re making me-“ Stiles cut himself off with a wave of his hand. Nervous was the word he was going to use but he didn’t like to let his enemies know how vulnerable they made him feel.

“Uncomfortable?” Derek finished for him.

Stiles didn’t respond as Derek took a seat on a recliner diagonal from him. “I’m trying to give you space.”

This made Stiles look up, his eyes meeting the sage green of Derek’s. It would never not unsettle Stiles how someone so monstrous could have such soft eyes. He’d seen those very eyes bleed red in the darkest of nights and yet right now they seemed so concerned or him in the pale lighting of the poorly lit loft.

“Treating me like a wounded animal isn’t going to make me trust you,” Stiles spat, though it lacked the bitterness he’d been trying for.

“You are wounded,” Derek pointed out gently.

“I’m no animal,” Stiles grit out. The bitterness prevalent now.

Derek clenched his jaw but didn’t respond.

A soft knock had Stiles clumsily jumping to his feet, his hand on his blade.

“It’s just Scott,” Derek spoke calmly, making his way to the door.

Stiles waited until the door opened to reveal Scott before he allowed the dizziness to pull him back down onto the leather.

“Oh, hun, he looks rough,” A female voice forced Stiles to focus his attention on an older woman with eyes similar to Scott’s.

“This is Mellissa, she’s a nurse and Scott’s mom,” Derek introduced.

“Is she…” Stiles trailed off.

“No. I’m human. Just like you. In fact, you may not remember me, but I was one of the nurses who took care of your mother, Claudia,” Mellissa smiled warmly.

Stiles tensed slightly. He didn’t remember this nurse. But he tried not to remember much of the time from when his mother was in the hospital. She had been a different person when she was sick. He had only been eight and it was too hard for him to see her like that.

“I need you to lie back and let me start an IV on you, can you do that?”

Stiles’ eyes darted to Scott and Derek.

“We’ll be back,” Derek gestured to Scott and they headed for the door.

Stiles was thankful that Derek seemed to understand his apprehension. He laid back on the couch and stuck his arm out.

“If you knew my mom, you knew my dad.” It wasn’t posed as a question, but Mellissa nodded.

“The Sheriff. He was a good man. I’m sorry you had to lose both of them. I couldn’t imagine...”

Stiles closed his eyes as he tried to remember his parents together, happy, alive. It was a faint memory. One he couldn’t even be sure was real. But it was one he clung to often.

-

When Stiles woke his head only ached slightly. He went to reach for his phone but his hand, instead of hitting his side table, hit air. He peered over to see that he wasn’t in his bedroom at all. He bolted up and immediately regretted it as the slight ache turned into a sharp throb.

“Whoa, easy,” Derek’s voice spoke from the recliner, he leaned forward as if he wanted to help but refrained.

Everything came flooding back to Stiles like a harsh tidal wave.

He gripped his head, which was pounding more steadily.

“Mellissa said you’d be sore, she suggested water and ibuprofen,” Derek gestured to the pill bottle and the glass of water that sat on the table in front of him.

“How long was I out?” Stiles asked, opening the bottle and letting four ibuprofen fall into his palm.

“She suggested two,” Derek frowned at the pills.

Stiles glared at Derek who put his hands up in mock surrender.

He tossed the pills back and downed half the glass of water.

“How long was I out?” He repeated when Derek didn’t answer.

“Six hours,” Derek sighed.

“Six hours?” Stiles snapped. “What the hell?”

“You needed the rest,” Derek stood as Stiles pushed to his feet.

He was thrilled to find he was no longer weak or dizzy. His pounding head and aching stomach from the healing wound, his only ailments.

“I need to get to my apartment,” Stiles said, making his way towards the door.

“We can go now, I’ll come with you,” Derek followed after Stiles.

The hunter stopped at the door.

“It’s not safe,” Stiles snapped, turning to find Derek was much closer than he thought. The alpha stood a good several inches taller than him.

“Since when do you care about my safety?” Derek growled softly into the space between them.

“I don’t need your pack hunting me cause I got you killed, it’s bad enough I have Gerard on my ass.”

“You think you’re gonna be the one that gets me killed?” Derek raised his brows. A taunting smirk on his lips.

“I think I got this far.”

Derek took a half step closer, causing Stiles to swallow and his hand to twitch for his blade in instinct.

“I think I let you get this far,” With that he reached past Stiles and pulled the door open before stepping by him. “Besides, I have a car.”

Stiles grit his teeth. Damn him.

“Fine, but you have to listen to me,” Stiles demanded following Derek down the stone steps.

“Why?” Derek asked, without turning around.

“Because if hunters are there waiting for me, they’ll take advantage and go after you and I know their moves. I know how they operate. Are you listening?” Stiles grabbed Derek’s arm, as they reached the bottom of the stairs, forcing the alpha to face Stiles.

Derek dropped his eyes to where Stiles was gripping him tightly, as if begging him to see his point.

Stiles quickly released him, before continuing. “They trained me. You may have evaded them for years, but they’re after me. You’re not target number one anymore. I am. You might want to think about what you’ve unleashed.”

“Okay, how do you want to play it?”

Stiles gaped at the werewolf. He had expected more of a fight. Maybe Derek wasn’t stupid. A good leader listened after all. Perhaps that’s how Derek had come to acquire such a large pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry it's been so long, I've been really sick. Like really sick. In fact today is like day two of me being able to keep anything down in like two weeks. I have to go for an abdominal ultrasound next week cause they think I might have a cyst on my kidney, I don't know...anyway. I haven't been able to concentrate long enough to write hardly anything. So I'm sorry this took forever. I hope to get the next one up soon! Let me know what you think!! =)


	22. Stay out of sight

Derek eyed Stiles carefully. He didn't trust the hunter, but he would listen to what he had to say. In the end he would do what he thought best, but Stiles didn't need to know that.

"You stay out of sight. If they see you it's over. I have to go in alone."

Derek remained silent. He wouldn't disagree but he wasn't sure that was the best plan of action.

"Kate likely won't be there, so I just have to deal with..." Stiles trailed off wondering who they might send. Donovan? Braiden? Mason? "Whoever they send, I can handle," he finished with a shake of his head."

"Even if it's Allison," Derek knew he wasn't being very sympathetic, but there wasn't time for beating around the bush. 

The alpha heard Stiles' heart quicken, but his tone didn't change, "Yes."

Derek knew how close the two were, but he also knew how betrayed Stiles felt at the moment. What he didn't know was how Stiles would react to her. 

"I want you to consider letting us bring one more person. Someone of your choice," Derek suggested then. "I don't want you going in alone. You're not thinking clearly and neither of us should be caught alone, least of all you."

Stiles' jaw clenched. He hated that Derek was reasoning with him, listening to him, giving him a choice. There was no baring of teeth or flashing of eyes. Stiles didn't know if he was impressed or disappointed.

"You watched me all the time?" Stiles asked then, causing Derek to frown in confusion.

"Most of the time," Derek answered.

"Who did you have watch me the most?" 

Derek raised a brow, but instead of asking any questions he only answered, "Scott."

"The one from the graveyard," Stiles nodded, remembering.

Derek only nodded.

"Fine, bring him," Stiles growled out, less than pleased but too eager to get to his apartment.

-

Stiles wasn't sure what he expected Derek to drive, but a camaro wasn't it. Though maybe it should have been. It suited him. 

He slid into the passenger's side and his hand gripped at one of the blades on his thigh. He didn't like being in such close quarters with two wolves, much less having one behind him, though Scott seemed much more interested in whatever was on his phone.

"I know you don't trust us, but the blades really won't be necessary," Derek spoke, not looking towards Stiles.

"Can you blame me for being nervous?" Stiles quipped back.

Derek only smirked.

"I would give you directions, but I'm going to guess they're not needed," The hunter huffed next.

"It was a necessary precaution," Derek tossed a glance at Stiles who looked no more relaxed. 

"Is that how you evaded all the rest before?" 

"Yes," Derek looked for any expression on Stiles' face that gave away how he felt about that. 

"Smart. Why tell me? I could have told the council," Stiles looked at Derek now. His face blank of any expression.

"But you didn't. You didn't tell anyone. You never even told Allison."

This elicited a response. Tension and guilt radiated from the human in waves.

"Speaking of," Scott spoke up, leaning forward between the seats. His eyes were set on a familiar black civic parked outside of Stiles' apartment. The brunette was in the driver's seat. 

"She's leaving you a voicemail. Too bad you'll never get it."

"You can hear that?" Stiles snapped his head towards the beta.

Scott only smirked before quoting what Allison was saying, "I don't know if you're even getting these messages. I'm just really scared. Please call me. I need to know you're okay. I love you, Stiles. I know you're still pissed at me but-"

"Okay, I get it," Stiles snapped, making Scott stop. He didn't want to hear anymore. He wasn't sure if it made him sad or angry and now was not the time to deal with that. 

"Stiles-"

"We'll go in the back," Stiles growled, interrupting whatever Derek was about to say.

Derek pulled the car around the back without another word. 

"Scott you keep the car running. If I give the signal, you leave without us, do you understand?" Derek's tone was authoritative, making Stiles' skin prickle in a way he didn't know how to describe. 

Scott only nodded taking his place in the driver's seat.

Derek was about to go for the door when Stiles grabbed his arm, "What part of stay out of sight wasn't clear?" he snapped.

Derek was about to snap back. Nobody ever bossed him around. That wasn't how things worked in his pack. His jaw clenched. Before he had the chance to respond, Stiles was already pulling the door open and slipping inside.

Derek followed behind, ignoring the stay out of sight rule. He wasn't going to let Stiles get into trouble alone. The hunter had been bleeding out six hours before hand for crying out loud.

Stiles shot the alpha a glare but didn't say anything as they made their way up the back staircase. Once they reached his floor, he peered into the hall to see it was empty.

"We're clear," Stiles stepped into the hall and made his way to his door.

Stiles was about to open it when Derek grabbed his hand to stop him. 

He held up one finger before gesturing to the door. 

Stiles realizing what Derek was saying slid a knife from his thigh as he tried the handle. The lock had been broken.

He thrust the door open and he and Derek charged the figure together. Within seconds, Derek had the man pinned to the wall and Stiles had his blade to his throat. 

"Stiles," Corey squeaked out innocently, his eyes a vibrant gold color.

Stiles mouth dropped open as he stepped back. "Corey?"

"You're-You're him," Corey turned to Derek then.

Stiles turned around as if expecting to see Mason, but the room was empty other than the three of them.

"You're newly turned," Derek frowned.

Corey nodded around a nervous swallow.

Stiles head snapped towards the hunter, "What happened." He quickly sheathed his blade as he closed the door. 

"A hunt gone wrong. Mason and I we..." Corey shook his head. "It was a rogue pack. The alpha lunged at him and I couldn't let him get hurt so I shoved Mason out of the way, and it got me instead. We took out the rest of them, but when the time came, he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill me. I knew I had to find you. You'd do it. But then your phone was off, and no one can get ahold of you. I knew you wouldn't tell on Mason. It's not his fault. He loves me. It's not fair. He shouldn't be expected to kill me. You can't tell. Promise me you won't tell," he rambled quickly.

"Hey, calm down," Stiles put a hand on Corey's shoulder. "I'm not gonna tell anyone."

Corey nodded in relief.

"You don't have a pack?" Derek asked.

"I know I'm supposed to take my own life before I turn but..." Corey dropped his head in shame.

"Corey, listen to me, you're not dying do you understand. The council isn't who you think. You have every right to live. Do you hear me?" Stiles' tone was sharp and determined.

Derek couldn't help the way his stomach flipped at Stiles' words. He was sure it was only because Corey was a friend, but it was such a change from the animosity towards his kind that he was used to hear from the hunter. It was a step in the right direction. It had only been a day, but Stiles was already showing so much growth. Maybe it was just anger towards hunters at the moment, but Derek would take what he could get.

"What? I thought you'd be the first person to put a knife in my chest. It's why I came to you," Corey frowned, glancing at Derek nervously. "Does this have something to do with him?"

"Look, now isn't the time to get into it, I just need you to trust me, okay?" Stiles hand squeezed Corey's shoulder reassuringly.

Corey only nodded, though his face didn't look convinced.

"Corey, right?" Derek asked then.

Corey turned his blue eyes to Derek and nodded again.

"There's a black camaro waiting near the back entrance, I want you to go tell the guy driving that Derek Hale sent you."

"What?" Corey glanced at Stiles with a new look of panic.

Stiles frowned at Derek.

"He has to come with us. I can help him. He's not in control. If he's not careful, he could hurt someone. I know he doesn't want that. Do you?" Derek directed the last question at Corey who shook his head frantically.

"Then wait for us in the car."

"We'll be right behind you, I promise," Stiles assured the nervous, now ex, hunter.

Corey only nodded before slipping past the pair quickly.

Stiles dropped his head, letting out a soft, "Fuck," This was getting messy, fast and he hadn't even run into the Argent's, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit if drama. But at least Stiles has a friend on his side now, sort of.😊


	23. Calm down

Derek scanned the small apartment. His eyes landed on the pages spread across the coffee table. News articles of the fire, the file on him and his pack, lunar cycles, werewolf mythology and much more.

Stiles was in the back of the apartment gathering necessities. 

Derek noticed a picture of him hanging out of the folder with writing next to it. He slid the paper out further to see the full script.

'I'm not the monster you think me to be' was scribbled sloppily next to a picture of Derek that he didn't even know had been taken. It wasn't a clear shot of him.

"We should go, the longer we stay the more chances of running into someone," Stiles spoke walking down the hall then. He had a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder and another holster on his hip. This one held a gun.

Derek frowned. He'd never seen Stiles with a gun before. 

"My blades aren't really that effective against hunters," Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek's expression.

"Would you really use it?" Derek challenged him.

"If necessary," Stiles growled. 

His jaw was clenched too tight, Derek decided not to comment.

Stiles shoved his computer into it's case along with all the papers he'd left strewn about.

"That everything?" Derek asked when Stiles hesitated at the door.

Stiles glanced down the hall. He'd left his Ativan in the bathroom intentionally, but he was wondering if he should go back and get it. 

"Stiles?" Derek's tone was patient, almost concerned.

Stiles forced his eyes to meet Derek's. "Yeah." 

He pulled open the door of his apartment and froze.

"Stiles," Allison's voice gasped in a tone somewhere between relieved and scared. She pulled her phone from her pocket. It took Stiles a few seconds to have his gun out of his holster and pointed at her face.

"Put it away."

She paused but didn't make any move to put the phone away.

"Stiles, what's he doing here?" Allison asked then, her eyes suddenly on the man next to Stiles.

Stiles' hand shook as he kept the gun pointed at his best friend. 

Derek didn't move. 

"I said, put it away," Stiles repeated, his voice strained.

Allison slowly slid the phone back into her jeans pocket. 

"Stiles, you have to tell me what's going on. Kate is in the hospital and your blade was at the house. You were supposed to meet dad, and no one could get a hold of you and now..." Allison's eyes slid to Derek again.

Stiles' hands only shook more.

"Stiles, tell me you didn't do it. Tell me he made you," Allison begged when he didn't respond.

Stiles' jaw clenched and his lip pulled into a partial snarl.

Derek could smell the anger rolling off of Stiles in waves. His hands were shaking, and his heart was hammering too fast. 

"Stiles, you need to calm down," Derek spoke up then. His tone was gentle.

"Calm down?" Stiles snapped, turning to Derek. "You're gonna tell me to calm down?"

"I'm telling you not to do something you'll regret," Derek put his hand on the gun, forcing Stiles to lower it.

Stiles allowed him to, as tears sprung to his eyes.

Allison pursed her lips to hold back a sob of relief as her own tears spilled over.

Stiles turned back to the huntress; his expression no less venomous. "So she's alive."

Allison only nodded, confused and upset.

"Then I didn't do my job right," Stiles sneered before pushing past Allison.

"Stiles, what are you talking about? This isn't you," She grabbed his arm to stop him.

He whirled around to face her once again, "You don't know me. Hell, I don't even know me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I know you. We grew up together," Allison's tone was pleading. Begging for Stiles to start thinking clearly again. "You're family."

"If I was family, why did Kate just try to kill me?" Stiles spat, lifting his shirt to show the still raw wound that Mellissa had stitched.

Allison frowned. "Kate uses guns, not blades," she shook her head.

"Why do you think her wrist is shredded to ribbons. I wasn't gonna let her shoot me," Stiles snapped, growing more irritated.

"Stiles, I don't understand what happened. I'm worried about you." Tears were streaking down Allison's cheeks and it hurt Stiles. She always knew how to make him talk when he didn't want to. 

Stiles took a step back then."You are unbelievable," He snapped.

"What?" Allison frowned in confusion. 

"She's stalling, you need to go," Stiles turned to Derek as he pulled back from Allison.

"Stiles, no wait, please," Allison reached for him, but Stiles pulled his gun up.

"Stiles," Derek's spoke in a warning tone.

"Go," Stiles ordered, glancing at Derek, who was at the door of the stairs.

Derek hesitated but decided that it wasn't worth the risk. Stiles said he could handle them, so he would just have to trust that he could.

"You're letting him go?" Allison snapped.

Stiles clicked back the hammer on the gun as Allison went to take a step forward. 

"You're not gonna shoot me, Stiles," Allison took another step forward.

"I tried to kill Kate, you really wanna test me?" Stiles swallowed. He knew he could never kill Allison. No matter how angry he was. No matter what she had done to him. Even if he found out she had been the one to pull the trigger that killed his father he knew he would never be able to hurt Ally. She was his sister. But right now, he needed Derek to get out of there alive and he needed to get out of there.

"What happened to you?" 

"Your family happened me," Stiles wiped at a stray tear that forced it's way down his cheek.

Allison frowned.

"Stiles, please, you're my brother, I can't lose you. Let me help you," Allison took another step, the gun now only a few inches from her forehead.

"If you really want to help me, truly. Let me leave here."

The sound of thudding on the stairs at the other end of the hall told Stiles that hunters had arrived.

Stiles lowered his gun, placing it back into it's holster.

Allison bit her bottom lip, "They'll know I let you go."

"Tell them I put a gun to your head. After what I did to Kate, they'll believe it."

Allison closed her eyes and nodded as the tears spilled out. When she looked up, Stiles was gone.

Stiles dashed through the door of the back staircase just before the hunters breached his hallway at the other end.

He barreled down and prayed that he could find his way to Derek's without a car.

As he pushed out of the back door he was immediately pulled to his right.

Within seconds, he had his gun out and to the person's head.

"Shhh," It was Scott.

Stiles lowered his gun, "What the hell? I could have shot you."

"Derek left me here to get you out."

"Where's Corey?" Stiles demanded worriedly.

"Oh new guy? With Derek. Now look, you're not gonna be able to keep up with me but if you can go on foot for at least a block, it's easier to travel along the stream that cuts through town. It's-"

"I know where it is. Trust me I learned this place like the back of my hand trying to find you assholes," Stiles cut in. 

"Good, then do you know a way to get us there undetected? Cause someone called for backup," Scott gestured to several hunters that were still heading inside.

"How many did she call, shit?" Stiles swore. He counted at least seven cars. 

"I'm sorry, he had a gun to my head," Allison's voice was suddenly heard as the back door opened.

"You should have taken him out," Gerard's voice followed behind him.

"You want me to kill him? He's family.

"He's been compromised. He tried to kill Kate. She's family."

"We don't know what happened," Allison snapped.

"He held a gun to your head; I think we know well enough."

"She attacked him first. I saw the wounds. He was stitched like a doll; I'm surprised he didn't bleed out."

"And where did he get that stitched up? He didn't go to Mrs. Yukimura we went there first thing," Gerard whirled around on Allison.

"I-I don't know...he didn't say," Allison shrugged, biting her lip. Stiles knew that to be a tell-tale sign that she was lying but Stiles hadn't said where he got it stitched up. That could only mean one thing. She hadn't told him about Derek. 

"Search the area, I want him found," Gerard, shouted.

Stiles leaned his head back against the cement wall, he was screwed. The chances of them getting out of there without being seen were not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if updates are slower guys, this quarantine thing has schools out but the kids still have to do school at home and by the time I'm finished doing school with my son, the idea of words on paper makes me want to scream. I hope this is an okay update. Love you guys!🖤


	24. Mason

The dark of night and the shadows of the stairs were the only thing keeping Stiles and Scott hidden from sight. 

Gerard and Allison made their way towards the other side of the parking lot, leaving only one hunter guarding the area.

Stiles grimaced at the woman scanning the area. Braeden. Stiles had hunted with her for years. He felt sick being on this side of things. Being the hunted. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he never imagined it would be this hard.

"Hey, can you do this?" Scott snapped, glaring at Stiles. He had smelled the guilt and hesitation on the hunter next to him.

"Yes," Stiles snapped back.

"Look, Derek trusts you. Sort of. I'm following his lead. I don't trust you, but I trust my alpha, so let's get through this," Scott's tone was no less bitter.

Stiles' jaw clenched at the werewolf's attitude, but his stomach flipped at the information about Derek trusting him.

"I don't trust you either. I'm only doing this because right now we're on the same side."

"Can you handle going up against your own kind?" Scott growled as another hunter neared Braeden. 

Mason.

Stiles swallowed. They had pulled in his friends. What was Gerard hoping to accomplish with that? 

"Hello?" Scott snapped when Stiles didn't respond.

"I need to get that one alone," Stiles nodded to Mason.

"No, we're not here to make friends," Scott growled, grabbing Stiles arm before he could take a step forward.

Stiles instinctually went for his knife but stopped, "That new wolf you sent with Derek is his boyfriend. He'll want to know he's safe. He might even help us get out of here." He jerked his arm from Scott's grasp.

"What are you gonna do, march into the middle of the parking lot and strike up a conversation?" Scott stepped in front of Stiles. "I know you hunters are reckless but us wolves are more methodical. We plan."

"You're dogs," Stiles scoffed.

Scott rolled his eyes, "Speciest much?"

"That's not a word, jackass," Stiles was beginning to not like this guy.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's stupid and you shouldn't do it," Scott huffed, crossing his arms.

"Thanks, I'll take it into consideration," Stiles looked passed Scott to where Braeden was walking away from Mason.

Stiles stepped by Scott and towards Mason whose back was to them.

"Stiles, what are you-" Scott tried to grab the hunter but he was already dashing into the middle of the parking lot.

Stiles wrapped his hand around Mason's head from behind, covering his mouth. He pressed his knife to his throat, barely putting pressure. His lips were against his ear. "Don't fight," He drug Mason back. He went willingly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Scott snapped when Stiles released Mason, back under the stairs where he'd left Scott.

"Stiles," Mason looked wide eyed between the hunter and the werewolf.

"Look, sorry about that. I needed you alone and I needed you quiet," Stiles slid his blade back into it's sheath.

"What's going on? They're saying things, man. Things that I couldn't believe. You've gone rogue. Is that true?" Mason's eyes darted to Scott next to him, somewhat curiously. A hint of accusation on his face.

"It's complicated. I can't get into it right now. The reason I need to talk to you is Corey."

Mason stiffened then.

"Why do you feel guilty about that?" Scott frowned.

Mason eyes narrow before meeting Scott's. "You're one of them."

Stiles' hand slowly closed around his blade. He wouldn't let Mason hurt Scott.

"Is he safe?" Mason turned to Stiles. "I couldn't do it. He said you would. I begged him to run. Somewhere far, somewhere safe." 

Stiles saw the tears in Mason's eyes despite the darkness. 

"He's with Derek," Stiles answered quietly.

Mason's jaw dropped slightly. His eyes sliding to Scott once again.

"He's safe. Derek's a good alpha," Scott assured him. His tone gentle and his eyes soft.

Mason's shoulders relaxed and the tears fell from his eyes.

"Mase, I gotta get out of here," Stiles' tone was pleading. Hoping the hunter would help him.

"So it's true. You've gone rogue." Thought is wasn't posted as a question Stiles felt it linger between them.

"It's more complicated than that," Stiles answered stiffly.

Mason took a deep shaky breath. 

"I don't know what's going on. All I know is what we're being told. You've gone rogue and tried to kill Kate. We're supposed to bring you in, dead or alive."

Stiles' jaw clenched.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Scott growled towards Stiles.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help. You're helping Corey and he's the most important person in my life..." Mason trailed off.

"Even still?" Scott frowned.

"It's my fault this happened to him. It should have been me. The alpha was going for me, but Corey stepped in the way and now he's..." Mason wiped furiously at his eyes as his sentence trailed off.

"That's why you feel guilty," Scott nodded in understanding.

"Promise me you'll be there for him and I'll get you out of this," Mason turned an intense stare on Stiles.

"I promise," Stiles nodded.

"Fuck, okay. I'm gonna lead them down towards a false lead, tell me which way to send it," Mason ran a hand over his face.

"East," Stiles answered, ignoring Scott's frown.

Mason nodded, "I don't suppose you're going to tell me which way you're actually going."

"Can't do that, sorry," Stiles put a hand on Mason's shoulder. "Thank you.

For the first time Stiles didn't feel quite so alone. Allison had let him go and now Mason was helping him. He knew neither of them knew the whole story and they would likely take Gerard's side eventually but for now he had friends still.

"Why did you tell him East? That's the way we need to go?" Scott growled once Mason headed off towards Gerard.

"Because, I know Gerard and Gerard knows me," Stiles answered, nodding towards the pair. "Listen."

Scott focused his hearing on the pair.

"Sir, I saw him take off east towards the old mill factory," Mason panted. 

"You're sure it was him?" Gerard demanded, his eyes darting up towards the factory that sat unused for years.

"Yes, we made eye contact. I yelled for him, but..." Mason shook his head.

"That means he's not going east. Get Allison, Braeden and Devon and head west. He's trying to derail us," Gerard shouted for more hunters then.

"He's going west," Scott frowned.

"See?" Stiles grinned. "Now come on." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update for you.


	25. Trust

Stiles followed Scott through the loft door panting. Keeping up with a werewolf was no easy feat despite the fact that Scott had claimed to be going easy on him. They hadn't slowed at any point in the last two hours. 

Derek stood in the loft like a parent awaiting his children after curfew. 

"Where have you two been?" Derek demanded; his arms crossed over his chest.

"Evading hunters," Scott answered, shooting a glare at Stiles.

Stiles was about to make a smart remark when he was suddenly slammed into by a desperate Corey hugging him. "I was so worried about you."

"Corey, hey, I'm fine," Stiles chuckled hugging back gently. "I talked to Mason, he got us out."

"You what?" Derek growled, his eyes narrowing at the hunter. He tried to ignore the way his stomach churned. He'd been worried sick. He tried to tell himself it had been Scott he was worried about, but he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"Does-does he know where I am?" Corey asked, pulling back with worried eyes.

"He knows you're safe," Stiles assured the hunter.

"You told me you could handle this," Derek stepped forward, his arms falling to his side.

Stiles looked up, meeting the alpha's gaze now. "I did handle it. We're here, aren't we?" he snapped.

"How'd you know Allison was stalling?" Derek demanded. 

"Cause she's like a sister to me."

"Why didn't you run?"

"Cause she would have followed me, I needed you to get out of there first. I knew I could reason with her. Why don't you just ask me what it is you want to ask, Derek," Stiles stepped forward. He knew what Derek was trying to ask. What he was accusing him of.

"How'd you get out of there?" Derek decided there was no point in beating around the bush.

"She let me go."

"Why would she do that?" Derek narrowed his eyes, taking a half step forward.

"Do you trust me or not, Derek? because as I recall it, I saved your ass back there. I got you out. You're the one who left your beta behind. And then I got him out as well. I then evaded the hunters and made sure we weren't followed, keeping you and your pack safe," Stiles was now less than two feet from Derek.

"I don't like being left out of the loop," He turned his eyes to Scott next."You know that."

"He had me running a maze around the city for two hours before he'd let me come back here," Scott spoke defensively.

"You don't answer to him," Derek growled.

Scott dropped his head and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not some beta you can boss around so don't expect some bullshit submissive response from me," Stiles quipped, not even taking a step back.

Derek turned his eyes back to Stiles, neither one backed down. "I would expect nothing less from you, however I'd still like to be able to contact you so I got you a phone that doesn't have a stab wound."

At that moment Cora stepped forward and held out a phone for Stiles. He took it and flipped the device as if inspecting it for a trap.

"Is there a tracking device? Cause I don't do well with being followed," Stiles turned on the phone.

"No. I'm not Gerard," Derek answered simply.

Stiles only nodded before scrolling through the contacts.

"You have everyone in the pack on there as well as Mellissa McCall, if you find yourself hurt."

Stiles frowned up at Derek, "Awfully trusting of you," he commented.

"Weren't you just asking me to trust you?" Derek pointed out, raising a brow.

Without another word Stiles shoved the phone into his back pocket.

"No more contacting hunters though," Derek ordered.

"I didn't contact anyone. I used them to my advantage to get out of there. You're welcome by the way," Stiles snapped. He spotted the duffle bag and his laptop bag to his right.

Derek felt like reaching out, touching his arm, scenting him. It was a way of calming his pack members. Letting them know they were appreciated for what they did but Stiles wasn't a pack member.

"I left one of my own behind to help you. How about you're welcome," He snapped instead.

"Don't pretend you did that for any other reason than your own selfish ones," Stiles rolled his eyes as he walked over, slinging his bags onto his shoulders.

Derek stiffened. He didn't like what Stiles was implying. He watched as the hunter stepped out of the door and down the hall to the other loft room where he told Stiles he could stay.

The alpha followed behind him. "I thought we agreed to work together. I'm not trying to use you, Stiles. I want that to be clear."

"But you are. You need me. I have intel that you need," Stiles pushed open the loft door he'd spent time in earlier.

"I have Corey now, if I needed secrets, I'm sure he'd be willing to help. This has nothing to do with that," Derek snapped. 

Stiles dropped his bags just inside the small bedroom in the back corner before whipping around. "Then why the hell am I here?"

"Because Corey isn't one of you anymore. I need you. A hunter. Someone they can still trust. We need to work together. This isn't about taking out the hunters. This is about changing them. Coming together. Creating that peace that never got to happen," Derek's tone was desperate. Like he was talking about a long lost dream that he never imagined coming true.

"You want to join the hunters? You don't want to wipe them out?" Stiles frowned at Derek.

"I told you I'm not the monster you think me to be, but that doesn't mean that there aren't plenty out there. The rogue's that Allison takes contracts on. They need to be stopped. Hunters have their place. But Gerard's anger is misguided. He took what the hunters were meant to do, and he corrupted them. He used them for his own vendetta."

"His wife was killed by werewolves, he had every right to be pissed," Stiles snapped, before clenching his jaw and turning away. He would not defend that man, not anymore.

Derek snorted a laugh, "Is that what he told you?"

Stiles turned back to Derek with questioning eyes, "What do you mean?"

"His wife was no more killed by werewolves than your father was," Derek shook his head.

Stiles stiffened at the mention of his father.

"His wife was a hunter who fell in love with an alpha. She begged him for the bite and ran off with him after she turned. Gerard found out and became so angry, he worked his way up to the council and convinced them that wolves were malicious and untrustworthy. He then hunted down his wife and her lover and killed them. How do you think the council became so ruthless? They weren't always like this," Derek explained. He took a step towards Stiles who gripped at the wall as if trying to keep himself upright at the news.

"Was everything they told me a lie?" Stiles glared down at the wooden floorboards of Derek's loft. The wood beams taunting him as he fought the dizzy spell. He hated not knowing what or who to trust. It made him feel so completely alone.

"Hunters weren't always like Gerard. Before he took over the council they were fair and just. They heard our side and listened to reason," Derek's tone was soft, as if talking Stiles off a ledge. The ledge being his own psyche. The alpha could smell the anxiety and stress radiating off the hunter in waves.

"You expect me to get it back to that?" Stiles snapped, his head jerking up. His fingers dug into the door frame of the threshold.

"I expect us to get it back to that, together," Derek spoke calmly, taking a tentative step forward.

"How? They don't trust me. I tried to kill Kate," Stiles scoffed. Derek was delusional. He should have known better. Then hunters wanted Stiles dead, they would never listen to him.

"I just need you to trust me."

Derek's words would have made Stiles laugh. Would have made any hunter laugh. No one would ever expect Stiles to trust a werewolf much less a Hale. But Stiles could only bite down on his bottom lip. Trusting Derek wouldn't be easy, but did he really have any other choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	26. Breakfast

Stiles laid on the strange bed in the unfamiliar room. He never felt more out of place. Derek assured him he was safe and that none of the wolves would dare disturb him in his sleep, but his hunter brain wouldn't shut off. What if Corey was in danger? He'd insisted he was fine with Derek and the pack. Stiles had wanted him with him but Corey had feared him losing control and hurting Stiles. What if Corey lost control and hurt himself? What if Derek hurt him? What if this was a trap? What if Derek tried to kill Stiles while he slept? He wasn't trained to be a light sleeper. In fact, Stiles slept like the dead. Allison often teased him for it growing up. The threats were in the woods, not in his home. But now, lying in Derek's home, he was surrounded by threats. Of course, little had he known that he had been surrounded by threats all his life, raised by them. The very threats that took his father from him. 

Stiles sighed, sitting up. He stretched his neck, trying to loosen the kinks that had found their way into the muscles over the course of the day. The sensitive scarring on his right shoulder throbbed from the day's events. 

Normally when his mind raced and he couldn't sleep, he would find himself calling Allison. Stiles' eyes landed on the phone Cora had given him. He knew Allison's number by heart, he could call her. 

Turning away from the phone he closed his eyes. He couldn't. Images of tear-filled brown eyes clouded his mind. He'd held a gun to her head, he'd threatened her. 

Stiles threw his legs over the side of the bed and began to pace the small expanse of the room. Guilt ate at his spine with each step he took. How could he have done that? 

The memory of Derek forcing him to lower his gun hit him then. He should thank Derek for that. Derek had known that he would regret that action later.

He ran a hand over his face before sitting back on the edge of the bed. He needed to sleep. Exhaustion would consume him, and he wouldn't be of any use with no rest. 

He glanced at his locked door and laid back on the bed once more. He would be fine, he was sleeping with his knives on his thigh. Sure, he'd be sparing his comfort for peace of mind, but it would be worth it if it saved his life.

-

Three hours of sleep wasn't much but the fact that he'd slept at all was a miracle. He stepped carefully into the large sitting room only to find Derek sitting on the couch with a book splayed open on his lap, his legs propped up on the small coffee table.

Stiles faltered. He looked so normal. Human even.

"You're awake," Derek looked up with eyes that said he too didn't get much sleep the night before.

Stiles only nodded unsure of what to say.

"Trouble sleeping, I take it?" Derek set his book aside, and let his feet hit the ground.

"How did you know?"

"I heard your pacing," Derek stood now.

"It's hard to sleep knowing there's a pack of wolves across the hall," Stiles grit out.

Derek didn't react, instead he gestured to the door, "Breakfast should be ready soon, if you're hungry."

"Were you just waiting for me to wake up?" Stiles frowned as he followed Derek into the hall.

"I didn't want you to wake alone. I know how uncomfortable you are," Derek responded simply.

"You can smell it, you mean," Stiles scoffed.

Derek set his jaw, "It's not like it's something I can turn off," he growled.

And just like that Stiles was reminded just how not human Derek really was.

When they stepped into the other loft area it was oddly silent despite the fact that the pack was all filed into the large living room.

"Breakfast is ready, Derek," Boyd gestured to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" Derek asked, turning to Stiles.

Stiles only nodded as he scanned the room for Corey.

"He's in the kitchen, come on," Derek gestured for the hunter to follow him.

"Stiles," Corey stood from a small round table in the far corner and made his way to Stiles.

"Hey, how are you? I hated leaving you here alone, last night," Stiles spoke in a low voice, despite the fact that everyone in the room could hear him.

"I'm alright. I didn't want to hurt you. And I'm no threat to them. It's strange being here, surrounded by all of them though. But it's also oddly comforting," Corey offered a small smile.

Stiles nodded. He couldn't begin to imagine what Corey was going through but he was glad that he was finding some comfort in Derek's pack.

"Here, you should really eat," Derek was suddenly next to Stiles with a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, grits and toast.

"What is this? Rabbit or something?" Stiles snapped lifting a piece of link sausage with a sneer.

"Yes, I cooked it in my little werewolf oven," Scott piped in from the other side of him, rolling his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you," Derek sighed, trying to remain patient as Stiles set the plate on the counter. 

"Do you? I'm literally surrounded by wolves that at one time, and probably still, want me dead," Stiles threw his hands around, gesturing to the people in the room.

"They won't hurt you, Stiles," Derek's shoulder's stiffened.

"Why because you said so? How long before that's not good enough for them?"

"Are you questioning our loyalty?" Cora snapped, stepping forward then.

"Perhaps I'm questioning Derek's position," Stiles didn't take his eyes off the alpha as he spoke.

Derek narrowed his eyes. "They know my position and I trust their loyalty." His tone was low and threatening.

"Well forgive me if I don't," Stiles spoke just as lowly. The pair were face to face less than a foot apart. Much like the night before.

"Stiles, I thought you trusted them," Corey whispered tugging on Stiles' arm.

"I trust them with you. You're one of them. I'm not," Stiles answered, still not looking away from Derek.

"I don't know what more I can do to prove my trust to you, Stiles," Derek took a step back, his face giving a hint of some emotion Stiles couldn't be certain of. Disappointment perhaps? But he couldn't be sure.

Stiles grabbed the plate from the counter and looked at Derek carefully, "It's not you I don't trust." With that he turned and headed for the door. He didn't want to stay in that room any longer than he had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of caring Derek. Hope you like it. 😊🖤


	27. Corey

Stiles scarfed down his plate of food like he hadn't eaten in days. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure the last time he had eaten something. He'd refused any food the night before as he'd been more concerned with getting to his laptop. He'd skipped dinner as well so that he could get the file. He'd also not had lunch because he'd gone to the station. He rarely ate breakfast, so he hadn't had one the day before. It might have been at least a day since he'd eaten. 

He tossed the empty plate on the small table in front of the couch just as a gentle knock sounded on the loft door before Derek stepped in.

Stiles' hand was instantly at his thigh before he realized who it was. He only released the hilt when the alpha closed the door behind him, leaving them alone.

Derek's eyes landed on the empty plate on the table, a satisfied look crossed his face. "I'm glad you found the food satisfactory."

"Well, I figured if you poisoned it, it was your loss," Stiles shrugged leaning back into the couch.

Derek gave a breathy laugh before taking a seat next to Stiles.

"I want to talk to you," Derek's elbows landed on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "What about?"

"Do you trust me?" Derek turned his head, his soft eyes boring into Stiles with a look that the hunter couldn't place.

Stiles didn't answer right away. He wanted to know what game Derek was playing at. What answer he was looking for? Why the sudden direct eye contact when he hadn't made it since he walked in? Then it clicked. He wanted the truth. He was tuning into Stiles' senses. The careful flare of Derek's nostril's so he could smell Stiles' scent. The eye contact so he could catch any shift Stiles made. The intense way he was obviously listening to the pattern of his heartbeat.

"You clearly don't trust me," Stiles snorted.

Derek's jaw clenched ever so slightly. "I want to."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I can't hear when you're lying."

Derek dropped his head to his chest. Stiles was stubborn. Derek knew this, but he was harder to crack than the alpha had suspected. He figured once he knew of the news of what the hunters had done to his father, Stiles would be on his side. Instead Stiles was still wary of him. 

"What can I do to prove it?" Derek looked up at Stiles once again. "I led you to the truth about your father. I'm offering you a way to take down the ones that hurt you, that took him from you."

"Don't act like this is some selfless act," Stiles spat. "You're getting something out of this too."

"And I was honest with you about that. I told you I didn't want to use you. I wanted you to be willing. I've not lied to you once. I'm trusting you with my pack, my family. They're all I have. Doesn't that mean anything?" Derek tone was a growl, but his posture remained calm.

"And now you want something in return, right? Let me guess, submission. Me admitting in front of your pack how right you are about everything? Giving you reigns of the whole operation?" Stiles sneered before pushing himself off the couch.

"No," Derek shook his head, which caught Stiles off guard. 

"What?"

"No," he repeated, just as calmly, despite Stiles growing hostility.

Stiles only narrowed his eyes. What game was Derek playing at? Stiles just couldn't see it.

Derek stood, he took a few steps around the table so he was now directly in front of Stiles. "I want you to trust me. Trust that I'm going to treat you like part of my pack. Trust that I'm still gonna be nervous around you," his eyes dropped to where Stiles' fingers twitched at the hilt of his blade.

"Trust that I'd never let anything happen to Corey. Trust that I want Gerard taken down, but that I see the good in hunters too. That I see the good in you," Derek continued, his voice soft. He rarely used this tone, unless coaxing a new packmember. 

Stiles swallowed, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. "I told you, it's not you I don't trust."

"My pack."

Stiles only nodded.

"They answer to me."

"Wolves are unpredictable. Ruthless. They answer to their alpha until they see their alpha unfit. An alpha working with the enemy. That seems unfit to me," Stiles' voice was low and breathy like he was uncertain of what he was saying.

"They've known of my plan for a very long time. You make them nervous because you don't trust them. If you show kindness, they'll ease up. I promise."

Stiles couldn't help the sneer that pulled at his lips at the thought of that. Working with wolves was one thing, but being friendly, that was something else entirely.

Suddenly the door burst open to a frantic Scott.

"Derek, it's Corey. Theo and Jackson got into a scuffle like they tend to, and the claws came out and Corey lost it. He had a panic attack and now he's shifting and he's losing it."

Stiles and Derek both bolted towards the other loft. When they reached the other living room. Three wolves had him pinned to the floor.

"Let him go," Stiles snapped, pulling a blade from his thigh, "That's not gonna help."

"Do what he says," Derek flashed his eyes as the unmoving wolves. 

They instantly released Corey and the half shifted beta scrambled to his feet. 

"Corey, listen to me, breathe," Stiles sheathed his blade.

"Stiles, stop, he's not in control, you could get hurt," Derek grabbed Stiles' arm but the hunter yanked from his loose grip.

"I don't care. You need to clear the room. It's too overwhelming."

"What?" Derek frowned.

"He's a hunter. You're wolves."

"He's a wolf," Cora barked back.

"He's new, he doesn't know how to cope. All he's known is the hunt, you can't expect him to not react when the claws come out, especially when he's not in control," Stiles snapped, "Clear them out," he ordered, turning to Derek.

"She's right, he's a wolf, his pack can comfort him. But I get what you're saying. Liam, Hayden, Boyd, Isaac you four stay, everyone else out," Derek ordered.

Corey was gripping a chair so tightly that his hands were bending the metal slightly.

"Corey, listen to me," Stiles' stepped forward, "You're fine."

"He needs to find an anchor," Derek said, stepping up next to Stiles then.

"What?" Stiles frowned at Derek.

"It's what helps ground us. Helps us keep control. It can be an emotion, or a person or a place," Derek explained, gesturing to the remaining betas in the room.

"Mine is my sister," Boyd spoke up gently.

"Mine is Paris," Hayden smiled as if thinking of the place.

"Mine is my dad," Isaac winced slightly as if the memory hurt to think of. 

"Mine is anger," Liam shrugged, "I have a temper."

"We use it and we think of those things. That's what gets us through," Derek stepped forward.

"I- I can't...I don't..." Corey shook his head. His eyes flashing back and forth from their natural blue to their beta gold.

"Mason," Stiles said then. "Think of Mason. Think of how much you love him."

Corey looked up at Stiles then. His eyes shifted from blue to beta gold and then back to blue before stopping.

"Think of the first time you met. Think of his smile," Stiles took another step forward.

"Stiles," Derek's tone was warning. Corey still wasn't in control.

"I'm not afraid of you, because you're not a monster Corey. They were wrong. You know that, right?" Stiles took another step.

Derek couldn't warn him again though, he was too shocked by the words coming out of Stiles' mouth.

"I know you're scared. So am I. It's hard to trust them but trust me. You're gonna be fine. And Mason still loves you. He told me he does," Another step and Stiles was by Corey's side.

Corey's claws carefully disappeared and suddenly he was in Stiles' arms.

Stiles let out a sigh of relief as he held Corey close. 

Corey pulled back and then reached out for Derek who pulled him in next.

"Please, I don't want to hurt anybody," he pleaded.

"I promise I won't let that happen," Derek answered gently, his eyes meeting Stiles' over Corey.

This was gonna be hard for them all but Stiles knew that they'd be fine. Derek truly cared for Corey and even if he was a means to an end for Derek at least Corey would be safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sterek parenting Corey sort of! Hope you like it!


	28. Control

Stiles watched from the sidelines as Derek worked with Corey in the middle of the training loft. It was another open floor loft that Derek had set up for training purposes. He was currently working on teaching Corey how to better control his shift and how use it to his advantage.

Stiles had insisted on being a part of the training. He wanted to watch how Derek trained his own. Stiles had claimed it was to keep an eye on Corey, but he really just wanted to learn Derek's movements and how he trained his pack. He saw it as a learning experience. However, he hadn't expected to see the way Derek gently coaxed Corey into shifting. He expected much more brutal training methods.

He recalled the many ways Gerard had made him and Allison train. Kidnapping them from behind and tying them to chairs in an abandoned warehouse with nothing but instructions on being home in time for dinner. 

The two of them had to slip their ropes and navigate their location. It was one of the more rigorous training methods used, but it was effective.

"Close your eyes and picture it happening. Use your senses. Allow them to come to the surface. That's how you will have control," Derek's tone was soft as he extended his claws to show Corey how it was done.

Stiles watched with curious eyes as Corey attempted to follow Derek's example.

"It's not working," Corey frowned, growing frustrated. "Can't I just get angry and let them come out on their own?" he huffed.

"That's not control, that's letting your emotions control it. Do you want to shift every time you feel angry?" 

Corey only shook his head.

"Close your eyes. Tell me what you smell," Derek urged.

Corey's eyes shut and he inhaled deeply. "You, Stiles, leftover breakfast."

"Good," Derek smiled slightly. "Now what do you hear?"

"Your heartbeat. Stiles' breathing. The pack talking across the hall."

"Now picture yourself extending your claws," Derek gently lifted Corey's hand by his wrist.

Slowly Corey's claws extended, causing his eyes to snap open. 

Stiles couldn't hide the surprise on his own face. It had worked.

"That's how you have control," Derek smiled as he released Corey's wrist and turned to Stiles.

Stiles tried to erase any emotion from his face. He wouldn't give Derek the satisfaction.

Corey let his claws disappear before beaming up at Derek proudly, "I don't have to hurt anyone. I can actually control this." 

There was relief in his tone that twisted something in Stiles' stomach. Though he wasn't sure what.

"My pack and I have never hurt anyone," Derek shook his head.

Stiles let out a snort at that. He had the claw marks that proved otherwise.

"You were trying to kill me," Derek growled, his eyes shooting daggers at Stiles.

"This means I can see Mason without-"

"No," Derek cut in sharply. "He's still a hunter, it's too dangerous."

"Mason would never hurt me," Corey frowned.

"He may not, but others might, and I can't risk that. Besides they'll be watching him, especially if they know what happened."

Corey's head dropped and Stiles stepped forward.

"I can reach out to him if you-"

"No," Derek cut in again, this time turning his attention to the hunter. "You're wanted more than we are."

"I can handle myself," Stiles countered.

"That may be so, but I won't risk my pack's safety. We don't know whose side Mason is on. He can't be trusted, none of them can. You won't be reaching out to any of them."

"So what we just hide in the shadows and hope they give up their search?" Stiles snapped. He didn't like being told what to do.

"No, but we're not going to be making friends, that's for sure," Derek growled, his shoulders straightening. He didn't expect Stiles to agree with him about much, but this wasn't something he could risk Stiles disobeying.

"What is your plan, exactly?" Stiles crossed his arms over his chest.

"To take down Gerard first."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"With your help. You know him better than anybody."

"He's surrounding himself with hunters right now. He's expecting an attack. That is a terrible plan," Stiles threw his hands up in disbelief.

"You may not like it, but it's all we can do right now so-"

"No, it's not. You haven't even talked to me. Maybe I have another idea," Stiles gestured heavily to himself.

"You mean contacting your girlfriend?" Derek growled. "It's a bad idea."

"Allison is like a sister to me, and no, they'll be expecting me to reach out to her. I was thinking of someone else. Someone they'd never expect," Stiles snapped defensively at the mention of Allison.

"Donovan," Corey spoke up then.

Derek frowned, "The boy toy you were with in the police station parking lot?" he scoffed recalling the guy Stiles had pressed against the side of his jeep.

Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Donovan's been sweet on Stiles for years, it's smart. Stiles never showed interest," Corey nodded thoughtfully.

"I pull their attention to a fake meetup. He'll run to daddy as soon as I make contact. I set up a meeting. They'll set a trap, and while that's happening, we can be setting up an actual meeting with Corey and Mason."

"No," Derek shot the idea down instantly. "I'm not using Corey. You can meet up with Mason."

"I can't guarantee Mason will talk to me. I don't know what Gerard is telling them. I almost killed Kate. I put a gun to Allison's head," Stiles huffed. Couldn't Derek see how he wasn't going to help them? They needed someone else.

"Then lie to him. Tell him he's meeting Corey and then-"

"Yeah that'll go over well when I show up instead. How do you expect him to trust me after that? It needs to be Corey," Stiles cut in.

"No."

"I'm fine with it," Corey stepped in then.

"I said no," Derek growled, his eyes turning red briefly. His tone stern but still somehow soft.

Corey dropped his head.

"What the hell is your problem?" Stiles snapped. He hated how Corey gave in so easily to him. He knew Corey couldn't help it. It was wolf dynamics, but it pissed Stiles off.

"My problem is that you hunters may be fine with risking your own kind but I'm not, especially Corey. He's not ready," Derek barked before shoving past Stiles.

Stiles wanted to yell after him, but he didn't know what to say. Could he really be mad for looking out for Corey? That's what he wanted after all. But he didn't know the first thing about Stiles, and he had never once risked any of his friends lives.

"Tonight, meet me at midnight. I have a plan," Stiles whispered in Corey's ear before leaving the ex-hunter alone. He had a few things to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	29. Different

At exactly midnight Corey was knocking on the loft door. Stiles opened it to see Corey holding up popcorn and a movie.

"I told him it might calm you down to do something relaxing," Corey grinned.

Stiles couldn't help but smile, even now Corey was still cunning and smart. He'd been a great hunter. 

"Do you have a plan?" Corey asked once Stiles had allowed him in and closed the door behind him.

"I do," Stiles nodded towards where the balcony doors were.

"Are you sure about this?" Corey glanced over his shoulder at the loft door as if he were second guessing his decision.

"Are you? I need you on this. I can't have you second guessing," Stiles frowned at the ex-hunter.

Corey bit at the inside of his cheek anxiously.

"Don't you want to see Mason?" Stiles needed Corey on his side. Needed his help with swaying Mason. That seemed to do the trick.

"What do we do?" Corey asked.

"Put the movie on," Stiles gestured to the tv as he pulled a grappling hook from his duffle bag he'd packed and headed towards the balcony. He secured it around one of the railings and slid on his gloves. He and Allison used to use this method to sneak out of the house growing up. The gloves prevented rope burn as they slid down.

"What now?" Corey asked stepping onto the balcony.

"Put these on," Stiles handed Corey a pair of gloves, "And follow my lead." 

Sneaking out through any door would be pointless in a house full of werewolves. They would be heard and busted in an instant.

They were only two stories up, which was easy enough to get down.

Once at the bottom. Stiles gestured for Corey to follow him.

"Are we gonna walk the whole way?" Corey asked once they were around the block.

"Of course not, it won't take long for Derek to realize that movie is over and we're not there," Stiles wiggled his phone just as a car pulled up.

"You called a taxi?" Corey raised an amused brow at Stiles.

"We don't have a car, and this is safer anyway," Stiles gestured for Corey to get in.

Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. The last time he'd seen Mason he'd held a knife to his throat and begged for his help. Who knows what lies Gerard was telling the hunters about him now. He'd held a gun to Allison's head and tried to kill Kate. Those weren't lies and he was certain Gerard was telling every hunter about that. He only hoped that Corey being with him helped his case this time.

"You gonna call him?" Stiles looked over at an anxious Corey. His phone was in his hands.

"What if he doesn't want to see me? What if he hates me now? What if he's disgusted by me now?" Corey frowned down at his phone as if it had slighted him in some way.

"Hey, you can't think like that. Mason loves you. Call him," Stiles reached out, setting a hand on Corey's arm.

"You're different," Corey looked up, meeting Stiles' tired eyes. "I thought you would have wanted me..." He trailed off glancing at the driver.

"Things are different now," Stiles shrugged, his brows furrowing.

"Seeing you working with Derek Hale...that's not something I thought I'd ever see," Corey chuckled.

Stiles drug his eyes away. It wasn't something he'd ever thought he'd be doing. Something sat heavy in his chest. He wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it wasn't the hatred he once felt for the alpha. That thought alone unsettled him. Was he really trusting the werewolf already? He supposed it would happen eventually, he just didn't like it.

"Mason," Corey's voice pulled Stiles from his thoughts. "I'm okay. Can I...can I see you?"

Stiles wished he could hear what Mason was saying. What if he was wrong? What if Mason was disgusted by what Corey was now? What if Mason tried to kill them? What if this backfired completely? What if Stiles really couldn't trust the hunters anymore? Panic welled in Stiles' chest.

"Stiles?" Corey snapped his fingers in front of his face, pulling him back to reality.

"Huh?"

"He wants to see me," Corey's face beamed with excitement.

Stiles puffed out a relieved sigh. He didn't realize he'd been holding his breath. "See, what I tell ya?"

Corey frowned, "You smell...off," he whispered so the driver couldn't hear.

Stiles stiffened.

"I can't quite name all of the scents yet, but...your scent changed suddenly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Stiles shook his head dismissively.

"That was a lie," Corey frowned.

Stiles glared at Corey. "Don't do that," he snapped.

"Don't lie to me then," Corey shot back.

Stiles held Corey's eyes for a moment before giving in. He couldn't treat Corey like one of them. Corey was a hunter always would be, no matter what. 

"I'm just nervous. I don't know what Gerard has been saying," he sighed.

"Mason would never hurt you," Corey assured Stiles.

He wished that comforted him, but it didn't. 

As the car came to a stop, Stiles handed the money to the driver and hesitantly followed Corey out of the car. 

This had been his idea, he had to see it through.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine," Corey offered, but they were just empty words. 

Stiles couldn't know for sure until he assessed the situation. He'd been less nervous walking into woods on a full moon. What did that say about Gerard?

Corey knocked on Mason's door and waited. Stiles' eyes scanned the surrounding area. A part of him wished Derek were there to watch his back. Realizing that, he snapped his eyes back to the door and forced Derek from his mind.

The door opened abruptly and in a blur of movement Mason had Corey engulfed in a hug.

Stiles' hand was instantly on his thigh.

Corey buried his nose in Mason's neck and inhaled sharply.

Stiles relaxed slightly as he watched the two embrace for a long minute. Guilt washed over him briefly for the negative things he'd thought about Mason. How he could have ever doubted how Mason felt about Corey he didn't know. The two of them loved each other more than anything, there could be no doubt about that.

However, he was about to find out how Mason felt about him, as the hunter released his lover and turned to him.

"Stiles," Mason's tone was stiff. It didn't give away anything about how he felt towards his old friend. 

"Mason," Stiles held the other man's gaze carefully. Gauging.

"You said you'd keep him safe. You kept your promise. Thank you," with that he gestured inside.

Relief flooded over Stiles like a cool breeze. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one for you!


	30. Chris

Stiles followed Corey down the small hallway that lead to Mason's living room. Stiles was relieved this was going well. However, his relief was short lived as Corey stopped short in front of him at the end of the hall.

Stiles barely had time to register the fact that Corey was half shifted and whirling on him and Mason.

"I'm sorry. He just wants to talk," Mason's tone was apologetic in a way that made Stiles' blood run cold.

His eyes slipped past Corey to see Chris Argent rising from Mason's couch.

"He's gonna kill me," Corey's panicked tone, pulled Stiles to where the half-shifted werewolf was trying to step by him.

"Hey," Stiles grabbed Corey's right arm, which in hindsight was a terrible idea, as Corey instinctually reacted by grabbing back with his free hand.

Stiles let out a pained hiss as Corey's claws sunk into soft flesh.

Corey's gold eyes widened in panic as he quickly released Stiles. "Oh god."

"He's not gonna hurt you," Mason assured Corey stepping forward then.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry," Corey's eyes shifted between their beta gold and their natural blue as he fought to gain control.

Stiles ignored the mild pain on his forearm and kept his hand on Corey. "I'm fine. You're fine. Remember what Derek taught you."

Corey swallowed as he fought to gain control. His eyes darting up to meet Mason who he worried would fear him. Instead of fear he saw concern as he stepped forward.

"Corey, I would never let him hurt you. I swear he only wants to talk," Mason reached out gently putting a hand on Corey's shoulder.

Stiles noted the way the beta's eyes faded to blue and his claws disappeared.

"I'm not here for you, Corey."

Chris' voice sent anger surging through Stiles in a way he hadn't felt since he'd attacked Kate. He stepped around Corey and pulled the gun he'd hidden into the back of his jacket.

Chris stopped advancing across the room as Stiles held the gun up and at him. There was a look on his face that Chris couldn't read. He raised his hands slightly to show he meant no harm.

"Stiles," Chris' tone said enough. Don't do this. Put the gun down. Let's talk. 

"Stiles, please," Allison, whom Stiles hadn't noticed behind Chris before, was now beside her dad with pleading eyes.

"You knew," Stiles sneered the words.

"Knew what?" Chris frowned, his hands still up.

"Don't play dumb, I know everything," Stiles spat bitterly. He was tired of being treated like the naïve child. 

"Stiles, put the gun down and we can talk about this," Chris knew Stiles and he knew that when Stiles wanted something, he got it. Whether it was a werewolf, information, or the last slice of pizza. And right now the look on Stiles face said he wanted Chris dead. 

"You raised me. How could you do that knowing..."Stiles trailed off. His hand began to shake as his lips began to tremble. The sneer he wore was masking the pain. He wasn't mad, he was hurt.

Chris could work with hurt.

"Stiles, you are like a son to me, whatever you think I did-"

"Stop," Stiles snapped causing Chris to instantly fall silent as Stiles jostled the gun angrily. Clearly, he was also angry so he couldn't reason with his pain.

"Stiles," Allison spoke up gently then. "If my dad did something, I don't know what it is. At least tell me why you're so angry."

Stiles' jaw clenched. He knew he owed her an explanation. He abandoned her.

"Kate killed my dad," Stiles whispered so quietly that if the room hadn't been so pin drop silent, no one might have even heard him.

The silence rang on like a blaring horn in the distance, threating to deafen them all.

"That's why you fought," Allison spoke up finally.

"I found the evidence and she tried to kill me," Stiles explained, his eyes now on Allison, but his gun was still trained on Chris.

"Dad, is that true?" Allison turned to look at her father with accusing eyes.

Chris was frowning and shaking his head. "No, it was werewolves."

"She admitted to it. She was covering for you," Stiles shouted, taking a step forward. "My dad found out you were the one to set the Hale house fire. It wasn't an accident. It was arson but it wasn't just hunters inside, it was werewolves too. There were children in there. You killed them and my dad got too close so you had him killed." 

Allison looked like she'd been slapped. She stumbled back from her dad. "Tell me that's not true."

"It's not. Stiles, I swear to you I didn't do it," Chris took a step forward as if pleading with him.

"You were supposed to be at that meeting," Stiles' voice was still raised.

"Yes but my dad called because he was-"Chris cut himself off as if realization was setting in.

Allison nodded eagerly then, "It couldn't have been you. You were at the hospital with me, cause Gerard was sick."

"But Kate showed up late," Chris said in a low voice that said he was ashamed. Like he should have known. "She claimed to get caught in traffic." Chris ran a hand over his face as he slumped down onto one of the couches.

"How do you know she's the one who killed your father?" Chris asked, looking tiredly up at Stiles. 

The gun had grown slack in the hunter's hand as doubt began to set in.

"I found a bullet hole in his badge. Kate's the only one who used guns. Also, I was looking for a file on the Hale house fire at the station. They said it went missing the day he died. I found security footage of Kate's SUV following my dad's cruiser an hour before the call came in. Then I found the file in Gerard's office. It had all the evidence against you for the fire, plus a list of the actual victims. Kate caught me with the file. That's when she admitted it and tried to kill me," Stiles answered, lowering the gun completely now. 

"I should have known. It always seemed odd that I got called away on my way to the meeting that night. I just...I didn't want to believe it. I had no clue about your father, Stiles. I would never have lied to you about that. I...I'm so sorry. I wish I knew what to say," Chris looked up at the boy he'd raised with tears in his eyes. No wonder Stiles was so angry and hurt. He felt betrayed and alone.

"I don't know if I can trust you," Stiles' tone waivered like he was holding back tears.

Chris nodded. "I understand. But I want you to know that I never once lied to you. I raised you because I love you like my own son. And I truly believe that your father would be proud of you and I am so very sorry that Kate took him from you. I know you looked up to her."

Stiles wiped away a stray tear hurriedly.

"We should go," Stiles turned to where Corey and Mason were stone still standing behind him. They hadn't dared to say a word.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Allison stepped forward, wiping away her own tears.

"Derek doesn't know we're out. He'll be pissed when he finds out."

"Derek Hale?" Chris raised a curious brow.

Stiles nodded and sighed, "I know it doesn't make sense and I don't expect you to understand but he's not the enemy you think him to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while...I've been dealing with some kinda negative comments lately and it's been making me really not want to write to be honest so updates may be slower than normal.


	31. Trust me?

Derek had to hold back a growl as he heard the slam of a car door and the familiar sound of Stiles' voice telling Corey to stay quiet. Sneaking out was low, even for Stiles. Sure, he expected insubordination, not that Stiles was a beta that was meant to stay in line, but this was too far.

"Shit," Derek heard Stiles swear. 

He peered over the balcony. "Looking for something?"

Stiles let out a heavy sigh.

"Oops," Corey glanced at Stiles and Derek could smell the guilt radiating off of the werewolf.

"Yeah, alright, we're busted," Stiles threw his hands up in defeat, his tone full of annoyance.

"Where were you?" Derek growled at the lack of apology in the hunter's stance.

"We're not having this conversation like fucking Romeo and Juliet, we'll be up in a minute," Stiles snapped, turning to walk back around the building.

"It's locked," Derek, tossed the rope he'd previously pulled up, back over the edge.

Stiles glared at Derek.

"Wait," Corey stopped Stiles from grabbing the rope. 

"He's hurt, can't you just let us in?" Corey looked up at Derek with pleading eyes.

"What?" Derek took in a deep breath and sure enough the scent of Stiles' blood was vaguely in the air.

"It's not a big deal," Stiles huffed, going for the rope again.

Derek snatched the rope up before Stiles could get a proper grasp on it though. "Go around," he growled deeply. It was a tone he reserved for his betas when he was being serious.

Derek nodded at Scott, who was behind him, to unlock the door as he pulled up the rope and closed up the balcony.

When Stiles and Corey walked in with Scott behind him, Stiles was already talking.

"Are you satisfied? Taking up the rope? Do you feel more superior now?" Stiles rolled his eyes as he unloaded his weapons onto the coffee table.

"You shouldn't have left it out there. That was reckless. Just anyone could have climbed up," Derek snapped, his eyes landing on the gun.

"Just anyone?" Stiles raised a brow at Derek.

"Just any hunter," Derek clarified.

Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"You put my pack at risk. What if the Argents had found-"

"Oh my god, just stop. Just say that you're pissed we left without your permission," Stiles cut in.

Derek crossed his arms over his chest. "Where did you go?"

"To see Mason, it's my fault," Corey piped in then, guilt radiated from the beta.

"You lost control," Derek guessed, glancing to the cuts in Stiles' jacket sleeve.

Corey bowed his head.

"It was an accident," Stiles stepped in then.

Derek noted the way he eyed Corey. Something was up. Derek perked his ears to hear Stiles' heartbeat.

"What happened?"

"He lost control for just a minute, but we got it back under control," Stiles answered.

"Why'd he lose control?" Derek reached for Stiles' arm, pushing back the sleeve to inspect the wounds. 

Stiles winced slightly.

Silence.

Derek pulled some of the pain as he waited for one of them to answer. 

"Well?" He asked, patiently.

"I can't lie to him, Stiles," Corey finally spoke.

Stiles sighed. "What is it with you wolves?" he snapped, yanking his arm from Derek's grasp.

"Chris Argent was there. I thought...I thought he might try and kill me," Corey answered, with a bowed head.

Derek's jaw clenched and he tossed a glance to Scott.

"Come on, Corey, let's leave them to talk this out," Scott offered, putting an arm around Corey's shoulder.

"Don't be mad at him, I wanted to see Mason," Corey pleaded, putting a hand on Derek's wrist as he passed by. He tossed an apologetic glance at Stiles before following Scott out of the room.

Once the door was closed, Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"Chris was there?" he growled.

"I didn't know. Mason called him. He wanted to talk," Stiles stiffened.

"I told you you couldn't trust them," Derek snapped. "I also told you Corey wasn't ready. You're lucky someone didn't get more hurt," he gestured to Stiles' arm.

"Mason can be trusted, and Chris didn't know. They lied to him too," Stiles countered.

"Mason can't be trusted. He called Chris. What if he called Gerard?"

"He wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do."

"You just said you didn't know he would call Chris," Derek took a step towards Stiles.

"I didn't, but Chris isn't Gerard," Stiles took a step back from the alpha. Derek was never going to understand.

"They're all the same," Derek crowded Stiles closer to the wall.

"You know what, forget it," Stiles went to step past Derek. He wasn't going to argue anymore.

"No," Derek growled. He pressed Stiles back against the wall, his hand on his chest.

"You can't trust them," Derek spoke in a low tone, his face inches from Stiles'.

"I can't trust you either, yet here I am," Stiles responded. He wondered if Derek could feel how fast his heart was hammering in his chest.

"Are you saying you trust me?" Derek frowned slightly, his eyes darting to Stiles' lips.

"Do you trust me?" Stiles countered. His own eyes bouncing between Derek's eyes and mouth.

Neither one said anything for a moment. As if daring the other to admit to it first. The tension between them rapidly growing with each passing moment.

"Fine, yes. I do," Stiles swallowed. His heart was thudding heavily in his chest and he knew that Derek was looking for the lie. He wouldn't find one though. Stiles did trust Derek. Despite the fact that he didn't want to and that his whole life he'd been trained not to. Deep down he knew that Derek was safe. It scared the hell out of him, but it didn't change the fact that yes, he trusted Derek Hale.

A swell of pride washed over Derek and it was like the tension between them grew twice as thick. Desperate to break through it, he pushed forward. His lips crashed into Stiles' in a heated kiss. The anger and want and force behind it were like fuel to a fire. Derek's hand dropped from where it kept Stiles pinned at his chest and gripped at his hip instead, while the other tangled in his hair.

Stiles' hands pulled at the taught muscles of Derek's back in a desperate attempt to drag him closer. 

A knock on the door of the loft finally caused the pair to pull apart, leaving them a panting mess.

Derek opened the door acting as if he hadn't just had Stiles pinned to the wall.

It was Corey with Scott behind him.

"I just got a call," Corey glanced behind Derek to Stiles, who was trying to act just as natural as the alpha but failing.

"From who?" Derek frowned.

"Mason. Chris asked him to pass on a message...Kate's out of the hospital."


	32. Feelings

The tension in the room was palpable. Stiles had been expecting it. Kate wouldn't be so easy to take out. She was the best hunter he knew. 

It took him a moment to realize that all eyes were on him.

Stiles could practically feel Derek's senses working to piece together his emotions. He knew is face wasn't giving anything away. He wondered if his heartbeat was. Perhaps his scent had changed just slightly. If it had Derek gave no indication.

"What?" Stiles huffed when their eyes didn't leave him. He felt like he was on the spot and he didn't like it. What were they expecting him to say?

"She'll come after you," Corey's tone was quiet, almost like he was nervous to speak.

"Yeah well she'll have to find me first," Stiles snapped, throwing his hands up. His sudden anger was unwarranted, he knew Kate would live. So then why was he so mad about the news? Perhaps he'd been holding on to false hope? That was dangerous. He knew better than that.

"Chris wants to help," Corey spoke again, his eyes daring to glance up at Derek.

Stiles noted the way the alpha stiffened.

"I know he does," Stiles sighed. He'd said as much before they'd left Mason's. Stiles wasn't sure if he should really let Chris be involved though. Kate was his sister. Could he let Chris help take out his own sister? Trusting him was still something Stiles was unsure about. He was like a father to him, but he was still an Argent.

"No," Derek growled out, pulling Stiles from his own spiraling thoughts.

"We can trust him," Stiles jumped to Chris's defense despite the doubt in his own mind. 

"See this is exactly why you meeting with him was a bad idea. You're biased, Stiles," Derek growled again, taking a step towards the hunter.

"I'm not biased. I just know who the real enemy is and it's not Chris. You're just mad cause you can't control me," Stiles took a step back, away from Derek. 

Something that closely resembled concern flashed across Derek's face. 

Stiles had never backed away from him before. He inhaled in search of fear, but the scent that pricked his nose was uncertainty. Had he pushed it too far with the kiss?

Stiles set his jaw and squared his shoulders, but he refused to let Derek too close again. After that kiss he didn't trust himself. Derek would smell the arousal. He would hear the way his heart picked up at their close proximity. He had to be careful. It was too soon. He hadn't had time to process his own reaction to the kiss or what it meant.

"Stiles..." Derek's tone was softer now. 

The uncertainty grew.

Not knowing where Derek was taking the conversation, Stiles cut in, "It's late and you're still pissed. Can we discuss this tomorrow?" Stiles took another step back.

"Are you alright to be alone? After hearing about Kate, and the confrontation with Chris..." Corey's eyes landed on the gun still discarded on the table.

"I'm fine," Stiles' tone was gentle but stern. It had been a hell of a night, but he just needed to be alone with his thoughts for a while. 

Corey gave a curt nod and he and Scott left Stiles and Derek without another word.

Derek looked like he wanted to say something, but Stiles cut in again.

"Tomorrow?"

Derek only nodded before backing towards the still open door of the loft.

Stiles visibly relaxed. It didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

When Derek stepped into his own loft he was instantly swarmed by Jackson and Erica. 

"You're letting him stay?" Jackson demanded, his arms crossed.

"Yes," Derek answered simply.

"You would kick our ass if one of us did something like that," Erica objected with a huff.

"You're right I would," Derek agreed stepping by the pair.

"Why do you let him run all over you?" Jackson threw his hands up as Derek checked the locks on the balcony.

"He's a hunter. Not a beta. I don't control him. He's helping us," Derek's tone remained calm despite the growing agitation he felt.

"You're falling for him," Theo's voice piped in from where he was leaned against the kitchen counter.

Derek turned a glare to Theo. Leave it to him to be the one to pick up on that small nuance. 

"He's a hunter. He knows their ways better than we do. He's helping us. That is all." Derek lied.

"The uptick in your heart says otherwise," Jackson snorted.

Derek flashed his eyes at the beta who instantly backed down.

"Stiles is learning who we can and cannot trust. He now has an inside source. Because of his little adventure tonight we now know that Kate Argent is out of the hospital. Whether you think I have feelings or not doesn't matter," Derek's tone was stern, but he kept it even. Feelings for the hunter, that wasn't something he had considered before tonight. However, the impromptu kiss was a sure sign that that was the path Derek was headed down.

"Derek, you know we trust you," Erica's tone was concerned now but Derek smelled the nerves rolling off of her. "but he's a hunter...and we're just worried that your feelings might be clouding your...judgement a bit..." She trailed off, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she braced for the alpha's response.

"I see," Derek nodded in understanding. It was a fair concern. His first priority was his pack and if they felt unsafe, he wanted them to come to him about it.

The betas all exchanged glances. They clearly hadn't expected him to take the accusation so well.

"I will be honest with you in saying that my feelings towards the hunter have swayed slightly, but they in no way sway my judgement, nor do they put the pack's safety at risk. You are my priority. I trust Stiles because I feel like it is in our best interest. If I find that that changes, I will do something about it."

Jackson and Erica stood still as a board.

Theo stepped forward as if he were about to challenge Derek. Jackson reached out to stop Theo, but he pushed him away and took the final steps, putting himself less than two feet from the alpha.

Erica held her breath as Theo opened his mouth.

"Then we follow you," Theo bowed his head to Derek.

Erica let out her breath.

Jackson stepped up next to Theo and bowed his head as well. "Sorry for doubting you."

Erica followed suit but said nothing.

"These are difficult times, I would be concerned if you didn't show some uncertainty," Derek lifted Theo's chin, so the beta met his eyes. "You three should get some rest." He gave a gentle smile. 

Theo, Jackson, Erica, and Cora were his 'problem children' as he liked to call them. Headstrong, difficult. They kept him on his toes. At first, they frustrated him, angered him. But he quickly learned that they made him a better alpha. Made him learn to listen. They earned him respect and taught him how to respect. They still tested his patience, but they also kept him in line.

The three betas headed off to their rooms.

Derek made his way to his own room and sat on the edge of his bed. He should have known he would develop feelings for the hunter. He'd noticed him immediately. His fierceness, his passion, his determination, his loyalty. God his loyalty. It stood out the most. Not even to the hunters so much, but to his dad. 

Derek had seen that loyalty and knew Stiles' anger was misplaced. He'd known immediately that he could use Stiles to take down the council. To get justice for his own family. The family he was loyal to. But somewhere along the way it became about more than just getting justice for his family, and preventing future werewolf families from the same fate. The longer he watched Stiles, the more he came to feel bad for the hunter. He'd been lied to, manipulated. Derek knew what that felt like. He saw Stiles struggle to find the truth. He watched as the reality of what his so called family did set in. He helped as a broken man stumbled into his home, bleeding with nowhere else to go, trusting him of all people.

Derek closed his eyes. He would never forget the way Stiles clung to him and the way his voice rasped out the words, 'I didn't know where else to go'. They way he'd been so concerned about Kate finding them. The fact that Stiles had known his location but never shown up, not until he needed him. Truly needed him.

"Fuck," Derek swore, running a hand through his hair. He should have seen this coming. The feelings were practically already there. Not to mention Corey. Watching Stiles with him... sure, he was previously a hunter, but he was a werewolf now. Corey had expected Stiles to kill him. The fact that Stiles treated Corey like he was a close friend instead of some monster had surprised Derek and given him hope. There was no way that Derek wouldn't develop feelings for Stiles. 

He shouldn't have kissed him though, that had been a mistake. Stiles had finally admitted to trusting him, and there had been no lie. He didn't mean to give in, he just reacted. Stiles had kissed him back though. Had he just been caught in the moment? 

The way Stiles had backed away from Derek after, suggested that Stiles was uncomfortable with the kiss and wanted to prevent it from happening again. 

Derek ran both hands over his head and tugged at his dark strands. He should have had better control. 

A soft thump jerked Derek from his thoughts. The sound had come from Stiles' room. Worry gnawed at Derek's chest, forcing him to his feet. 

Stiles had had a rough night, confronting Chris and finding out Kate was out of the hospital. Derek would just make sure that he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer one for you. Hope you like it!😊


	33. Beliefs

Alone sitting on his bed, Stiles finally felt like he could breathe. The crushing weight of seeing Chris, however, hit him in the gut like a punch. The man had raised him. Had loved him like his own, or so it felt. He claimed to not know about the fire or his father's death. Stiles had seen the realization dawn on him. The pain of it, sinking in. 

Normally he would have reached out, comforted the man. But his lack of trust had kept him planted. 

Trust, it was a funny thing. Only a week ago he didn't trust Derek and yet tonight as he left Mason's he insisted that the alpha was the only one he trusted.

"Stiles, please tell me you're not serious," Chris stood from his spot on the couch, concern dripping from his voice.

Stiles' jaw clenched, but he remained silent.

"I know that what Kate and Gerard did was-" Chris cut himself off, unable to say it. "But that doesn't make Derek your friend."

"You're right, it doesn't. I don't have any friends. I only have my instincts. You taught me that," Stiles steadied a glare on Chris who looked ready to challenge that.

Allison who had been silent stepped in, placing a hand on her father's arm. "Maybe you should trust Stiles."

"You knew," Chris turned accusing eyes towards his daughter.

She dropped her head in shame.

"You knew Stiles was with Derek Hale and you didn't tell me?" Chris's voice raised slightly. His tone was one he often used when they were children and he had caught them doing something he had specifically told them not to.

"I didn't know where they were just that they were together," Allison glanced at Stiles and then back to her father.

"He could have been in danger," Chris growled.

"I don't think so," Allison shook her head, "Derek seemed...calm. Stiles was angry when he saw me...Derek was...logical and he was concerned for Stiles."

"You saw him?" Chris turned to look at Stiles now as if he would provide an explanation.

"He's the only one I could trust," Stiles answered simply. "You have to understand that."

"He took me in," Corey piped in then. He was still clinging to Mason's arm. "He's gentle and he cares about all of us. His pack is-"

"Corey," Stiles snapped cutting the younger beta off. He didn't need to be telling Chris anything about Derek's pack.

"Stiles, listen to me, I know you feel betrayed right now but Derek is still-"

"Still what? My enemy? No, he's not," Stiles barked, cutting Chris off. "He's the one who told me that things weren't as they seemed. He let me discover the truth for myself. He didn't manipulate me. He didn't lie to me. He didn't kill me when I showed up at his door half dead. He's helping me. He took in Corey without a second's hesitation. As much as it may pain me to admit it, I trust him."

Chris looked like he wanted to argue further but he knew that look, it was a look he'd seen on Stiles face before. One that said he wouldn't be swayed.

"Then at least trust me too?" Chris pleaded gently. "Let me help you."

Stiles didn't respond. The ache in his chest wanted him to say 'yes, of course', but he just couldn't. Not with so much at risk. Derek would never agree with it, and he just didn't know if he could trust Chris, not after everything. 

"We have to go," Stiles turned then, nodding for Corey to follow.

Stiles had half expected Chris or Allison to chase after them, but they hadn't. 

He closed his eyes and thought about the fact that he did trust Derek. At what point in his life had he decided an alpha werewolf was the most trustworthy person in his life? He wasn't even sure of the answer. Perhaps there wasn't a single moment. Perhaps it happened slowly over time. He had been hunting Derek for months. Derek had been patient, waiting for him to find out the truth, never pushing him, trusting him to be smart enough to figure it out on his own. 

Derek trusted him. At what point had Derek started trusting him? He wondered. 

The memory of Derek pressing him back against the wall hit him and Stiles wondered if trust was the right word. 

They had been sworn enemies and yet here they were working together, trusting each other and- that kiss had been...Stiles bit down on his bottom lip as if he could conjure the feeling the kiss had elicited. Had he enjoyed it? Yes. Would he like to do it again? He wouldn't say no. Did that mean he had feelings for the alpha. No, of course not. That just meant he knew how to appreciate a good kiss. 

Suddenly the memory of him pressing Donovan against his jeep hit him. That wasn't a terrible kiss but there was no way he would be doing that again.

Stiles huffed out a sigh as he ran his hands over his face. He couldn't be falling for Derek Hale. That was the worst cliché. The hunter falling for the prey? How typical.

Normally he would call Allison, but he couldn't, they still hadn't mended things since their fight about her having him followed and now...

It was times like this that Stiles wished his dad were here. He reached up then, grabbing at the necklace that hung from his neck. The cool metal that once stood to remind him why he hunted, now only reminded him how he'd been lied to. 

Anger surged through him as his hand clenched around the fluer de lis. He yanked, causing the chain to snap. With a hard thrust, he threw the reminder at the far wall, accidentally knocking a picture off the wall with a heavy thud. Thankfully, it didn't break.

Stiles was on his feet and pacing within seconds, however before his mind got a chance to start back up there was a soft knock on his door.

"Stiles?" Derek's concerned tone called out gently.

Stiles froze in place, his eyes darting to the fallen picture frame. He must have heard it.

Stiles walked over and pulled the door open. 

Derek scanned Stiles before glancing past him, "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine," Stiles spat a bit harsher than he'd intended.

Derek's brows furrowed ever so slightly, "I heard a noise and-"

"I knocked over a frame, but it's fine," Stiles gestured to the fallen picture next to the door.

Derek leaned forward, peering in.

Stiles' breath caught at the close proximity. Their faces were a mere foot apart.

Derek's eyes landed on the necklace Stiles had discarded, causing him to frown. "I see," he glanced back at the hunter but remained leaning forward.

"If I may," Derek gestured towards the room and Stiles gladly stepped back and out of Derek's space. 

He let out a breath as he did so. 

Derek bent over to pick up the frame setting it back on the wall. As he did so he also grabbed the necklace. He turned and handed it to Stiles. "I believe you dropped this."

Stiles held back a sneer that didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

"You know it didn't do anything to you," Derek offered gently, inspecting the silver medallion.

"It represents who I was," Stiles practically spat, a glare steady on the trinket in Derek's hand.

"You often held on to it when you were at a loss for what to do. You used it to ground you, right? To remind you why you did what you did? I don't think it represents you, it reminds you that you're a hunter," Derek held the necklace out again. He'd recalled the many times he'd seen Stiles reach for the charm over the course of their game of cat and mouse. 

Stiles narrowed his eyes at the alpha, "I figured you'd want me to have nothing to do with all that hunter stuff," he took the necklace from Derek's grasp.

"I don't want to change who you are, Stiles. I just want to change your beliefs of me."

"What beliefs?" Stiles frowned, not looking away from Derek.

"You still think of me as a lowly dog," Derek answered with a sad smile.

Stiles swallowed, "That's not true." He didn't know why he was saying this.

"Isn't it?"

"I'm still getting used to...your abilities but..." Stiles licked his lips nervously.

Derek's eyes couldn't help but track the movement.

"I can't help but to see you as more human than I had first thought. You eat off plates and sleep in beds and you watch movies and have favorite coffee shops, it's all so...mundane," Stiles shrugged, his eyes dropping to medallion now in his hand.

"What, you thought we slept in caves and ate raw deer?" Derek snorted.

"It made the job easier, seeing you as nothing but an animal to be put down. Now..." Stiles averted his gaze, clenching the necklace tightly in his grasp.

"Then it's working," Derek smiled again, this time it was less sad and more pleased.

"There's just one thing..." Stiles frowned, "I still don't think you're invincible."

Derek rose his brows at the hunter in confused question, "Never said I was."

"The way you toyed with me in the beginning, always there lurking in the shadows, I could have killed you." Stiles countered, "So you act like you are."

"I could say the same about you."

Stiles opened his mouth to argue but Derek was speaking again before he got the chance.

"You run around meeting up with hunters that literally want you dead," Derek eyed Stiles with something too close to concern in his eyes to be anything else.

Stiles only nodded. 

"If you're not careful, I might think you're worried about me," Derek teased, a slight smirk on his lips and a tilt in his brow.

"I just think maybe we need to be better about working with each other instead of against each other," Stiles scoffed. "It's better for what we're trying to accomplish."

Derek raised a brow. That hadn't been the response Derek was expecting, but he nodded, "I would agree with that."

Stiles nodded as well, "Good." His tongue shot out to lick at his lips again.

Once again Derek's eyes followed the action.

"Stiles..." Derek wanted to apologize for the kiss, explain himself but he didn't even know how to. He was sure that telling the hunter he was beginning to develop feelings for him wouldn't be conducive to his efforts. "Thank you for trusting me," he finished instead. It seemed Stiles was able to pretend like nothing happened with no problem, why couldn't he?

"I should say the same," Stiles gave a curt nod. "And once this is over, you never have to see me again."

"Right," Derek tried to hide the disappointment on his face. "Well I'll let you get some sleep."

Stiles gave another nod as he watched Derek walk out his door. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping for a repeat of the wall situation earlier, but he had to realize that that was likely a one-time thing. Caught in the moment. Tensions were high, that's all. He was a hunter, and Derek was a werewolf. The only way that situation ever worked out was in fairy tales, and Stiles had learned from an early age that fairy tales weren't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer one for you. Sorry this took so long, I rewrote half of it like 3 times cause I didn't like how it was going. Anyway, enjoy!


	34. Too late

The following morning Stiles was up too early. He'd barely slept three hours. The distant sound of voices told him the rest of Derek's pack was up as well. He rolled over, in no rush to get out of bed. He didn't even know what to do today. He knew that everyone would be expecting answers from him now that Kate was out of the hospital, but he just didn't have any. 

He eyed the silver necklace that laid on the side table next to him. His jaw clenched as he thought about what Derek had said. 

Squeezing his eyes shut, he threw the blankets off of him. He rarely felt so lost. The last time he felt this lost he went to the cemetery to visit his dad's grave. There he'd found answers to things he hadn't considered asking. Maybe he should start there.

When he entered the loft where Derek and his pack were gathered, he could see two members whom he remembered to be Jackson and Theo in an arm-wrestling match. Jackson appeared to be winning. Cora, Erica, Malia and Brett were egging them on. In another corner Corey was sidled up next to Hayden, Liam and Lori at the table looking at a large book Stiles couldn't make out from where he stood. Scott and Isaac were setting a large table that sat in front of the bay window while Boyd and Derek were in the kitchen preparing breakfast. 

No one paid him any mind as he walked in except Derek who glanced up at him before turning back to what he was doing.

Stiles noted how the dynamic of the room radiated found family. Derek had brought all these people together and given them a home. He'd never seen something like this. Even Corey had fallen into the dynamic so effortlessly, like he'd always been a part of it. 

A loud cheer from Cora, Erica, Malia and Brett at Jackson's victory caused Stiles to jump, pulling him from his thoughts. His hand landing instinctually on his thigh where one of his daggers was holstered.

He immediately released it before anyone could notice. He didn't need to garner anymore distrust. He was just a bit hypervigilant at the moment. He blamed the news of Kate's release. 

"You just gonna stand there, or are you gonna come in? We won't bite," Erica finally spoke towards Stiles, when he hadn't made a move to enter the room.

Stiles swallowed as all eyes lifted to look at him, his presence now known.

"I-umm, I'm-" Stiles fumbled his words a bit, looking for the right thing to say, "I'm going out. I wanted to let you know," he swallowed again.

"Wow, you did it, Derek. You broke him like a bad horse," Theo snorted from his place next to Erica.

"Quiet," Derek's voice boomed in a way Stiles hadn't heard before. 

Theo's mouth snapped shut and the smirk he'd been sporting wiped off his face.

"It's called respect, something you could stand to learn," Derek glared at the beta, as he stepped around the counter. 

Stiles' jaw was clenched but he remained silent. He hated Theo, that was official.

Derek made his way towards Stiles. "Are you sure that's a good idea right now? Kate's out and we don't know what her next move is gonna be." 

His tone was gentler than it had been a second ago. It almost made Stiles think he was talking to someone else entirely.

"It's not far. I just...I need to get out for a bit. Clear my head. I promise I'm not meeting anyone," Stiles decided the more civil he kept this, the less Derek would resist.

"I don't suppose you'd agree to company?" Derek asked.

"I don't need a babysitter," Stiles growled out.

Derek nodded taking that as his cue to back off. "Fine, but if you aren't back in two hours-"

"Yeah, I got it," Stiles cut in before looking at Corey. "If you hear anything..." he trailed off.

Corey only nodded.

Stiles swallowed, talking about this was harder than he thought it would be. He turned and headed out, closing the door behind him with a soft click. 

Derek stared at the door in silence, all of them listening to the sound of Stiles' footsteps heading down the stairs. 

"You're going after him, right?" Corey piped in a worried lilt to his tone.

Derek turned to see the pack all looking at him with trepidation in their eyes. Were they concerned for Stiles?

"He wasn't lying. He's not meeting anyone. And I thought we're supposed to trust him," Jackson piped in with a confused frown.

"It's not about trusting him," Hayden huffed, standing, "Derek, if he runs into trouble..." she trailed off.

"She's right. We don't know where he's going and like you said we don't know what Kate is planning. She could have people looking for him everywhere," Boyd added, stepping forward.

"We agreed to work together," Derek spoke anxiously, turning to look back at the door. "The fact that he told me he was leaving at all is a big deal, I don't want to ruin that."

"There won't be anything to ruin if he's dead, Derek," Cora snapped."

Derek let out a sigh and turned to Boyd, "If I'm not back in two hours-"

"I know the drill," Boyd nodded, cutting Derek off.

Derek turned and hurried after Stiles, praying it was the right choice.

-

Stiles missed his jeep, but he couldn't risk driving it. The loft wasn't that far from the cemetery actually. It was ironic how close Stiles had been to Derek so many times without even realizing it. 

Stiles pulled the jacket of his hood up as he made his way the few blocks. He kept his senses sharp, careful to watch out for any figures that might register as a hunter in his brain. Thankfully none did.

As he reached the entrance, he decided that he would make a small pit stop at a set of graves on his way in.

He paused and looked down at the names, "Lily, Liam, Evangeline, you don't know me, but...I'm a hunter...I know...awful right?" he scoffed. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened that night. I was only ten but...I'm sorry, and I'm sorry for all the things I've done since. I want you to know that I'm working with your uncle slash nephew, Derek. It's as complicated as it sounds." Stiles let out a huffed laugh. "We're gonna take them down. Kate, Gerard, everyone who did this. They aren't getting away with it. I know it's kinda late, like a million years too late, but I wanted you to know."

Stiles backed away, biting his bottom lip as he did so. He took a few deep breaths as he made his way towards the familiar gravestone. He wasn't used to visiting it so often. He used to only visit it once a year, but it seemed like lately this was the only place he felt close to his dad.

"Hey, dad. Yeah, it's me again. I'm sure you know what really happened that night, but I only recently found out. I'm so sorry. I just...I'm so mad at myself ya know? I mean... I idolized her. I wanted to be just like her. All these years, I looked up to her and this whole time, she was the one who took you from me. That makes me sick," Stiles dropped his head. "You must be so ashamed of me. I do want to clear up one thing though. The fire. I know you think it was Chris but...he swears it wasn't him. I'm inclined to believe him, but I don't know if my opinion is just skewed. Here lately I don't know who I can trust. I want to trust Chris and I want to trust Derek but I'm so afraid, dad. I wish you were here to tell me what to do."

Stiles stood with his head bowed in silence for several minutes. The sound of passing cars and the occasional bird the only noise that could be heard.

"You know last time I was here; I found those graves and Derek was in the woods with some cryptic message about finding answers. I thought it might have been you but..." At that moment Stiles lifted his head towards the woods and narrowed his eyes.

"But I think Derek's an asshole. A terrible alpha. Probably gonna get everyone killed. Also doesn't know the meaning of privacy," Stiles' raised his voice on the last word as he crossed his arms.

Derek suddenly emerged from the woods a guilty look on his face.

"Really?" Stiles threw his hands up.

"I wasn't going to, but Corey was worried about you going off alone. And the pack started to worry, it was a chain reaction, so I figured I'd just make sure you were safe," Derek answered as the pair met near the back entrance.

"By following me?" Stiles was getting very tired of being followed.

"I've been following you since we met, are you really surprised?" Derek raised a brow.

Stiles threw his hands up, "Does everyone just think I'm gonna snap in half? I can take care of myself."

"It's not a matter of thinking you can't, but not wanting you to. Your last encounter with Kate left you half on my door. I'd like to avoid that happening again. She might be more thorough this time."

Stiles' jaw clenched but threw his hands up. "Well you're here now."

"I wasn't trying to intrude."

"Yes, well with your senses, I'm sure you heard everything," Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek dropped his head, "Not intentionally."

Stiles stiffened his shoulders and Derek could practically see the walls going up.

Derek wished he could reach out and pull them back down, but he didn't know how. Instead he decided to say the one thing that had stuck with him. "I just want to say one thing..."

"What?" Stiles snapped, his arms crossing over his chest like another wall going up.

"It's never too late." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	35. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! I slept like 3 hours last night and so I managed to finish this chapter despite my broke ass finger! I hope it's not too terrible! Thank you all for your patience and understanding. I never realized how hard it is to do things without one finger. It slows everything down significantly...lol   
Please continue to be patient with me! I love and appreciate you all!

Stiles seemed to untense slightly at Derek's words. 

"Wait, they're your family, right?" Stiles asked, his tone somewhat less bitter than it had been. 

Derek only nodded.

"Do you have any other family here?" 

Derek glanced into the cemetery, towards the far left corner, before stepping past the hunter. 

Stiles silently followed. He knew Derek's pack had been large, but he wasn't sure how many of them where actually his family by blood.

When they finally reached a small mausoleum, Stiles' mouth fell open slightly.

Talia Hale, it read.

"She was the alpha that night." Stiles knew that name well. She had been the one they had been garnering a peace treaty with. 

"My mother," Derek nodded.

Stiles looked over at the current alpha with a sympathetic frown.

"I wanted to be there so bad. I begged her. She insisted I wasn't old enough. Told me I still had another few years before politics should be of any concern to me. But I wanted to witness history. She made my sister take me out. Me and my younger sister Cora and my cousin Malia." 

"You were all supposed to be there," Stiles swallowed at the realization of Gerard's plan. He would have wiped out the entirety of the Hale pack in one go.

"Peter escaped, but he was badly hurt. He tried to get to my niece and nephew who were sleeping upstairs, but he was knocked unconscious on the way up. By the time he woke, he was only able to save himself," Derek didn't look away from his mother's grave as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Stiles spoke in a voice so quiet if Derek hadn't been a werewolf, he might not have heard.

A silence set over the pair as they stood together.

"Tell me about her," Stiles spoke then.

Derek frowned, glancing at Stiles.

"Something good."

Derek turned back to the stone etching of his mother's name and pondered for a moment.

"Whenever one of us was upset, she would bake. Cora liked cookies, cinnamon raisin. Laura liked strawberry shortcake. And for me, she'd always bake an apple pie. It made the whole house smell amazing," he smiled as if remembering the smell.

"Well I know it's not the same thing, but there's a little bakery a few blocks from here that has amazing baked goods, maybe we could get a slice of pie and figure out what the hell our next step is?" Stiles licked at his bottom lip before glancing at Derek.

Derek quirked a brow and smirked, "Yeah, I think that's a good idea." 

At least Stiles was letting Derek stay close and his anger seemed to lessen towards him. 

The two walked in silence towards the bakery, Stiles leading the way. The silence wasn't quite awkward, but it was clear there was something unspoken between them. Derek guessed it was the kiss.

They walked almost two blocks as Derek waited for Stiles to bring it up, but the hunter remained quiet. He debated on if he should bring it up himself, but he didn't know what to say. Sorry? Because he wasn't. It wouldn't happen again? He couldn't promise that. Why? He wasn't sure admitting he was starting to develop feelings for the hunter would be wise at this point. So instead he kept his mouth shut and hoped Stiles didn't ask any of those questions himself.

It seemed the gods were on his side as Stiles gestured to a small corner bakery finally. 

"There it is."

When they took a seat in the back corner with a clear view of the door, Stiles ordered two apple pies.

The hunter turned his eyes to the alpha once they were alone again.

Derek swallowed. He could hear the way Stiles' heart ticked up as he opened his mouth to speak. He was thankful that Stiles couldn't hear his own. He was sure they would match.

"I want you to give Chris a chance," Stiles said, his eyes not leaving Derek's. His tone was even, and his expression gave no hint to him being unsure, but Derek could smell the uncertainty on him.

That had not been what he had been expecting Stiles to say.

Derek narrowed his eyes at Stiles, "And why would I do that when you don't even believe that's a good idea."

The even expression on Stiles' face disappeared and a slight sneer pulled at his mouth and nose, "I wish you'd stop doing that," He growled out.

"It's in my nature Stiles," Derek answered calmly.

"When have you ever been a hundred percent sure about anything? Sure, I have reservations, I'd be stupid not to, but I do trust him. And I'm sure you listened for any lies so..." Stiles waved a hand towards Derek before sitting back in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest.

He had been right; Derek had listened for any lies and he hadn't heard one. But he still smelled the uncertainty on the hunter.

The waiter returned then with the two pies and two waters. Giving them both a chance to keep the silence that had fallen between them a moment longer.

"It's harder for me to trust him, you understand that, right?" Derek asked, glancing up from his pie.

Stiles only nodded. 

"He may be wanting to help you and you alone. I am still the enemy to him," Derek's eyes were back on his plate.

"It he wants to help me, then he has to help you, because I'm helping you," Stiles' tone was quiet but sincere.

"And what if he turns on you. What if he decides he doesn't like what we have planned? What if he fights alongside them? Could you kill him?" Derek glanced up again.

Stiles paused. His fork stiff in his hand. Images of the gun up and facing Chris flashed across his mind. The way his hand shook forced him to set his fork down gently. "No." he decided to answer honestly. He knew he couldn't do it. He just wasn't strong enough as much as he hated to admit it.

"Even if he had a gun to your head?" Derek looked back down to his plate, going for another bite. He didn't want Stiles to feel like he was on the spot, but he needed to know where the line was for Stiles. 

"I trust you to be there to do that for me."

Derek froze briefly before lifting his head to look at Stiles.

"I don't know if I could do that," Derek frowned slightly.

"What?" Stiles blinked at the alpha. "You don't know if you could kill werewolf hunter, Chris Argent?"

Derek set his fork down gently, his eyes not leaving Stiles', "I don't know if I could kill someone who means so much to you."

The shocked confusion disappeared from Stiles' face. "Oh," He cleared his throat trying to dissipate the awkwardness that was growing between them. It wasn't working.

Derek opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say that wouldn't make it worse.

"Then we'll get Theo to do it, he hates me, he'd be glad to," Stiles gave a small chuckle. It was clearly supposed to be a joke, but it made Derek frown. 

The idea that his pack would do something to hurt Stiles against his wishes was not okay with him.

"My pack does nothing without my consent, I would never allow that," Derek growled, turning back to his plate to scoop up the last bite.

"I wasn't trying to insinuate-" Stiles let out a huff, "Nevermind. Can we get back to the point?"

"What was your point?" Derek asked pushing his plate back, turning his full attention back on Stiles.

"I think we should give Chris a chance. Just for now. What other options do we have?" 

"You really think he'll turn on his own family?"

Stiles glanced down at his lap, "There was a time, I was their family and they turned on me."

"I don't mean to prod an open wound but...you're not blood. Kate is his sister," Derek spoke gently but Stiles winced anyway. It was something he was aware of. Something he always carried with him. Something that he could never shake off. No matter how much they treated him like family, he wasn't truly family.

"If he turns on us, then you have to promise you'll kill him for me, cause I can't do it," Stiles looked at Derek with pleading eyes.

"Stiles-"

"Please."

Derek frowned but only nodded.

Stiles nodded as well. Satisfied that Derek would do it.

"And what about Allison?"

Stiles frowned down at his now empty plate. "Give me time."

Derek wanted to argue that they didn't have time, but he could smell the hurt and frustration on Stiles. This wasn't easy on the hunter. Perhaps Derek should consider what Stiles was giving up to help Derek. He was going to be fighting his friends, his family. The family he'd come to know anyway. He could be patient a bit longer so long as Kate didn't find them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not have seen my tumblr post, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I have broken my finger. Been dealing with a sick 8 year old. Found out terrible news, and fighting a migraine off and on for about 3 weeks. I am writing when I can, however it is slowed significantly due to my finger and so I am able to get less done in my limited time. Anyway, I hope you can continue to be patient with me and I will try my best to get the updates up as quickly as I can.   
Love you all! 🖤


	36. A trap

When Derek and Stiles stepped into the loft, Derek could feel the nervous energy in the room like waves of electricity rolling over his body. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and his skin prickled with anxiety.

"What's wrong?" he demanded in a gentle yet demanding tone.

The room remained quiet. 

Stiles, now noticing the tension in the room, looked to Corey who was staring down at his hands in his lap.

"Corey?" Stiles knew avoidance when he saw it.

"What?" Corey looked up with innocent doe eyes that Stiles didn't for a second believe.

"What are you hiding?" Stiles narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing," Corey shook his head earnestly.

This promptly earned a groan from the rest of the wolves in the room, confusing Stiles.

"What did I tell you? Let me do the talking," Jackson hissed at the new wolf.

"You said don't lie to Derek. I didn't," Corey's eyes widened in panic.

"Just because you didn't lie directly to him, doesn't mean he didn't hear the lie," Cora huffed, slumping back in her chair.

"He clearly did it on purpose," Malia jeered, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I think it's a good thing. Like I said, Derek should know," Theo piped in next.

"We took a vote and you were overruled," Cora snapped, her eyes narrowing at the other wolf.

Derek watched calmly as his pack bickered. Each one piping in on what decision was best and who had Derek's best interest at heart.

Just before he could step in and silence them all, Stiles stepped in.

"Could you all shut the hell up?" He bellowed.

The room grew silent as murderous eyes all snapped in his direction. The potential danger to Stiles' life didn't seem to phase him as he continued to talk.

"There is a literal war going on right now, no secret is a good secret no matter how much you think it should be kept. Now are you going to continue to bicker about the fact that it should have been kept or just fucking tell us what it is? Because we know about it already, so can we move on?"

A smirk tugged at Derek's mouth, but he fought to keep it away. He would make a great alpha one day, if he were ever to be turned.

He saw Jackson open his mouth but before he could say anything, Corey blurted out, "Mason called. Chris wants to meet up with Derek."

The room fell silent once again as all eyes fell on Derek, including Stiles'.

Derek tensed. Of all the things he expected to hear, that was not one of them.

"Why?" Stiles finally asked when Derek didn't respond. He didn't know how. But yes, why was a good question.

"He said he did as you asked. He went through Gerard's things and he found something. Something that he said he wants to return to Derek. He didn't say what it was. But he said to tell you that it involved your mother," Corey turned his last sentence to Derek.

Derek tensed further.

"It's clearly a trap, please tell me you see that," Cora begged. "He has nothing of mothers. There was nothing left."

"Derek, I agree. This must be a trap," Jackson spoke up, his tone less harsh than Stiles had ever heard it. There was a sympathetic note to it even.

Derek looked to Stiles, "Do you know what it is?"

Stiles only shook his head.

Derek's jaw clenched slightly, how could he possibly trust Chris? Just because Stiles asked him to? That wasn't a good enough reason. Not when the hunters had wanted him and his family dead for so many years.

"What if I go, make sure it's not a trap. I know his ways. I know all their ways. They won't be expecting me. So even if it is a trap, at least you'll be safe," Stiles spoke stiffly, almost quietly.

Derek didn't miss the surprised looks from his pack at Stiles' willing sacrifice. He hoped his own fond expression was better masked.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't allow that," Derek shook his head.

"Why not?" Stiles practically snapped.

"I don't trade lives. And I don't send my pack in as a sacrifice to save my own ass," Derek kept calm despite Stiles' change in tone.

"Just say that you still need me and stop waxing poetry at me," Stiles huffed with a roll of his eyes before turning to Corey.

Derek tried not to let that comment sting. It could hardly be taken personal. Stiles was used to being used, despite how many times Derek told him that wasn't the case, Stiles would have to come around to the idea it seemed. 

"Call Mason back, if we can't meet with him yet, perhaps a conversation over the phone can be arranged. We both need to know this isn't a trap. And let him know we want to know what he has of Derek's mother. Also, any info on Kate might help. If he works with us, we'll be more willing to work with him."

Corey nodded before pulling out his phone and slipping out onto the balcony.

"Just so we're clear, if you agree to this meeting, you aren't going alone. I go with you or you don't go at all," Stiles turned a pointed look towards Derek.

Derek raised an amused brow. "Is that so?"

Stiles only narrowed his eyes.

"You'd make a fine alpha," Derek smirked.

Stiles glared. "Is that a threat? Because the only way I become alpha after being bit is by killing one."

Derek smirked, "So you know your lore."

"It's my job."

"Is that how you think I came into my power?" Derek took a step towards Stiles who stood his ground.

"You're not a bitten wolf."

"So?"

"Your spark was passed down from Talia to Peter to Laura then you. I assume it's how we ended up with the incorrect information about Cora's last name. So that we would think you were the last one. Clever," Stiles still didn't back down and his tone remained even.

Derek's brows rose slightly. So he'd caught on. He shouldn't have been surprised. Stiles was smart.

"What if I had killed for my power, what would you think of me then?" Derek couldn't help but wonder.

This threw Stiles off. His brow furrowed, "I've killed dozens upon dozens of wolves, and you want to know what I would think if you killed one?"

Derek took a step back and gave a gentle nod as if realizing that Stiles had a point.

"I think the real question here is how little do you think of me?" Stiles didn't give Derek time to answer though before he was stepping by the alpha and towards the balcony where Corey had returned. He didn't want to know how little Derek thought of him. He was trying not to think of all the innocent lives he'd taken under Gerard's influence. Even if his belief system had been skewed, he'd still done terrible things and he would never be free of that guilt. He didn't need someone else's disdain to deal with at the moment. He had to focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued patience as I slowly try to get these updates up for you!


	37. Protect

Corey looked visibly uncomfortable when he reentered the loft, his phone still held tightly between his hands.

Stiles noticed the tension instantly on his friend, "What's wrong?"

"Chris was with Mason when I called. I spoke with him directly."

This got Derek's attention, along with the attention of all the wolves in the room.

"What did he say?" Stiles pressed gently, his eyes glancing towards Derek briefly.

Corey looked passed Stiles to Derek, "He has your mother's claws. They were found in the rumble of the house. Gerard kept them as a trophy."

Derek took in a slow breath as he fought the snarl in his throat.

"And Kate is out hunting you," Corey turned to Stiles next. "She has her best team with her. She has a 'kill on sight' demand out."

Stiles stiffened a bit, his head rising slightly as if to mask the worry that washed over him. Kate was one of the best hunters. He'd once idolized her because of how good she was. Derek had been the only mark to elude her. Stiles knew that if she found him again, the chances of him surviving weren't good. The last time they'd been one on one and he'd had the upper hand, but this time she would be prepared.

"Tell him I want to meet him," Derek spoke up then, pulling Stiles from his thoughts.

"What?" Cora snapped, stepping towards her brother. "You can't be serious."

"Derek, it's a trap, please you can't. He's working with Kate. He knows Stiles is with you. He thinks you'll lead her to him, don't do this," Jackson piped in next, his tone pleading.

Derek looked at the worried expressions of his pack members and to Stiles.

"Do you trust Chris?"

Stiles swallowed and thought about his answer. He knew if he lied everyone in the room would know.

"It depends," Stiles answered. "I trust Chris wouldn't hurt me. I trust Chris isn't lying about this."

"I'll go with you," Corey offered then, his tone full of worry.

"No. The only two that go are me and Stiles," Derek looked to his pack with a fierce look. "I'm serious. Do not come for us. Do not follow us. If it is a trap, it's easier for two of us to get out of there than a handful."

"Derek, this is suicide," Cora snapped, but her voice waivered with unshed tears.

"This is an opportunity to gain a very powerful ally. I have to try."

"He could kill you," Cora barked back, a tear slipping from her eyes despite her best efforts to prevent it.

"That's why I'm bringing Stiles," Derek glanced at the hunter.

"You trust him to protect you?" Theo sneered, though his tone was laced with concern.

"I do."

Stiles was surprised by the lack of hesitation. He wished he could tell if he was lying. But he knew everyone else in the room could and no one called him out on it. He only wondered if it was out of respect or because he was telling the truth.

"Forgive us if we don't," Erica growled, her eyes glancing to Stiles.

"You're forgiven," Derek turned then to Corey. "Tell Chris to meet me at the Cemetery at nightfall. Mason is the only one he's allowed to bring."

Corey nodded before slipping back out onto the balcony.

"Derek, I don't mean to question you, but are you sure you should take Stiles and not someone else?" Boyd spoke up gently.

Derek frowned at the beta. Boyd rarely questioned Derek unless for good reason.

"He said if I go to this meeting, he goes with me or I don't go at all. In case you haven't noticed, he doesn't answer to me, so I find it easier to compromise," Derek sighed, gesturing to the hunter.

"Right, but..." Boyd turned to Stiles next, "Stiles, if I may. You aren't as subtle as you think in hiding your emotions. Though you're getting better. It's impressive really, how quickly you can get your heartbeat back to normal and how you shift your moods so quickly its hard to follow however, you're no expert."

Stiles' jaw clenched. He hadn't realized anyone noticed how he had been trying to manipulate his emotions and heartbeat to keep from being read so easily.

"It's okay to be afraid. Kate is a terrifying person and your last encounter left you...well, I need not remind you. If she is out hunting you as they claimed, I don't know that it's wise for you to be out. The safest place for you is here," Boyd offered a sympathetic smile.

Stiles' hands clenched at his sides.

"Derek doesn't need you," Jackson added with a sneer.

Stiles turned to the werewolf and took a step forward.

"I won't let Derek go out there alone. I know Kate better than anyone, hell I wanted to be her, so I studied her. And I know Chris. He raised me. I know I'm just a hunter to you all. Just a human. But I'm the best one here to protect Derek. And I have nothing to live for other than to see them go down. Derek has all of you. So, tell me why I should sit here and twiddle my thumbs while he's out there risking his life?"

The room was silent.

"I'm glad we're clear," with that Stiles turned and stalked out of the loft door, heading toward his own living quarters.

A swell of pride and yearning filled Derek as he watched the hunter leave. He loved that Stiles was so willing to fight for him, but he hated that he felt like he had nothing to live for. He wanted to change that.

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed and tried to keep his hands from shaking. The thought of Chris and Derek talking terrified him. But nothing terrified him like the idea of running into Kate again. He had tried to hide how truly scared he was but the idea that she was out hunting him like one of the packs she went after was a terrifying thought. She was ruthless. This was much more personal. He hated to imagine how much more ruthless she could get. 

At least he wouldn't be alone. Derek would be with him. Somehow that thought comforted him more than it should have. Not only did did give him a comfort of not being alone, but a protective anger rose in him. A feeling like he wouldn't let anything happen to Derek no matter what. He wondered when the fierce protectiveness of the alpha had started to develop. It unnerved him a bit but maybe, just maybe it was what would save their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been...well life. Plus school has started back and that is hell cause the world is still broken so updates will definitely be slower since I'm homeschooling my son atm. Thank you for your patience.


	38. Plan

Derek left Stiles alone for the rest of the day, allowing him the space he clearly needed. He took the time to comfort the pack and assure them that he could handle whatever he was walking into. It wasn't easy and most of them remained unhappy with the idea, but they all agreed to stay behind as instructed. 

It was nearing time to leave and meet up with Chris when Derek finally decided to speak with Stiles. He approached the other loft and listened to the other side of the door. 

It was silent.

He gave a gentle knock. 

When there was no answer Derek grew worried. Had Stiles snuck out without him? Derek stepped inside and was about to call out when he heard a gentle metallic grind of metal on metal from the room next door. The door to Stiles' room was only cracked open a few inches.

Derek knocked, managing to push it open another inch or two.

Stiles, who had been sharpening one of his blades lifted his head, "Yeah?"

Derek pushed open the door the rest of the way.

When Stiles saw it was Derek, he turned back to his blade and continued to slide the dagger across the honing steel. 

"Have you been doing that this whole time?" Derek raised a brow at the hunter.

"I have several blades and I find it therapeutic," Stiles answered without looking up.

"I thought you only had three."

"I only keep three on me. But I trade them out if I don't have time to sharpen them between hunts," Stiles glanced up to see Derek's reaction. There was none.

"We should be leaving soon. I want to get there early, scout for any traps."

"I'm ready, just say the word," Stiles lifted the blade, inspecting it carefully as if to spot any imperfections.

Derek noted the evenness in Stiles' tone. How calm he seemed despite the impeding danger they could be walking into.

"You may be ready physically, but what about mentally?" Derek decided to pry.

Stiles put the honing steel back in his bag and wiped the blade of the dagger on his pants before leveling Derek with a glare. "What are you my therapist?" 

"I need to know you can handle this."

"So you're doubting me now?" Stiles stood up, sliding the dagger into his thigh holster. 

"You said yourself you didn't think you could kill Chris if it came to it," Derek reminded Stiles.

"I doubt you'll have too much trouble with it. Besides my main concern isn't Chris," Stiles went to step by Derek, but the Alpha caught his arm.

"I told you before, I don't know if I could take someone who means so much from you."

Stiles frowned, his eyes meeting Derek's, "You never did say why."

"I don't think you'd forgive me." 

Stiles' frown softened into a slightly surprised expression. That hadn't been the explanation he'd been expecting. He wasn't sure he'd even been expecting one. 

Derek's hand was still clasped around Stiles' bicep, holding him close. 

"Since when do you care about things like my forgiveness?" Stiles tried to keep the hardness in his tone, but the closeness and the things Derek was saying was melting it away.

"One of these days I'll prove to you I'm not the monster you believe me to be," with that Derek released Stiles and took a step back.

It felt like all the air came rushing back to Stiles and he could think clearly again. He'd never been more thankful for the distance and yet somehow disappointed all at the same time.

"Maybe it's not about how I see you, maybe it's about how I know you see me," Stiles' tone had lost all sense of hardness by this point and there was an air of disappointment to it now. He stepped the rest of the way past Derek and through the door. 

Derek turned to question him, but Stiles was already speaking again, "Come on, we should get going if we're gonna do a perimeter sweep."

"Do we have a plan for if there is a trap?" Derek decided to let the previous conversation fall, that would be something he picked back up later, but for now there were more pressing matters.

"You mean if Kate is waiting in the shadows to take off my head?" Stiles laughed gently and it made Derek falter for a moment. It seemed like such genuine banter. There was no heat in the words, no snark, just a bit of nerves underlying what Stiles hoped wasn't the truth.

"To take our heads, don't forget," Derek tossed back easily, trying to keep the banter up, testing the waters a bit.

Stiles glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, "She's good but she's not that good. She'd only get one for her wall. And like I told them," he gestured to the direction of the other loft, "You're more important than I am." 

Derek's jaw clenched. He didn't want to ruin the playful moment, but he hated what Stiles was saying.

"Either way a plan would be good," Stiles continued as if he hadn't just soured the moment.

"We're taking my car and parking a block from the cemetery. We can either split and flank around once we're there or we can go in together," Derek's tone was noticeably sharper, but Stiles didn't seem to notice as he ran through his basic idea of a plan.

"I say we split; you've managed to evade hunters for years. I don't want to be the reason you get caught."

"And if you get caught?" Derek snapped, unable to help the irritation in his tone.

"Then the plan worked," Stiles shrugged as he reached the door of the loft. 

"Stiles this is-" before he could even get the words out Stiles was whipping around on him, halting them both in place.

"This is what? Exactly what I'm here for. Stop acting like I'm some important part of this pack, I'm not and we both know it."

"Damn it, Stiles, can you stop playing Martyr for five damn seconds and see that maybe I do view you as part of this pack now? I took you in when you were on death's door. I have given you your own space. I've given you my trust. I don't know how else I can prove to you we're on the same side," Derek wasn't backing down.

Stiles stepped in closer to Derek, putting less than a foot between them, proving that he wasn't either."I am only here because we have a common enemy, don't mistake this for friendship."

The sudden pang in Derek's chest could only be disappointment. He was thankful then that Stiles couldn't smell emotions. 

Remaining silent, he watched Stiles retreat down the hall. 

Derek was growing painfully aware that he cared a great deal more for Stiles than Stiles did for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so I managed to get this together for you. I wanted to let you know that I figured out some of the reasons for my migraines is the fact that my eyes are in spasm which shouldn't be a surprise cause of my other health issues(yay for doctors not knowing what's wrong)...anyway I need glasses for like all the time, which holy shit are expensive *sobs* anyway I hope once I finally get them I'll have less migraines! Which means writing won't be so hard! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	39. Enemies

There was a silent tension that hung in the air during the short car ride towards the cemetery. Stiles didn't bother trying to break it. He knew it was better than letting Derek get close, which is what the alpha had been trying to do it seemed. 

Derek parked the car a couple blocks from the cemetery and Stiles went to step out of the car when a hand grabbed his wrist.

Stiles turned to look at Derek, his eyes glancing from where the alpha was gripping him, to his eyes.

"Be careful. I know you don't believe me, but I do care what happens to you," Derek released Stiles then before pushing his own door open.

Stiles' heart flipped in his chest and he forced the feeling down. What game was Derek playing at?

"I'll do a sweep, you keep an eye on the cemetery, once I think it's clear, I'll meet you at the back," Derek jogged off before Stiles could argue. 

The hunter swallowed, his eyes scanning for any figure that seemed out of place or that might be suspicious. When he was satisfied there were none, he made his way to a shop across the street and then from there he scanned again. His eyes took in each person, prepared to fight at any moment if necessary. 

When he was satisfied that no one was watching or looking for him, he started for the cemetery. Continuing to scan for anyone working for Kate or Gerard he was careful to call any suspicion to himself.

Once he got to the cemetery, he was relieved to see that it was empty. He had worried that it would be swarming with hunters. 

Stepping inside, he made his way through, passing the graves without a second look, except for one. One that he had visited so many times. He couldn't stop and talk now though, he had to keep an eye out, so he kept walking. As he reached the back entrance, Derek stepped out of the shadows.

"Nothing," he spoke with a suspicious tone.

"Same," Stiles nodded, glancing over his shoulder as if he might have missed something.

"So what's our play?" Derek asked, noticing Stiles' growing discomfort as his eyes continued to scan over and over.

"I think you should meet him alone. Give him the impression you're alone. Also, I'll stay close by and continue to perimeter sweep just in case he brings backup later. The trap might be after and not before. Especially if he thinks you'll suspect it."

"No, I'm not leaving you to run into hunters alone," Derek snapped. There was no part of that plan that he liked.

"If I see them before they can set up a solid perimeter, I can warn you," Stiles huffed, finally turning his attention to Derek, his eyes stopping their scan for the first time.

"I don't like it," Derek growled.

"I'm not asking you to."

Before Derek could object further a familiar SUV pulled into the front parking lot.

"He's here," Stiles grabbed Derek's arm this time, his eyes not leaving the front of the cemetery. 

Derek waited to see if Stiles would say anything, but he remained silent. However, the nervous scent rolling off of him told Derek everything he needed to know.

"Don't go far," Derek spoke softly, his hand landing on Stiles' that was still clinging to his forearm for dear life. 

Stiles, as if realizing what he was doing, quickly pulled his hand away and nodded before turning and dashing for the woods.

A warmth filled Derek as he started for the front entrance to meet Chris Argent. That warmth seemed to burn away some of the anxiety he'd been feeling.

As he reached the front, Chris stepped from around his vehicle and all the anxiety came rushing back, however it was tempered by the fact that Chris wasn't surrounded by hunters.

"You're alone," Derek frowned.

"You sound disappointed," Chris stepped forward carefully.

"Surprised," Derek corrected.

"You're also alone," Chris noted, glancing around as if proving his point.

Derek remained silent. He didn't want to agree, that would be lying. He didn't want to disagree either because that would give away the fact that Stiles was nearby.

"I should warn you though, I did come armed," Chris lifted his jacket to reveal a holstered gun on his hip.

"I thought guns were your sister's weapon of choice?" Derek frowned.

"I do prefer a bow when hunting, but I'm not hunting. This is purely for self-defense, if needed. You understand."

Derek gave a nod, "Shall we discuss what we came here to discuss then? I'm very interested to see if you have what you say you have."

"Of course," Chris nodded and stepped sideways towards his vehicle without turning his back to Derek. He opened the passengers side door and pulled out a small round wooden box.

Derek frowned as Chris stepped closer to him. On the top of the box was the familiar triskelion symbol. 

"I'm assuming you want something in return," Derek looked at Chris expectantly.

"Two things actually," Chris nodded.

Derek lifted his chin, bracing for the worst. He expected Chris was going to want Stiles and Corey in exchange for the box. Neither of which he was willing to give up.

"One is your trust. I know that's not so easy, but this could be at least a start."

Derek raised his brows. "Okay. And the other?"

"Look after him."

Derek frowned now. 

"You could easily kill me, but I'm guessing the only reason you haven't is because of him. I don't know what...arrangement you two might have, but this fight will get messy, and I don't know that he's going to let me keep him safe. So promise me you will?" Chris looked genuinely upset and Derek could smell the concern and hurt from him.

"I will," Derek agreed.

"Thank you," Chris gave a sad sort of smile and handed over the box. 

"Why help me? I'm the enemy?"

Chris dropped his eyes to the ground. "There was a time when I thought that to be true, but the more I learn of my father, the more I think that we're the enemy. It may be too late to fix that, but maybe I can stop it."

"Like I once told Stiles, it's never too late."

"You know it's funny, Stiles once told me you weren't the enemy I thought you to be. I never imagined him to be right, yet here we are, alone, exchanging conversation like we aren't mortal enemies. I hope you're right, Derek, I hope it's not too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I'm dealing with a lot of health issues/complications with my eyes and glasses aren't really helping like we hoped. Reading and writing is very painful and difficult so thank you for your patience.


	40. Donovan

Stiles had never wished for werewolf abilities. Even when he was younger and other children his age used to whisper behind their parents backs about what it would be like to hear across football fields or lift trucks or see in the dark. He never wanted those things. He'd hated everything about wolves from day one. However, in this very moment, sitting at the edge of the woods across the cemetery where he could barely even make out the two figures on the other side, he wondered for the first time what it might be like to have the abilities Derek did.

A slight rustle to his left caused him to stiffen. He didn't need Derek's abilities to know that was no wild animal. He was no longer alone.

He gently slid a dagger from it's sheath and slowly scanned the area. His heart was hammering a thousand miles a minute and for the first time he didn't have to wonder if the ones out here with him could hear it. He wasn't hunting werewolves. In fact, he wasn't hunting at all. He was the one being hunted.

He heard another very quiet rustle before a figure stepped out of the woods and headed towards the large stone pillars of the cemetery exit.

Stiles' teeth grit. Had Chris brought back up? Was this person sent to follow Derek afterwards? 

Wasting no time, Stiles carefully stepped from his spot at the edge of the woods, silently praying that there weren't others. 

He snuck up behind the hunter and very quickly covered his mouth while pushing him back against the pillar, his knife instantly at his throat.

Anger and worry swelled in Stiles when the light from the cemetery lantern revealed the hunter in front of him.

"Donovan," Stiles growled quietly, removing his hand.

Donovan didn't say anything as he looked at Stiles like he was looking at a ghost.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles snapped. Donovan had been Kate's little informant last time. Was Chris working with Kate or was Donovan spying on Chris?

"I could ask you the same?" Donovan scanned Stiles in a way that Stiles knew to mean he was checking to see if he was okay. "You left."

"Is that what they told you?" Stiles sneered.

"They don't tell us much when it comes to you. But we know enough. You tried to kill Kate. You took Corey to Derek. You put a gun to Allison's head," Donovan spoke like it pained him to say these things. Like he was begging for Stiles to argue them.

"They would tell you that. But did they tell you why?" 

Donovan scoffed, "Does it matter why? Stiles, this isn't you," he gestured to the knife at his throat.

"Actually, this very much is me, you've just never been on this side of the blade."

"So what are you going to do, kill me?" Donovan threw his hands up.

"How many weapons do you have on you?" Stiles asked, scanning Donovan as if he could tell.

"One."

"Just one?" Stiles raised a brow doubtfully.

"I'm not hunting, I'm spying, just one," Donovan snapped.

"If you give it to me, we can have a civil conversation."

Donovan didn't say anything for a moment. He glanced over his shoulder towards where Chris and Derek were at the front of the cemetery.

"You're with him, aren't you?" Donovan's tone was quiet and disappointed. 

"We have a common enemy at the moment."

"Stiles, do you hear yourself? A common enemy? He is the enemy," Donovan pressed forward slightly but Stiles didn't move the blade forcing it to bite into Donovan's throat slightly.

"What would you say if I told you that Gerard was a liar? That he was so angry and biased against the wolves that he was responsible for the Hale fire. Kate killed my dad cause he was too close to the truth. I found out and she tried to kill me. I was only defending myself. I took Corey to Derek because he accidentally got bit and I couldn't put him down. I put a gun to Allison's head, yes...I was angry and she was trying to trap me for Gerard. I would never hurt her, you know that." There was a desperation in Stiles' tone that he hadn't intended for Donovan to hear.

"Stiles, listen to me, whatever Derek has been telling you, he's...you can't listen to him. Okay? You're one of us and-"

Stiles grit his teeth and pressed his knife in a bit harder, "Who are you spying for?"

Donovan hissed as the knife dug a bit too sharply into his skin.

"Stiles, please."

"Fine." Stiles grabbed Donovan's arms and wretched them behind him, the knife still pressed to his throat. "Walk or this knife goes into your throat. And if you actually believe what Gerard has been telling you, you know I'll do it."

Donovan swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing under the blade. He stepped forward.

As they neared the front, he saw Derek turn to him, alerted. He thrust Donovan down at Chris' feet and pulled a gun from his back. He pulled the hammer back and pointed it at Donovan. 

"He with you?" Stiles demanded, looking at Chris.

"No," Chris huffed, looking down at Donovan. "My sister send you?" 

Donovan didn't answer.

"He was her little spy last time," Stiles offered.

"Yeah, he's been on the lookout for Stiles for a while," Chris nodded.

"You knew this and didn't think to mention it?" Derek growled, taking a half step closer to Chris.

"I didn't know you were gonna bring him," Chris snapped, gesturing to Stiles.

"I didn't want to, but you know how he is," Derek snapped back.

"I'm not going to hide in a cave just because Kate wants me dead," Stiles stepped in then. He hated being fussed over especially when he was standing right there.

"Just a common enemy huh?" Donovan spat, glaring between Stiles and Derek. "That's real cute."

Stiles turned his attention to Donovan. "You're starting to piss me off." 

"Stiles," Chris' tone grew worried as Stiles took a step forward.

"Stiles, don't. He hasn't done anything."

"He works for Kate," Stiles snapped, looking at Derek.

"He doesn't know any better," Derek's tone was gentle.

Donovan slow pulled himself to his feet now. "Stiles, listen to me, whatever he's promising you, or whatever he's doing to you...let me talk to Kate. I can reason with her."

"Do you guys hear this?" Stiles flailed his gun.

"Donovan, stop," Chris pleaded.

"Chris, how can you allow this. He's like a son to you. You raised him better than this. Now he's off fucking some dog and you're okay with it?" Donovan scoffed at Chris.

Stiles' lip pulled into a sneer. 

Derek could smell the anger pouring out of Stiles. His hands shook with anger.

"You're mad at Kate, not Donovan. He's just parroting what he's heard."

"You gave the sheriff your word didn't you? You'd always look after Stiles, no matter what. If the sheriff could see him now..." Donovan shook his head, disappointed.

The next few moments happened so fast that Stiles barely had time to register what he did.

Stiles pulled the trigger on his gun. Derek had been expecting that and stepped directly in front of the gun. 

Stiles froze as he watched blood ooze from between Derek's fingers as he clutched his mid-section. Stiles immediately dropped the gun and rushed froward. The bullet had gone straight into his solar plexus. 

"D-Derek," Stiles placed his hands on Derek's, which were now covered in his own blood.

"I'm okay," he gasped out, trying to pull in breath. The shot had knocked the air out of him.

Stiles looked passed Derek to see Donovan, who wore a terrified expression.

"I-I didn't think you'd do it," Donovan stuttered out.

Stiles dropped his hands from Derek and went to step around him, but Derek gripped his wrist with a blood slicked hand.

"Don't."

"You two should go, I'll keep an eye on him," Chris nodded to where Donovan was frozen wide eyed.

Stiles clenched his bloodied fists at his side. His eyes hard and full of hate. His tone was colder than ice when he spoke. "Run back to Kate, tell her everything that happened here. And tell her...she'll never see me coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, I have a fun Sterek chapter planned verrry soon!! Possibly next chapter!😁


	41. Remorse

Derek's hands shook as he dug through his glove compartment of his car for the surgical pliers he kept inside. Stiles was currently sliding into the driver's side door, his own hands shaking as they grabbed the steering wheel.

"I should get you to a hospital, those were dipped in aconite," Stiles' tone was raw with nerves.

"No, it's not safe, I'll heal. I just need to get the bullet out," Derek disagreed around a growl as he pushed the forceps into his skin.

"Oh god," Stiles grimaced as he looked over to see Derek with the pliers dug into him. "Are you using scissors?"

"No, they're hemostatic forceps, I got them from Melissa," Derek hissed around clenched teeth as he fished for the bullet.

"Is that really smart to do in a moving vehicle?" Stiles huffed, his eyes darting back towards Derek once more.

"Just keep your eyes on the road, I've done it before," Derek was panting and sweating and he knew if he didn't get the bullet out soon, the aconite would continue to spread. Thankfully, it didn't seem to be a rare type, which meant once he got the bullet out, his body would push out the poison.

Stiles, whose hands were still covered in Derek's blood, glared through the windshield as Derek hissed and growled in pain next to him...because of him.

Finally, a sigh of relief and lack of movement forced Stiles to look again.

Derek was holding a pair of surgical looking scissors with a bullet in them.

Stiles bit his lip and forced himself to look away. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't intend to shoot me," Derek sounded better already.

"I should have had better control."

"He knew what he was doing."

"So did I. And I still let him push me," Stiles for the first time, hoped Derek could smell the shame on him.

"You're going through a lot right now. I can't imagine how you're keeping it together as well as you are. Give yourself some credit," Derek was wrapping the bullet in a napkin and attempting to wipe off the forceps as he spoke.

"The pack is gonna kill me," Stiles groaned as he pulled up to the building where Derek lived.

"Let me do the talking and they won't," Derek assured him as he pushed open the door to the car with a bit of effort.

Stiles pursed his lips and hesitated only a moment before following after Derek.

When they opened the door, Stiles expected to be met with a thousand questions and him being slammed against the wall but instead they were met with silence. However, every wolf was standing and waiting for an explanation. They'd either heard or, more likely by the tense looks, smelled them coming.

"I know this looks bad, but everyone is fine, and it went well. The blood on me is my fault, that's all you need to know," Derek spoke firmly and with a tone that said that was the end. He turned then to his room. "I'm going to clean up."

Stiles stood agape as Derek shut the door. 

"That's it?" Stiles scoffed, turning to the pack as if expecting them to argue.

"You heard him," Boyd nodded.

Stiles scoffed again. His eyes landing on Theo and Jackson who were exchanging angry and concerned looks.

"That's not even an explanation," Stiles threw his still blood covered hands up.

"Stiles, don't. If Derek wanted us to know more then he would have told us," Scott shook his head.

"But why didn't he want us to know?" Jackson narrowed his eyes at Stiles.

"Because he thinks you're gonna be pissed at me I'm guessing," Stiles shrugged, glancing back at the closed door of Derek's room.

"Why? What did you do?" Theo pressed, taking a step forward.

"Theo, stop," Boyd put a hand up. "Stiles, don't. You're just going to piss Derek off."

"I don't give a shit. Your alpha just walked in from a meeting with the enemy covered in his own blood with an enemy you've been working alongside and been told to trust, with your alpha's blood on his hands, you deserve a proper explanation."

The pack all exchanged unsure glances while Boyd rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb.

"Derek met with Chris. It went well. I kept perimeter, found a spy sent by Kate. He got mouthy. I lost my temper. I shot him, but Derek stepped in the way last minute because he thought I'd regret it. Chris Kept us from being followed so I could get Derek out of there. Derek pulled out the bullet on the way back."

If a room could deflate, it would have. The stress in several of the members melted away once Stiles finished talking. 

"So you shot Derek because he stepped in front of your gun?" Theo asked, frowning at Stiles.

"Yes."

"Because you were going to shoot...an old friend of yours?"

Stiles licked at his bottom lip. Would he classify Donovan as an old friend? The twist in his gut said yes. "Yeah," His tone was lower now. "Anything else you would like me to reiterate?" he snapped.

"Hm," Theo snorted. His eyes raked over Stiles for a moment. "I didn't think you had it in you. Killing one of your own. Guess Derek was right about you."

"He's gonna be pissed you told us," Jackson spoke up next.

"Like I said, I don't give a shit. When he gets out. He knows where to find me," with that Stiles turned and headed for his own loft to clean up. 

As Stiles washed Derek's blood from his hands and watched it wash down the sink, he couldn't help but replay the look on Derek's face when the bullet hit him.

His eyes widened slightly from the pain and his hands clutched his midsection. 

Stiles scrubbed harder as he recalled the blood ooze onto Derek's hands, short gasps pull from his chest as he tried to take a breath.

Damn Donovan and his pushing. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? He wondered if would feel the same remorse seeing Donovan in that state, bleeding and gasping for air. The uncertainty of that answer didn't sit well with Stiles. He was too mad to think clearly now. Surely he would be upset. He had known Donovan for years. 

Stiles bit down on his bottom lip as he recalled the many times he'd trained with him and Allison. The classes together. The shared stories. 

Yes, he decided, he would feel the same remorse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I didn't get this up sooner! Just been really busy also complications with my eyes still. But to make up for it I have another chapter coming tomorrow! I stayed up super late to work on it and I should be able to finish it tomorrow cause it's the fun chapter I promised you guys. It's Sterek fun If you know what I mean 😉😉


	42. Undermined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Smut chapter ahead*

Derek pushed open the loft door where Stiles had just stepped out of his room where he'd finished changing his shirt.

"You fucking told them," Derek's voice was steady as he slammed the door behind him.

"They deserved a proper explanation, and you weren't giving them one," Stiles shrugged, unfazed by Derek's sudden burst through the door or his anger.

"I was trying to save you from them," Derek shot an arm out behind him as if his pack were standing there. He now stood in the middle of the room.

"I was trying to save your status with them," Stiles shot back now just as bitterly. He was paused just outside of his door. 

Derek's teeth clenched. 

"Your loyalty, or what the hell ever you want to call it, to me, is going to lose them. They don't trust me like you do. They saw your blood on my hands when we walked in. Your blind faith to me will only carry them so far. You need to be honest. Even if they don't like it. Trust me, it's better that they know. Because whatever they were imagining in their head was ten times worse than the truth. I won't do anything to hurt you or them and I need a chance to prove that. Keeping the truth, no matter how awful, from them, won't help me do that." 

Derek stalked towards Stiles with intent and purpose that had Stiles backing up towards his still partially open door. He backed up until his door was open and his back was pressed against it. His hand instinctually going for the blade on his thigh.

Derek reached him just as Stiles' hand touched the hilt. 

"You won't be needing that," He growled as he grabbed Stiles' wrist and wrenched his arm up above his head. His mouth found Stiles' before he could respond. His other arm quickly meeting the other one.

Stiles was too stunned to process what was happening and hadn't even been prepared for an attack. It wasn't an attack, yet it felt like an attack if the grip on his wrists were anything to go by. However, the teeth biting into his bottom lip told him this wasn't the kind of attack where he necessarily had to fight back, but he couldn't just let Derek win. But part of him wanted to. 

Instead Stiles decided to toy with Derek. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat. The thrill of danger that he used to get when hunting Derek swelled a bit in him. He was at Derek's mercy once again and if Derek wanted to he could kill him. 

Derek halted briefly at the gesture. It wasn't just a tease; it was showing trust. Something Derek hadn't been sure he fully had from Stiles.

He bent forward and drug his lips along his pulse point. Listening to the way Stiles' heartbeat picked up. There was a mild uncertainty still and yet he'd exposed his throat anyway. The thought of that forced a low satisfied growl from Derek's throat.

Stiles tensed in Derek's grasp.

"I would never hurt you," Derek whispered against his skin. "No matter how much you piss me off."

Stiles seemed to relax slightly.

"Even when I undermine you when it comes to the pack?" He taunted.

Derek let out a more playful growl as he released Stiles' wrists. He grabbed for his thighs now and lifted.

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek as he allowed his back to be pressed further into the door. 

"You're irritating, you know that?" Derek growled as he kissed along Stiles jaw.

"You're stubborn," Stiles retorted, trying to keep his voice steady. "And you don't-

Derek didn't let Stiles finish his sentence because he drowned it out with a kiss.

Stiles didn't even bother pulling away, to try and finish. He was stuck between Derek and the door frame.

As Derek pressed into him, he was only mildly surprised to feel the excitement in Derek's jeans. He thought this might be just a power play and perhaps it was, and Derek just got off on that, but maybe it was more. There had been another kiss after all. One they never spoke of. One Derek initiated as well.

Stiles slid a hand into Derek's hair and gently pulled back, "As I was saying, you don't listen."

Derek smirked as he swiveled them, his grip firmly on Stiles thighs. He turned to Stiles bed, kicking the door closed as he went.

Derek laid Stiles on the bed and grabbed his hands pressing them above his head, though not nearly as tight as before.

"Earlier when Donovan mentioned you fucking me," Derek spoke against Stiles' lips. "Did you two used to..."

Stiles let out a small laugh. "What, are you jealous?"

"No, but he was. I could smell it on him. He hated seeing you with me," Derek pressed down into Stiles slightly.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Stiles asked, biting back a moan.

"I just wondered if I could make you feel better than he did."

"Are all wolves so possessive or is that an alpha thing? Or is it just you?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

Derek let out a growl before delving in for another kiss.

Stiles hated how his body was betraying him. Derek felt amazing on him and he wanted nothing more than to let go but his mind was screaming danger and his heart was telling him this was wrong, and he should be ashamed. But he trusted Derek and he was starting to care for Derek and Derek was gorgeous and anyone would be lucky to have him.

"I can smell the conflict on you," Derek spoke into Stiles skin as he kissed along his jaw towards his ear.

"And that doesn't deter you?" Stiles panted.

"Unfortunately, you're too alluring," Stiles was sure he detected a hint of sadness in the alpha's tone.

"I'm the enemy. Is it the danger? Is it the fact that I challenge you? Is it the fact that I undermine you? What is it about me that's so alluring?" Stiles' tone was dripping with malice as he spoke.

"All of it," Derek spat back.

"What would the pack think of you sleeping with the enemy?" Stiles tugged at Derek's jeans, undoing them easily.

Derek kicked them off while Stiles worked on his own pants. 

"The 'enemy' almost killed one of their own. They might be viewing you as an ally now," Derek smirked.

"Not Theo or Jackson," Stiles disagreed peeling off his shirt.

"You'd be surprised," Derek bent over Stiles, his own shirt now missing. 

The two of them were heaving as they glared each other down. Their naked bodies just barely not touching.

"You frustrate me," Stiles finally spoke.

"Good," Derek responded. 

Stiles, losing his patience, wrapped a hand around Derek's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Derek let their bodies press together as well. Their erections rubbed against each other and their thighs causing Stiles to let out another moan unwillingly. 

Derek growled once more.

"You're easy to rile up," Stiles spoke into the kiss.

"You're easy to excite," Derek shot back.

Suddenly Stiles was flipping them and was off of them. He was reaching in his bag for a small bottle.

"Would you like to, or should I?" Stiles held up the bottle.

"Me," Derek snatched the bottle as Stiles hovered over Derek once more.

He let Derek lather his fingers and then he bent over to kiss Derek. 

Derek had been trying to keep his primal side present, so he didn't let his feelings get in the way and also because dominance seemed to be reciprocated better with Stiles. However, this was such an intimate procedure, he wanted nothing more than to take his time with Stiles.

He rubbed along Stiles hole a few times, just caressing it before breaching with the first finger. When he did, it elicited the most amazing, gasped moan from Stiles mouth. 

Derek let out a satisfied growl as he pressed in gently. Slowly letting Stiles get used to his size he slid in and out before adding another and then another. Before long Stiles was bouncing back on his fingers. It was obvious he was holding back any sound.

"Now who's stubborn," Derek growled as he pulled out of Stiles.

"What?" Stiles smirked before grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking up his hand. 

He then slid it down Derek's cock causing him to suck in a breath of surprise. He'd not been expecting that.

One, two, three pumps and he was biting his lip to hold back his own moans. 

"I'm growing impatient," Stiles huffed, releasing Derek.

"Then what are you waiting for," Derek grabbed Stiles' hips and lifted him so that he lined up with his cock.

Stiles slid down slowly. Letting out a satisfied whimper as he did so.

Derek's growl was deep and guttural. 

Stiles slowly slid back up and then gently back down. Derek never imagined him feeling this good.

Stiles started to pick up pace and Derek's growls got less deep and less guttural. 

"I think you like me being in control," Stiles smirked.

"I just don't...want to...hurt you," Derek panted throwing his head back as Stiles slammed back down a bit harder this time.

Stiles faltered for a minute at that and Derek panicked when he realized what he'd said. He was losing himself. He needed to be careful.

"I won't break," Stiles snapped.

Derek afraid Stiles might stop, reached for his hips and helped him slam down a few times. 

Derek released him and wrapped a hand around Stiles' cock.

Stiles threw his head back and swore. He bucked up into Derek's hand and sunk down onto Derek's cock.

"Oh shit, yes," Stiles let out a moan. 

Derek bit back a moan of his own.

Stiles kept up the pace, his moans getting more desperate and pleading.

Stiles thrust one more time before moaning out, "Oh yes, Derek," in a desperate whine.

Derek unable to help it at the sound of his own name, let out a whined moan of his own as his own climax built up. 

He gripped Stiles' hips and thrust up a few more times before biting back Stiles name and letting out a growled moan as he came.

Stiles rolled off of Derek and laid beside him.

The two laid in silence panting.

Derek closed his eyes and listened to Stiles' breathing.

"Feel better?" Stiles asked in a tone that was almost harsh.

Derek's eyes snapped open in time to see him walk to the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" Derek sat up onto his elbows.

"You've dominated me or whatever," Stiles waved a hand before stepping into his bathroom.

"You really think I run on pure instinct alone," It wasn't posed as a question.

There was nothing but the sound of running water for a long moment. Then Stiles was in the doorway with a towel around his waist. Derek had pulled on his pants and was now standing a few feet from him.

"Let's be clear, you smelled my attraction to you immediately. You kissed me to see how I'd react. I didn't. You waited until I would feel guilty for getting you hurt, and you took advantage of that moment to 'scent' me or whatever you wolves call it. Now the pack will know I'm your little bitch too. Am I wrong?"

Derek felt like the previous bullet was reentering him again. He frowned at Stiles with a look of disbelief.

"You really do think low of me, don't you?"

Stiles bit at his bottom lip. He really thought he had Derek figured out.

"This relationship is just business. Just until Gerard and Kate are dealt with. Right?" Stiles frowned, the uncertainty in his own tone.

Derek looked at Stiles, his features unable to harden like he wanted them to. "Course," he answered weakly. 

Stiles nodded, though he seemed unconvinced.

"The brown soap in the shower; it masks the scent of wolves... just so you know," Derek spoke again, this time his tone was quiet as he snatched his shirt from the bed and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised! I hope it doesn't suck too bad.


	43. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry guys, I had plans to get this up sooner but as some of you may know Supernatural ended the other day and well I have been what you call "coping" and by that I mean not at all so...anyway I'm sorry it's late and shitty.

Stiles let the water roll over him, washing away Derek's touch. He glanced at the shelf to see a bar of soap, brown in color, just as Derek had said. 

Guilt welled inside Stiles as he picked it up. He had been so sure he had Derek figured out. The look of pain when Stiles had accused him of waiting until Stiles felt guilty to scent him. The way his voice had sounded when he'd confirmed their relationship to be only business. Stiles bowed his head, letting the water fall over him, wishing it could wash away his guilt. Unfortunately, it did no such thing.

What would Stiles say to Derek now? How would he look him in the eyes after that? How would he pretend like he hadn't felt Derek's touch in such an intimate way? How would he pretend he hadn't hurt the man by accusing him of being manipulative?

Stiles let out a sigh as he recalled the way Derek's hands gripped his hips. Even when Derek was being rough with Stiles, he was being gentle. Derek was an alpha werewolf; he could have easily hurt Stiles and yet he hadn't.

The reminder of Derek being a werewolf, and an alpha at that, caused him to shutter. He hated this war inside him. This war where half of him was disgusted by the idea of being touched so intimately by a...dog and half of him yearned to trust Derek, to protect him....to feel his hands on him again. 

Why was it so hard to let go of this animosity? He knew the truth. Were his teachings so ingrained into him? Anger swelled inside Stiles at how torn he felt. He hated feeling like he had to pick a side of himself. He felt like he didn't even know who he was anymore. 

"You're a hunter." He whispered to himself.

But what did he hunt? His own kind? That was twisted. He didn't want to hurt his friends, his family. 

"You don't have family." He whispered again.

Flashes of Chris and Allison's face made him bit down on his lip. How could he say that? They were fighting for him. They believed him. Of course he was a hunter. He was just working the other side for now. Derek had to understand that, right?

Stiles snatched the brown soap from it's place before he could change his mind again.

-

It had only been an hour since Derek had left Stiles' room, but Stiles' guilt hadn't gone away. He felt like he needed to clear the air.

He knocked on the main loft door, more as a formality. He was sure it was unlocked but he still felt strange walking into a room full of werewolves that likely still wanted him dead.

The door opened to Scott.

"Stiles, you know you can just- "

"Yeah, is Derek here?" Stiles cut in.

Scott paused a moment before glancing over his shoulder, "No, he left about a fourty-five minutes ago."

"What?" Stiles pushed the door open so he could step inside where the pack was gathered around looking tired.

"He said he needed to stretch his legs," Boyd sighed.

"And you let him?" Stiles snapped, his eyes turning to Cora, then Jackson and Theo.

"He's the alpha, we don't control him," Cora huffed, crossing her arms.

"You do realize that there are hunters looking for him," Stiles threw his arms up.

"Yeah, we aren't happy about it, but he said he needed to stretch. When we suggested you go with, he said he needed to be away from you- "

Jackson thrust an elbow into Theo's side cutting him off.

Stiles' arms fell to his side. "I see."

"He smelled pretty upset. Did you two get into a fight?" Corey asked timidly, walking over to Stiles. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Stiles turned to the one person in the room who didn't hate him.

"Yeah. I said some things," Stiles dropped his head.

"I know this is hard for you, working with...but it gets easier. I didn't think I could do this. I mean try becoming one. The guilt is...well you couldn't imagine. But they've become my family and it's made me realize just how wrong I was about us-about werewolves. Everything we were taught, was through hate filled eyes and I know it's hard for you. You're on this weird fence and I get it, but just know that we're not-werewolves aren't the bad guys."

"How do I know you aren't biased?" Stiles felt a lump forming in his throat.

Corey smiled and gave Stiles' shoulder a squeeze, "I am. But here's what you're missing, I'm not picking a side. I love Mason too and he's a hunter. I think where you're getting hung up is that you think you have to pick a side and you don't. You're a hunter, Stiles. That will never change. And there are wolves that need to be hunted. But just not all of them. Gerard's hate is misplaced. We need to get him out of power and put the right people in place so that it's safe for both of us. You don't have to change who you are just because of what you've learned. Just adapt. Derek's pack aren't the bad guys, but that doesn't mean Allison, Chris, and Mason are."

Stiles glanced at the pack who were watching Stiles and Corey in silence. "They hate me though."

"They just don't know if they can trust you," Corey gave a sympathetic smile. "Can you blame them?"

Stiles looked at Theo specifically. 

"Is there something I can do...to earn your trust?" Stiles didn't know what he was doing. He felt like he was stabbing in the dark but maybe this could be the first step in redeeming himself to Derek.

"Would you be willing to answer a few questions?" Erica piped in then.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "You want to play lie detector?"

"You asked," Jackson smirked.

"Fine, you get three," Stiles took a deep breath. He could do this. 

"Five," Theo countered.

Stiles grit his teeth, "Fine." If he could gain their full trust maybe he would feel less like he was picking a side.

"Do you trust Derek?" Erica asked, jumping right in. She crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for Stiles' answer.

"Yes," The answer came easily. He absolutely trusted Derek.

"Wow, I expected more hesitation on that one," Erica snorted.

Jackson narrowed his eyes at Stiles next, "Would you put your life on the line for Derek?"

Stiles took in a breath and glanced at all the eyes watching him. All the eyes of all the people who loved and depended on Derek including his close friend Corey. He didn't have people like this depending on him. He didn't have family like this.

"Yes."

"Only a four second hesitation, but not a lie," Erica said with an impressed smirk.

"Do you ever feel guilty for the wolves you've killed?" Jackson piped in then.

"Jackson," Boyd huffed.

"I wanna know," Jackson waved a hand dismissively at Boyd.

"Is this necessary?" Stiles growled out.

"Yes or no?" Jackson pressed.

"Yes," Stiles grit out.

"Had you before teaming up with us?"

"No." Stiles gave a clearer answer, his eyes not leaving Jackson's. "That's four. One more." Stiles' tone was impatient.

"Do you have feelings for Derek?" Isaac piped in then.

Stiles faltered. "What?"

"Do you have feelings for Derek? Like romantic ones. Attraction. That sort of thing," Isaac clarified.

Stiles frowned and licked his bottom lip as if recalling the taste of Derek's kiss.

"I mean, he's a good-looking guy, sure," Stiles shrugged.

"That wasn't a yes or no," Cora grinned wickedly, standing from her chair at the kitchen table.

Stiles straightened his shoulders. "I mean romantic feelings are kind of a relative term, but sure I find him physically appealing."

"Still not a yes or no. We can't read a lie with that answer and you know it. You know how to manipulate your answers, you clever little fox," Cora was grinning widely as was Erica.

"I answered your question," Stiles snapped, swallowing as Erica stood up too.

"You two, don't make him anymore uncomfortable than he already is," Boyd sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Let's break it down, do you like Derek romantically?" Erica asked, closing in on Stiles like Cora had.

"I agreed to five questions," Stiles huffed, his impatience growing by the second.

"Avoidance," Cora pursed her lips.

"Okay, enough," Boyd stepped in then. "Look, if you're going to live with a pack of wolves, you're going to have to learn a few tricks. The soap we provided obviously helps block smelling like any of us. Your room and loft have mostly soundproof walls, as does all of ours, however you're going to have to learn to lie, otherwise everyone knows your business. The only thing you can't hide are your emotions unfortunately."

Stiles frowned at Boyd as he shooed away Erica and Cora, before putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the door.

"What do you say I give you a few tips on how to steady your heartbeat while telling a lie, it'll make things easier I promise. It'll keep you out of trouble with Derek more as well." 

"You'd do that? Then I could lie to you," Stiles pointed out. He looked at Boyd, expecting him to change his mind.

Boyd simply smiled, "Consider it a sign of trust."


	44. The truth

The ease in the room surprised Stiles. Boyd turned his back on Stiles with no hesitation when he made himself a drink in the kitchen. He also smiled at Stiles like he was an old friend. Though he was cautious in his movements towards the hunter, he didn't shy away from sitting right next to him on the couch.

Stiles had been more nervous than Boyd, but he guessed Boyd knew that. 

"Are you sure Derek's not going to be mad that you taught me to do this?" Stiles asked after thirty or so minutes of Boyd walking him through ways to keep his heart steady. He didn't pick up on it quickly, but he was starting to learn. It would take time he guessed to perfect it, but this was a nice start.

"If you don't want him to question your every word, maybe keep it to yourself," Boyd winked as he stood from the couch.

"So he would be mad," Stiles smirked as he followed after Boyd towards the door to his loft.

"Who knows," Boyd gave a non-committal shrug, pausing at the still closed loft door.

"You seem to be the one less likely to want to piss him off," Stiles tilted his head slightly, as if trying to read Boyd.

"I do my fair share. I just know where the line is and I prefer not to cross it, unlike a few of them," Boyd smiled fondly as he gestured over his shoulder.

Stiles nodded, "Thank you...for taking the time."

"Thank you for trusting Derek," Boyd gave a nod and opened the door to the loft.

Stiles' calm was consumed by anxiety immediately as he saw Derek at the end of the hall. However, his anxiety instantly became full-fledged anger as the alpha neared them.

"Boyd," There was a questioning lilt to his tone as he nodded to his beta.

"Derek," Boyd gave a nod, glancing at Stiles with a look that could only be read as 'good luck' before slipping past the alpha and down the hall.

Stiles' jaw clenched.

"What was he doing here?" Derek raised a brow at Stiles. He was acting like nothing had happened between them.

Stiles remembered what Boyd taught him about lying. 

"Mask your emotions with something else by thinking of something else when you answer. It will trick your brain into not thinking about the lie and therefore keep your heart steady."

Stiles thought of the fact that Derek had taken off without any backup with hunters crawling all over the town. He concentrated on how mad he was and answered Derek's question.

"Just assuring me you would be fine while you galivanted around the city alone with hunters on every corner," Stiles snapped. His eyes were piercing as he glared Derek down.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. He'd been expecting this fight if Stiles found out, however he had hoped to keep it from him.

"I didn't think you'd notice," Derek answered simply. He just had to keep all emotion out of it. Treat this the way Stiles did. As a business transaction. 

"Didn't think I'd-" Stiles clench his teeth as he turned away. Was it even worth the fight?

"I came to apologize and found that you'd taken off because of me. What would have happened if you'd gotten hurt or killed?" Stiles snapped whirling back around.

Derek tried not to show any emotion at the fact that Stiles had come to apologize. He'd assumed he wouldn't hear from Stiles until the morning, at best. They'd pretend the night before didn't happen and move on.

"I feel responsible for you. If something happened-" Stiles cut himself off, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I worried you," Derek answered flatly. No hint of remorse in his tone.

"Are you? Are you sorry that when I walked into your loft, the pack was gathered around like worried puppies? You bitch at me for being reckless and running off and then you do the exact same thing. You're a hypocrite."

Derek's jaw clenched now. "I can handle myself. I've been evading hunters my entire life," he took a step towards Stiles.

Stiles swallowed as Derek's eyes narrowed at him. And he was once again reminded that Derek could kill him on the spot if he so desired. Stiles was woefully unprepared if he did. He hadn't bothered to put his blades back on him after his shower. He was defenseless. He was suddenly extremely uncomfortable in the presence of this pissed off alpha. Instinctually he took a step back.

Derek's expression instantly dropped from anger to concern. "You're scared of me," he spoke just barely over a whisper.

It wasn't a question. It was like he was realizing it for the first time.

"I'm just very aware that I don't have a single blade on me," Stiles answered, fighting to push down the urge to assure Derek that wasn't true. It would be a lie. However, he could potentially get away with lying now.

"But you are scared of me," Again not a question but Stiles knew Derek was waiting for confirmation or denial.

"No," Stiles answered trying to harness some other emotion. He tried to reach for his anger.

Derek shoulders dropped slightly, as he took a step back. "You're lying." 

Stiles wanted to kick himself. Of all the times he needed to successfully lie, now was definitely one of them. 

"I would never hurt you, Stiles," Derek's tone was bleeding with emotion, and he knew he'd failed to keep this strictly professional. But knowing that Stiles was afraid of him hurt. It stung worse than any wound Stiles had inflicted with his blades.

Stiles dropped his head. "I'm just cautious. After...earlier...I don't know what you're thinking. I thought I did but...now I'm not so sure."

Derek tensed slightly at the mention of earlier. His shoulders pulled back and his head lifted into a defensive position.

"You think I got what I wanted and now I can't be trusted?" Derek frowned. He was trying desperately to understand Stiles, but he was so guarded. Despite Derek being able to smell and hear his emotions and lies it still left him unsure of the hunter standing in front of him.

"I think you didn't get what you wanted and..." Stiles trailed off. He wouldn't say Derek couldn't be trusted.

Derek let out a harsh laugh that came out more like a scoff, "You can't think any lower of me, can you? You truly think that I would ever hurt you for any reason other than self-defense? You think I manipulated you into bed. You think I'm trying to control you. If you don't trust me, why are you here?" despite the frustration Derek was feeling, his tone was gentle and full of hurt.

"I do trust you, just not with me," Stiles answered honestly.

"Not with you?" Derek frowned.

"You need me to help take down Gerard, that's why I'm here. That's the only reason why I'm here. We both know that. I trust that you're not the bad guy. That Gerard is the one who lied to me. I trust that your pack is innocent. I just don't trust your intentions. You must hate me, I tried to kill you and your pack. I was raised by the family that killed yours. I was trained by them. You can't tell me that what happened earlier wasn't some way to have control over me. I'm reckless, I can't be controlled, and you hate that. I know you do. So you found a way to have control over me. I called you out on it and now you're pissed. You could rip my throat out with your teeth right now," Stiles swallowed. He knew he was repeating what he'd regrated saying earlier, but he had to know the truth. And this might be the only way to get it out of Derek.

Derek remained unmoving. He tried not to let Stiles' words cut into him, but they seared like a hot blade. 

Stiles grew frustrated at Derek's lack of response. "Am I wrong?" he snapped.

"Yes," Derek answered simply, his voice once again barely above a whisper.

Stiles frowned slightly, "Then tell me the truth," Stiles practically begged.

"You want to know the truth?" Derek took a step forward.

Stiles nodded, forcing himself not to back away from Derek.

"The truth is I trust you. I trust you like one of my pack. I hate that you don't listen to me, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You frustrate me, but it's refreshing. I slept with you because I'm attracted to you and got caught up in the moment. I would never manipulate you. I would never try to control you. And I would never hurt you. No matter how much you pissed me off. As long as you aren't trying to kill me or my pack. And I trust that you never would. I'm sorry you think that any of what you said could possibly be true," Derek's eyes were watching Stiles carefully.

"So earlier was just...us both caught in the moment?" Stiles swallowed.

Derek gave a sad smile. "Yes, and I promise, it'll never happen again." It was easier to lie to Stiles about his feelings than he thought.

Stiles fought the knotting feeling in his stomach at Derek's words. "I'm sorry for accusing you. I just..." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"You've been betrayed by a lot of people. I get it," Derek nodded.

Stiles bit down on his lower lip.

"We should get some sleep," Derek turned to walk away but Stiles was moving forward before he could stop himself.

"Wait," He grabbed Derek's arm.

Derek paused but said nothing as he met Stiles' eyes.

"Promise me you won't leave without back up again."

Derek could smell the genuine concern radiating off the hunter. He nodded.

"Okay."

With that Stiles let him go and Derek headed back to his loft, leaving Stiles watching after him with mixed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Next chapter is gonna be fun!


	45. I have to go

The sound of a piercing ring pulled Stiles from his sleep. He tiredly, with his eyes still closed, fumbled his hand along his side table in search of the shrieking device.

He glanced at the number on the screen to see Mason was calling him. He glanced at the time in the top corner of his phone, it was nearly two a.m. he'd barely gotten two hours in. Why was Mason calling him so early?

"Hmm?" Stiles hummed into the receiver. 

"Stiles," The sound of Chris' voice had Stiles fully awake in seconds. He sat up, his eyes now fully open.

"Chris?"

"It's Allison," Chris' voice sounded stressed. 

Stiles stomach dropped. 

"She's in the hospital. She's not responding."

That was all it took for Stiles to be out of bed and grabbing for the nearest shirt.

"Where?" Stiles asked urgently. He needed to get there now.

"Beacon Hills memorial, I'm there now. I called Mason cause he's the only one that can get ahold of you, but he said I should be the one to tell you."

"I'm on my way," Stiles pulled on a pair of jeans, his phone was tucked between his cheek and his shoulder.

"You can't, Kate's up there with her. She's the one who found her," Chris sounded regretful.

Stiles didn't pause in his scramble to get dressed. He didn't care if every hunter in Beacon Hills was waiting for him, he had to see Allison.

"I'm on my way," Stiles repeated.

"Stiles, It's not safe. If-" Stiles hung up the phone not bothering to let Chris finish. He wouldn't be talked out of this.

He grabbed his daggers and his gun, sliding them all into place in a hurry.

He paused outside of the loft Derek and the pack stayed in, he didn't know how he was going to convince Derek to let him go, but he'd just gotten pissed at him for taking off without a word, he wouldn't do the same.

He knocked and waited impatiently. 

Nothing. 

He knocked again, louder this time. If no one answered, he'd just have to deal with the aftermath.

Just when he was about to give up, the door opened to a tired looking Boyd, with Derek and Scott behind him, looking equally tired.

Derek, noticing Stiles was wide awake and dressed, frowned. "What's wrong?" He knew something was wrong before the scent of worry and panic even reached him.

"I have to go, Allison is in trouble and...I have to go," Stiles glanced down the hall towards the stairs.

"What are you talking about?" Derek took a step forward.

"Chris called, Allison is in the hospital, I have to go," Stiles repeated.

"Have you considered it's a trap?" Erica's voice spoke up from the left side of the loft where she was now standing in the doorway of her room.

"It's not, I know it's not," Stiles was bouncing in place, anxious for every moment they wasted talking about this.

"How do you know?" Derek pressed, his tone concerned but even.

"I could tell by Chris' tone. He wouldn't lie about this...not about Allison," He whispered the last part mostly to himself.

"Let me get my keys," Derek turned to go back to his room.

Stiles was surprised by that response. He expected more of a fight.

"You're sure about this?" Boyd asked, his tone gentler than Erica's had been.

Stiles nodded, "Yes."

Boyd nodded as well, "Okay."

Once again Stiles was surprised by that response. 

Erica looked like she wanted to say something else, but Derek walked in before she had the chance. He was now dressed, with car keys in his hand.

"We'll be back, keep your phone on you in case I call. Stay here. Even if you don't hear from me, do you understand? If something drastic happens...well, Cora will let you know."

"I hate when you talk like that," Scott huffed, crossing his arms.

Derek didn't respond as he followed Stiles out and down the stairs.

The two climbed into his car and didn't say a word as he started it.

"She's at Beacon Hills memorial," Stiles spoke when Derek pulled out of his spot.

Derek only nodded.

The silence hung in the air after that. Neither daring to say a word. They were less than two blocks from the hospital when Stiles finally spoke again.

"I should probably mention that Kate is there."

Derek's head snapped towards Stiles. "What?"

Stiles stared straight ahead. He had debated just not telling Derek, but he felt that was unfair. He'd want to know if the roles were reversed. Also, that lack of information could put Derek at risk and Stiles just wasn't willing to do that.

"Why are you walking right into the lion's den? She wants you dead," Derek pointed out as if Stiles needed the reminder.

"It's a hospital, I figured she wouldn't shoot me in the middle of a crowded hospital," Stiles snapped, finally turning to look at Derek.

"She could wait until you leave, this is reckless Stiles," Derek's hands gripped the steering wheel.

"If you want to just drop me off, I understand. I don't want to put you at risk," Stiles shrugged simply.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her," Derek growled, his hands gripping the wheel harder now.

"I'm no happier about this, but Allison is my sister. What would you do if it were Cora?" Stiles pointed out harshly, his fingers drummed anxiously on his thigh as they neared the hospital.

Derek let out a low growl before answering, "Why do you think I haven't turned around yet?"

Stiles seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Why would Chris call her?" Derek asked.

"She's the one who found Allison. She's unresponsive. I don't know what's wrong with her."

Derek adjusted his grip on the steering wheel but didn't respond. He didn't want to think that Chris would pull something like this to lure Stiles out, but he didn't trust it. He knew there was no getting Stiles to understand so he remained silent. It was better not to start a fight. He would just have to be extremely careful. Park further away. Look for any suspicious activity. If it were a trap, they wouldn't likely put hunters everywhere as that would tip them off, but a few hidden, that was entirely possible. Unless Chris and Kate were that sure of themselves and their ability to take on Stiles and Derek alone. Maybe he should have brought back up.

Derek fished his phone from his pocket then tossing it onto Stiles' lap. "Message Boyd, tell him to send Erica and Scott to Beacon Hills memorial as backup and lookout. Actually, add Jackson to that list. He's been getting antsy."

"You that worried?" Stiles asked as he did what Derek said.

"Can't be too careful, Argents are...if this is something other than what it is..." Derek trailed off.

"I know you think it's a trap, but Chris wouldn't do this," Stiles snapped. He truly believed that.

"Would Kate?" Derek looked to Stiles now as he parked the car.

Stiles swallowed. He knew Kate to be ruthless, but to hurt her own niece, just to kill him? 

"Exactly," Derek responded when Stiles didn't. "All I ask is that you be careful, don't take any chances."

Stiles nodded. He could do that. If Derek was right though, and Kate had done something to Allison...there would be hell to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn't get this up sooner. The holidays kind of consumed my life there for a while. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	46. I had to draw you out

Stiles stared out the windshield of Derek's car trying to get the courage to face whatever awaited him. The thought of Allison hurt rolled Stiles' stomach. He'd only seen her truly hurt once.

Stiles phone rang too loudly in his ear as he laid in bed trying to fall asleep. He grabbed the receiver to see Allison calling. It was nearly three in the morning.

"Ally?" Stiles answered with a worried tone.

"Stiles, thank god. I need your help. I'm in the northern part of the city, near Denizens park. I made a bad call," her voice was frantic but quiet, like she was trying not to be heard. She sounded out of breath.

"I'm on my way," Stiles was already up and grabbing his weapons. 

When he arrived at Denizens park, he saw Allison leaning against the front pillar at the entrance.

"Ally," Stiles bolted to her. When he neared her, the first thing he saw was the amount of blood she was covered in. She looked like Carey on prom night. 

Stiles' steps faltered as he got closer. 

"Allison," his voice broke around the name.

"Stiles D-don't worry, most of it's not mine," She smiled up at him weakly.

"What happened?" Stiles dropped to his knees to inspect her wounds.

"There were more of them than I thought. They circled me. I managed to take out three but the last one got a swipe at me," She glanced down at where her leg had three large claw marks, that Stiles could see through her newly torn jeans.

"Come on, let's get you to the car," Stiles tried to lift her, but she let out a cry when he wrapped his arm behind her back. He pulled his hand back to see too much blood.

"Allison?" Stiles' tone grew more concerned.

"I called you after that, having managed to get away a bit, though only long enough for it to pull out my arrows. This leg didn't do me any favors and..." She grimaced as she leaned forward to show where a gaping hole in her back was. "He threw me back and I landed on a sharp rock." 

"A rock did this to you?" Stiles couldn't believe it. The size of the wound and the blood, it didn't add up. 

"Yeah, I need to get to Kira," She reached for Stiles who helped her to her feet. "The rest of the blood is from him. He leapt at me and I let it land on that dagger you gave me for my birthday. Straight to the throat."

Stiles wanted to be proud but the worry for his sister was too strong.

Stiles had learned later that the wound had not been from a sharp rock as Allison had claimed but her own bow. The wolf had her pinned and had jabbed it into her back. She barely managed to get away and had been too embarrassed to say what had caused it.

Stiles didn't know what he would find when he saw her now. Would she be covered in blood? Would she be conscious?

"You sure you want to do this?" Derek's voice pulled his attention from his own thoughts.

The alpha was looking at him with concerned eyes. 

"Yes," Stiles answered sharply before pushing the door open.

Derek followed suit not bothering to try and talk Stiles out of this.

They made their way to the hospital entrance and Stiles saw Chris standing outside.

"Stiles, I told you not to come," Chris walked forward to meet him. "And you brought Derek? Are you crazy?"

"He insisted on coming," Stiles glanced over at Derek who was now tense and on alert.

"Kate is upstairs. If she sees you..." Chris trailed off. 

"She'll have to kill me in the middle of the hospital. I doubt she's that bold," Stiles went to step by Chris, but the hunter caught his arm.

Derek took a step forward to intervene but paused when Stiles put a hand up to stop him.

"I have to see her," Stiles looked at Chris with a look that the older man could only decipher as regret.

"You should go alone then, bringing him will only make it worse," Chris released Stiles, who nodded, turning to Derek. 

"I'll be back. Stay with Chris. If more hunters show up-"

"I'll come for you," Derek finished.

"I was going to say leave, but I have a feeling you'll do what you want," Stiles sighed. 

"You're learning," Derek gave a small smirk. 

Stiles glanced at Chris one last time before heading towards the front doors.

"Third floor, room three-nineteen," he heard Chris call after him.

Stiles stepped into the elevator and tried to even his breathing. Seeing Kate wouldn't be easy, he knew, but he didn't know what to expect exactly. Kate had always been a wildcard. That had been one of the things he'd liked about her but also one of the things that unnerved him. She was the kind of family you didn't piss off 'cause you never knew what she would do. But when she was on your side, you could ask her for anything, and she'd do it without hesitation. Stiles had now been on both sides. 

He shifted slightly to feel the comfort of the gun in his back. He was thankful there were no detectors in the hospital, of course that would mean Kate was likely armed as well.

He stepped out of the elevator as it dinged open. His eyes scanned the halls but no hunters in sight. 

Could it really be so simple? Allison was simply hurt? No trap was awaiting him? He didn't trust it.

The halls were empty other than a few nurses here and there slipping from room to room. He could hear his footsteps on the floor as he took tentative steps towards the room Allison was in.

If Kate were a werewolf, she would hear him approaching. He was thankful she wasn't.

He reached the door and slowly pushed it open, hoping to hell that Kate wouldn't do something so crazy as to try and kill him in the middle of a hospital.

Kate turned from the large window that overlooked the parking lot. 

Stiles was suddenly glad that Derek had parked a block away.

"So, you did come after all, and here I thought you hated us," Kate spoke calmly, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You were expecting me," it wasn't posed as a question, but it hung in the air like one.

"Was banking on it in fact," Kate smiled in a way that made Stiles' skin prickle. He wished Derek were here. 

That sudden thought caught him off guard and he had to force himself not to think about that too hard. Not right now at least.

Stiles frowned at the woman he used to consider family but said nothing in response. 

"You see, you're a hard person to find. I'm rather impressed. So, I had to draw you out," Kate talked like they were having everyday conversation and she hadn't been hunting him.

Stiles' frown deepened before his eyes widened. He looked over at Allison who was sleeping. She looked...fine. 

"What did you do?" Stiles snapped.

"Like I said, I had to draw you out somehow," Kate shrugged, her arms falling to her sides.

"I put a gun to her head, what part of that made you think I'd show?" Stiles took a step forward, snatching the chart on the table next to Allison's bed.

"Oh, so that part's true," Kate hummed thoughtfully, "And yet here you are."

Stiles scanned the chart for a diagnosis. 

"Traces of Belladonna," Stiles growled, his eyes looking up to meet Kate's. That was one of the poisons Kate used to hide the smell of wolfsbane. She said it kept the wolves from being suspicious when they caught scent of it.

She gave an innocent shrug, "Allison must have been playing with poisons. She reallyshouldbemore careful." 

"How could you do this to your own niece?" Stiles snapped, slamming the clipboard down on the table.

"Says the man who put a gun to his sisters head," Kate sneered, she took a half step towards him.

"What will Chris think?" Stiles threw a hand up as he gestured towards the door.

"Go ahead, tell him, he won't believe you," Kate smirked.

Stiles was sure he would, but she didn't need to know that. She needed to believe Chris was on her side.

"You're worse than Gerard," Stiles took a step back towards the door.

She gave Stiles a grin before cocking her head slightly, "Oh honey, who do you think gave me the idea?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Hope you liked it!!💚💚

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here you go, let me know what you think. Keep in mind this takes place well before the one shot I posted. So if you've read that just ignore it, we'll get there.


End file.
